


Behind the War Worn Mask

by zeerogue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar), there was a lack of both bottom zuko and omega zuko so i decided to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Prince Zuko saw presenting as an omega as the end of everything. Loosing the war hadn't terrified him as much. Now it had been five years and he was finally being married off in exchange for an ally ship and as part of the peace treaty with the Southern Kingdom. They said the Southern prince was handsome, but Zuko had no expectations for his husband.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 236
Kudos: 1356





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched avatar at the start of spring, but there wasn't enough zokka fanfiction for me so here's this. Take it as you will.   
> It's southern, western, central, etc. instead of water, air, fire, etc.

**Behind the War Worn Mask**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**1\. Air**

  
  
  


Breathe in. Breathe out. Zuko concentrated on the air circulating through his body. Nervousness was unneeded. Zuko knew a day like this would come. He had looked forward to it when he was a child. His wedding day. 

Another breath. 

The scent of dragon incense flooded him. It had always been his favorite growing up. It reminded Zuko of the days when he used to sit with his mother while she read to him, stroking his hair. His omega mother. Now it made him sick. It was a smell for omegas. A scent that encouraged the relationship of one body with another's. Or so the mages said. 

Usually, Zuko threw the sticks out even when the servants replaced them. He couldn’t today, not on his wedding day. 

His wedding day. His marriage. To a man he had never met. A man, an alpha, who would take him away from the Western Kingdom, from his home. 

Zuko let out his breath, counted to ten, and opened his eyes. 

Standing there before his mirror was Zuko, but he barely recognized himself. Instead of the red robes worn by most of the Western Kingdom’s royalty he had on wedding whites with red and gold embroidery on the hems. Pictures of fire and entwined dragons climbed the skirt and sleeves. More encouragement, more reminders that he was omega. 

The black hair Zuko hadn’t cut in five years had been pulled back and decorated with pins and bobbles. The style should have enhanced an omega’s beauty. Instead, Zuko’s attention was brought to his biggest flaw as an omega. 

Zuko lifted up a hand to his left eye and touched the scar that distorted a quarter of his face. The wound had healed considerably since he had first been gifted it at only thirteen. Against his pale skin, it appeared redder, the lines harsh, but it was mostly smooth. When Zuko had first been scarred he was told it enhanced his looks, that he was handsome. What was an alpha without a few scars? Except, Zuko didn’t turn out to be an alpha. He was glad his father hadn’t lived long enough to hear the news Zuko had disappointed him once again. 

It was unfortunate, they said. 

He wasn’t called handsome. 

He wasn’t praised. 

Zuko’s childhood fiance had been shipped off years ago for a better match. She was probably glad to be rid of an ugly face like his. 

Wouldn’t Prince Zuko be so pretty if it wasn’t for that scar? Another reminder of just how bad King Ozai had been. 

Zuko reached out for a mask hung against the wall and placed it over his face. When he looked back in the mirror, the image of Prince Zuko had disappeared and he was just an omega ready for their wedding. 

A knock came from the door. 

“Come in,” Zuko called. 

The door opened and closed softly followed by a soft gasp. “Zuko!”

Zuko turned to see a short gentle looking old man dressed in his best robes standing there. “Uncle Iroh!”

The man approached, arms held out to embrace Zuko in a hug. When they parted he held the young man at arm’s length and looked him over. He raised his hand as if to touch the mask adorning Zuko’s face, but didn’t. 

“Your mother’s mask,” Iroh said softly. 

“It’s custom,” Zuko reminded. “Besides, it’s my usual mask.”

“Yes, but I was hoping to see your face once before you were married. You’ve been wearing it since you turned sixteen.”

Zuko pulled away from his uncle and touched the mask. He had inherited it years ago when his mother disappeared since his sister hadn’t wanted it. Then when he presented, he had made it a point to wear it often as to not offend anyone with his disfigurement. 

“I don’t look any different than when you last saw me, Uncle.”

“I would never see you any different,” Iroh sighed. “Ah, but if you’re dressed, let us make our way to the wedding hall.”

“Already? Where is Azula?”

Iroh smiled. “King Azula is awaiting your arrival. She has granted me permission to give you away.”

A surge of happiness sparked in Zuko. He would not have been saddened if his sister had handed him off to his soon to be husband, but being at her side wouldn’t be as comforting as his adoring uncle. 

“I am grateful, Uncle.”

Iroh held out his arm and Zuko took it. 

“Are you nervous, nephew?” Iroh asked.

“I understand my place and will work hard to increase the building of a good reputation for the Western Kingdom,” Zuko said. “I have prepared myself for this.”

Iroh patted his nephew’s arm. “Now, now, nephew, just because you’re prepared doesn’t mean you can’t still be nervous.”

“I...have no reason to be nervous. I am to marry the prince of the Southern Kingdom,” Zuko explained. “It is an arrangement beneficial to our kingdom’s regrowth.”

“You are so strong and yet so naive. There are many things to be nervous of on your wedding day. I’m forbidden to speak of most as I am a beta,” Iroh said. “However, I can ease you of one worry. Your husband is very handsome.”

Zuko felt his face redden beneath his mask. “Uncle, I care not how he looks. I only need to be a good spouse to make up for the trouble father caused his kingdom during the war.”

Besides, it was worse if this prince was handsome. How unfortunate for him to be stuck with a scarred omega like Zuko. 

“Nonsense. My nephew is beautiful and deserves a handsome mate,” Iroh said. 

Only his uncle ever called Zuko beautiful. Once Zuko was properly settled in the Southern Kingdom, he would no longer hear it from him either. 

They walked silently the rest of the way to the wedding hall. At the door, they waited to be let in by the guards. Music began to play and Zuko barely had time to take one last deep breath before the doors opened. Immediately, the air left his lungs forcing him to hold in a cough. 

The wedding hall was decorated, but nothing close to the splendor Zuko witnessed before the war. Only a few family members sat in the aisles, the rest only half filled with officials. One row sat a group in blue, the entourage the south prince brought with him. At the end of the aisle Azula sat in her throne grinning at Zuko. She lifted a hand and beckoned Zuko to hurry with a finger. Zuko was glad for the mask he wore as it hid his grimace. He quickened his pace anyway only for his uncle to slow him down once more. 

They had to match the music was his uncle’s whispered reminder. 

Zuko avoided looking at the other two people standing beside Azula. He knew the mage that would be officiating their marriage, but not his name. After Zuko’s first heat, he had been discouraged from continuing his magic lessons and was never properly introduced to the beta that took his previous teacher’s position when Azula came into power. The other was his soon to be husband and Zuko did not wish to look upon his face just yet. 

The music stopped. Zuko’s feet came to a halt only two beats later. There was talking. Zuko had rehearsed his responses to the point he barely listened to what the mage said, only catching the quips his sister threw out as she gave this prince her blessing to take her brother. 

“I Sokka of the Southern Kingdom, blessed by the moon and friend to the waters, promise to keep you warm and your belly full from this night to the next and everyone there after,” came his husband’s voice. 

It...wasn’t as deep as Zuko had imagined, but it was pleasant. Zuko looked at his husband. He looked close to Zuko’s age and a little more built. He wore paint on his face that did nothing to take away from the pleasant lines of his jaw and cheeks. 

Iroh had been correct. His husband was handsome. 

“I-I...Zuko of the Western Kingdom, blessed by the heat of dragons and friend to fire, accept your hand and vow to be your most loyal partner,” Zuko said, wincing when he felt Azula’s glare. He had stumbled. The risk of breaking this alliance was too great for Zuko to allow such blunders.

The ceremony went on. 

Their hands were tied with a white ribbon, the mage blessed them, and then the ribbon was burned off. An official in blue from the Southern Kingdom appeared with a small box and opened it. Inside were two simple rings. Zuko’s husband slipped one onto his left middle finger and Zuko mirrored the action.. 

The next step, Zuko remembered, was…

His husband leaned in and kissed Zuko over the mask. Zuko noticed a small grin on the southern prince’s lips as he moved back. A strange mix of traditions they had decided on. A public kiss wasn’t needed in a western marriage. Zuko’s face felt warm and he was glad the kiss had not been flesh upon flesh.

Then they were pronounced married. 

Azula stood and clapped her hands. 

“Time for the feast! Let us proceed,” she announced and pushed between Zuko and his husband as she left the wedding hall. 

The southern officials stood and grumbled to each other watching Azula leave. Zuko grit his teeth. Azula was brash and disrespectful because she was young, Zuko reminded himself. She had not had as much time to learn the delicacies their mother had taught spending more time with their father. But, she was a smart ruler. 

It had been five years since King Ozai had died. The king before, Zuko’s grandfather, had started a cold war with the Eastern Kingdom when he was a young ruler that Ozai had been determined to win. Zuko always thought his father was strong, but he was brash and took drastic measures. The Northern and Southern Kingdoms, sister kingdoms, had their trade routes interrupted by naval warfare so badly that contact between the two kingdoms had been completely cut off for six months. In their desperation, they had joined the Eastern Kingdom’s side. Only the Central Kingdom had stayed neutral immediately marking off routes for all other kingdoms to use to pass through their lands. Any that did not follow these rules were met with the power of their air mages. 

Ozai’s death came unexpectedly and without honor. And good riddance, they said. Zuko couldn’t completely disagree. Who knew what man Zuko would be sitting beside now if it had been his father who planned his engagement. He certainly would have married Zuko off earlier, an omega son. 

The southern prince was handsome, Zuko was reminded once more. The warrior’s paint had been washed off leaving his tanned face on full display. Zuko tried not to stare, but he found himself turning his head towards his husband often. His mother’s mask had never given him a full peripheral view, though he was used to working around that. The young man was a messy eater, Zuko had noticed staying his hands every time he had the thought to wipe stray crumbs from the prince’s cheek. It was definitely a gesture a wife could do, his childhood sweetheart had talked of it often and her distaste for it, but Zuko was unsure if it would be welcomed. He hardly knew this man. Zuko decided, though, that he very much liked his husband’s blue eyes when he laughed. They twinkled with such merriment, like stars caught dancing in the ocean. 

Zuko also knew his husband was very loud. 

The southern prince threw back another glass of spiced liquor and slammed it onto the table they sat head of. He raised his other hand to a group of western officials sitting close by and grinned. 

“That’s my third cup and I barely feel it. They said the Western Kingdom had the strongest liquor, but I’ve been more affected by cactus juice,” the prince goaded. 

The officials laughed and waved to servants for another round of drinks promising the prince that he would be so far gone it would have to be his omega that laid claim tonight. 

Zuko stared at his food. He had hardly touched it. It wasn’t often that Zuko ate in front of people since he presented. They always stared at him wondering if he would remove his mask so they could see if his scar had really deformed his face as terribly as rumors said. Tonight, however, Zuko could not remove his mask even if he wanted to. 

Like his husband, Zuko had also washed up after the ceremony. The outer white robes of his wedding attire had been removed so he was only covered in a thin shift scarf draped like a dress and his trousers. A display to fuel his husband’s lustful hunger, a display that bragged to others of what they could no longer have. 

Zuko did not believe he made a good display. He lifted his mask just enough to fit a small bite of food between his lips then sat back and looked around the party hall. 

Azula sat at her own table raised above the rest. Usually, Zuko sat with her on a far end, but never Uncle Iroh. Zuko had always assumed it was out of respect for his niece’s position. Iroh had been regent for two years until Azula presented alpha. In those two years he had done much to bandage what the war had wrought. Protecting Zuko from marriage proposals had been only a small part of it and Zuko was glad. 

But, Zuko knew eventually he would have to marry. 

The Southern Kingdom had been hit hard by theirs. Marriage was a large step towards a peaceful alliance and forgiveness. 

No one of royal blood or official note sat with Azula on Zuko’s wedding night. Only a handful of young alphas, betas, and omegas had been selected to join her, potentials for Azula’s own future wedding. She appeared to favor a few that looked as if they wished to be anywhere else. Behind her stood an official guard and an unofficial guard. The latter was a cute bubbly beta Zuko thought naive and too wishful, but if she could be friends with Azula since they were young then she could be a good mate for his sister as well. 

Someone cleared their throat near Zuko and his attention was brought back before he could pinpoint his uncle in the crowd. 

One of the officials had his eyes on Zuko as he spoke to the southern prince. “Our prince used to study fire magic and was quite talented from what I heard. He almost beat out his father at only thirteen. It is a shame he didn’t, would have saved him and the other kingdoms much embarrassment.” 

“The fact he almost did is truly praiseworthy,” the southern prince said and took a sip from his glass to hide a frown. “I know well how strong the late king was.”

The official harrumphed and tapped at the table. “Your highness, I hear you are not a student of the water magic the north and south are known for?”

The prince laughed. “I’m afraid not. I never managed to click with magic the way I clicked with a blade. Not being able to use magic does make it difficult, but it also makes you stronger. The south kingdom has always put pride in warriors.”

“Yes, I suppose that is how you managed the separation from your northern sister during the war.”

“Indeed,” he said and took another sip. “Ah, but my sister is a water mage, the best among both kingdoms.”

“You have an alpha sister?” another official asked. 

“Nope, omega and proud of it,” the prince said and laughed. 

Zuko felt something tighten in his chest. Were omega children encouraged to pursue magic in other kingdoms? Perhaps she was still very young. Still, his husband’s praise for his younger sister was nice. Zuko would have liked to hear more of it, but then they were back to jokes about drinks and games. Zuko had never been one for trivial past times. Embroidery and playing ball in the court yard with maids he barely spoke to had grown boring so he had stuck with painting and reading as the few past times he was allowed without there being talk. He only ventured back to magic and martial arts when he thought no one would catch him. 

Azula suddenly stood and the hall fell silent. The young western king smiled at those gathered, her eyes sharpening when they met Zuko’s. She lifted a goblet in the air and held it out towards him. 

“I shall toast to my brother and his new mate. Zuko, you have always been an adoring older brother. When we were young I thought you soft and weak and spoiled. You had talent, but not the mind to use it. When you presented, I understood these were not flaws. You were meant to serve a more gentle purpose for our family. A very important purpose. The purpose of peace.” 

Zuko stared at his lap, hands fisted tight on his pants. Too soft, too weak, too spoiled. He had heard that often growing up most often from his sister, second often from their father. But Azula was right. He had not turned out to be some great fire mage warrior as he had dreamed.

He was not meant to be king.

Azula continued. “I will not speak ill of those that have passed, but working towards peace with those my predecessors have wronged has been difficult. Only three of these past years have I had my hands in it and I believe we have come far. Zuko, you bring us honor with this marriage.”

Zuko looked up, his cheeks now warm. He stood and bowed to Azula in thanks. 

“This alliance will make both kingdoms stronger as nothing can tie people together stronger more than blood. Prince Sokka, my brother will not let you down. It will be his honor to bare the knot that will officially make us family. Let it be this night that we become family.”

Then she took a sip and the hall grew loud with applause. 

Zuko felt ill and slowly sat once more. There was a hand on his back and he jumped from the sudden contact. When he turned, his husband was frowning at him, one hand hanging in the air. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the prince said. 

The sick feeling grew. He couldn’t show hesitation. Zuko reached out for the prince’s glass and began pouring him another drink. 

“No, the apology is mine. I will become familiar with your touch. My sister’s praise left me absentminded.”

The prince covered his cup with his hand stopping Zuko from filling it further. He leaned in. Zuko placed the drink pitcher on the table so he could hide his shaking hands in the crumpled material of his pants. 

“If that was praise then I’m a beta air mage,” the prince muttered. 

“I…, the king has gotten much better at praise, I promise she meant well.”

The prince raised a brow then rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Zuko. Zuko took in a deep breath. 

He had brought honor, he was bringing honor, and he would continue to bring honor to their kingdom. 

Zuko let out his breath. 

The southern prince was talking with his own officials when the mage who had officiated their wedding appeared and whispered in the ear of that official. The official nodded and passed the message to the prince in the same quiet way. The prince’s tanned cheeks flushed and he glanced at Zuko then up at Azula. 

What?

The prince stood and held his cup out towards Azula. “I thank you for your kind words, your majesty. I will take them into consideration and begin preparations for retiring tonight. It is early, but our journey back to the Southern Kingdom will be long.”

Azula simply smiled and waved the prince off before piercing Zuko with her eyes. 

Oh. 

It was time for that already. 

Zuko stood. The prince was already at the exit by the time Zuko joined him. He offered his arm for Zuko. It was strong and well toned, Zuko noted. Behind them walked a few maids. 

“I hope you are not offended by leaving the party early?” the prince asked. 

“Do not worry, your highness,” Zuko assured. 

“You can just call me Sokka now, you’re my husband.”

Zuko frowned at the word husband. Anyone that could bare a child in the Western Kingdom was considered a wife. “That would be most improper...Prince Sokka.”

The prince...Sokka, sighed. “I suppose that will do then.”

They walked silently for some time, only the clack of their and the maids’ shoes echoing in the warm stone halls. Sokka came to a stop before they reached the tower where they had both been set up for their wedding day and night. 

“Excuse me, I must see to an important matter before I join you tonight. Would you mind going on ahead?”

Zuko removed his arm from the prince’s and bowed softly. “It is no trouble.”

“No need to bow, I will be along shortly.”

Zuko waited until his husband had disappeared before making his way to his marriage chamber alone. 

For some time Zuko sat alone in the darkness on what would be his marriage bed. He had prepared a bath then thought better of it wiping himself down instead. A bath may do more good afterwards. 

Afterwards. 

Zuko had removed his own pants but his fingers trembled trying to untie the sheer wrapping around his chest. When his husband didn’t appear right away, Zuko managed the courage to get completely undressed, but felt cold and donned on a simple robe that would be easy for Prince Sokka to remove if he wished. Then, he remembered the mask he still wore. It was customary that his husband be the one to remove it and, until then, their marriage could not be considered consummated. 

What if this prince was so disgusted by Zuko’s disfigurement he demanded a different bride? Or a paramour to assist in the act? At best he would call Zuko names and not look at his face. 

Zuko would not be able to take such shame. 

With a wave of his hand, Zuko had rid the bedchamber of all flame and so he sat in the dark. 

The anxiety of waiting made Zuko tired. Sleep called to him just as a pair of feet patted into the chamber. A small sliver of light shone into the room as the prince entered and disappeared as the door closed again leaving them both alone inside. 

“It’s dark in here,” observed the prince. 

Zuko did not reply. 

Prince Sokka moved around the room fussing with his fancy clothes as he began to remove them. “It’s dark longer than it is light in the south. I can see pretty well in darkness, but I am afraid I will stump my toe trying to find the bed. Will you reach out and help me to you?”

Zuko had been ready to insist that the room remain dark. SInce the prince did not seem to mind, he complied standing up and reaching out to the prince. His hands grabbed onto the prince’s wrists and he pulled him along to the bed. Prince Sokka didn’t grab him back. He kept his hands relaxed and slipped away from Zuko’s hold as soon as he was standing in front of Zuko on the bed. 

“I can see your shape. I would prefer to see more, but touch is the most important thing for this act,” the prince said. “But first I must remove your mask. Do I have your permission.”

Zuko licked his lips, mouth feeling dry now that the prince was right in front of him. This was it. All he had to do was lay there. Maybe...maybe it would feel good. His husband was handsome and seemed experienced. Suddenly, Zuko felt relieved he at least knew the basics of kissing if the prince required him to show some form of action. 

“Please do.”

The air between them shifted and Prince Sokka reached out. It wasn’t hard to lift the mask from Zuko’s face, he had already removed the pins that held the band in place. Zuko watched the dark outlines of Sokka’s arms as they gently placed his mother’s precious mask on a small table near the bed where the starlight from the closest window illuminated. Then, the prince shifted back to stand in front of Zuko. 

“Well, I’ll let you get comfortable on the bed first.”

Zuko nodded and scooted back. He rested against the headboard of their large bed and stayed still for a moment. When the prince didn’t immediately join him, Zuko undid his own robe and parted it. He didn’t want this to be drawn out. They were married and Zuko had no desire to change that. His wants did not matter, he had needed to marry this prince and so he had. 

“Oh? It sounds like you’re ready. I’ll join you then. Could have sworn you would be shy,” the prince said and added his weight to the bed. 

Zuko held his breath as Prince Sokka crawled over to him. He wasn’t naked, the material of his pants caressed Zuko’s legs as he pushed between them. The prince’s hand reached out and grabbed Zuko’s chin. He lifted it and leaned in close. 

“Ah, you smell the same and you sounded the same. I suppose this is my husband, no tricks.”

“I am Prince Zuko,” Zuko growled. The prince hadn’t trusted them? Perhaps that was a fair reaction. “I would not dare bring dishonor to my family when we have so little left nor would I dishonor a prince and my husband with such a trick.”

“Such words do make you sound like the omega prince of the Western Kingdom. So be it then,” the prince decided then leaned in and stole a sudden kiss. 

Zuko gasped and pulled his head away. 

The prince chuckled. “I’m sorry to startle you. Without a proper kiss it does not feel like we are married. It is what seals such unions in the sister kingdoms. Here though, it is a ceremony and then I must unveil not only your face but your whole self when night has fallen.”

“Y-yes,” Zuko said. 

“Then allow me to kiss you again.”

Zuko did not pull away this time. His husband’s lips were not soft, but definitely skilled. He almost had Zuko parting his lips with just a few pecks, but instead he moved them across Zuko’s chin and down his neck. The prince kissed lightly on his glands and Zuko shivered. Slowly, Prince Sokka pulled Zuko to lay flat on the bed. His kisses moved to Zuko’s shoulders shedding the robe from his arms. Zuko turned away and closed his eyes. It only made the sensations stronger. 

The touches Zuko had shared with his childhood betrothed had never reached this point. Neither had they been this intense. He had been foolish to think such experience was enough to get him through this. The prince let a hand lay against Zuko’s hip. Zuko bit his lip. That hand moved lower and gripped his leg. The alpha above him shifted. 

Suddenly, it didn’t matter that his husband was handsome. 

It didn’t matter that this was an honorable marriage. 

It didn’t matter that Zuko was unworthy of such an alpha. 

This was a stranger. 

A stranger was touching him. 

He didn’t want this. 

Prince Sokka suddenly sat up. “You don’t want this.”

Zuko gasped and tried to reach out for the prince glancing to the door. “Your highness, please.”

“I can smell you, don’t lie.”

“N-no. My husband...you are my husband!” Zuko insisted though every muscle in his body was telling him to run. “I am simply inexperienced.”

Prince Sokka suddenly grabbed Zuko’s wrists and held them down by his head. He hovered over Zuko once more in the darkness. Zuko felt when he leaned in. 

“Will they know if we do not consummate?” Sokka whispered. 

“Wh-what?”

The prince continued to speak quietly. “Will your sister have you checked to make sure I took you?”

“N-no, we are to be left alone until morning. I...there’s a bath to clean away any signs of that. And other than mating bites, any other mark is frowned upon. It’s warm here in the Western Kingdom and they are easily seen.”

Prince Sokka huffed. “So King Azula will not check, but she will need proof. That’s why you’re scared. Do they have people watching us?”

Zuko continued to stare towards the door. 

“The maids outside are still there. I locked the door when I entered. They can hear us, though.”

“I have never laid with anyone, that is why I am scared. Do not bother with me,” Zuko said. 

“You’re strong enough to fight me off. The moment I saw you I knew you had a warrior’s build even if it was softer and untrained. But, I refuse to take someone who doesn’t want me. This is a marriage of convenience.”

The prince wasn’t going to do it?

“Am I distasteful?” Zuko asked. “How may I change my husband’s mind?”

“The way you say husband is rather bitter, did you know?” his husband said. “No affection at all. That’s how I know you don’t mean it. I won’t have my husband pushing himself.”

Zuko turned to look the other way. He had not been raised to be gentle. When Zuko presented he had only been taught the words of subservience and none of the attitude. 

“Listen,” Prince Sokka said, still keeping his voice down, “I would have no problem taking you. Even without seeing your face I know my husband is very attractive. That is all I need to share a bed with someone. I feel you need more. Your words aren’t consent, they are fear.”

“I--apologize, my prince,” Zuko said, defeated. 

“You do not have to be sorry for it. However, I will need to apologize. If your maids need proof I can fake that but you will be uncomfortable.”

Zuko frowned into the darkness. Fake it? He had never considered tricking his sister. Azula had almost shipped Zuko off for the marriage instead of insisting Prince Sokka come here. The proof she wanted was only for her own satisfaction or to tease Zuko with later. If it had been his father-Zuko knew he must smell of fear now. 

“What do you propose?” he asked. 

Though Zuko couldn’t see it, he knew the prince was grinning. He shifted to lay next to Zuko and tugged on his robe. “Take this off.”

Zuko slid out of the only piece of clothing he had and handed it to the prince. It was chilly, but he didn’t feel as vulnerable knowing his husband would not touch him. 

Prince Sokka shuffled around on the bed. His outline in the dark gave the impression he had laid the robe out across the bed. He hovered over it on hands and feet and cleared his throat. 

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yes?”

“I will need you to make some noise. Not often, just uncomfortable ones loud enough for those at the door to hear. There should be a very loud painful one at the beginning. Perhaps another at the end.”

“The beginning?” Zuko asked. 

The prince chuckled. “You will know. Also, though being watched doesn’t bother me, you may want to look away, but you can not leave the bed.”

Zuko furrowed his brows, but agreed. His expression changed as he felt the prince lower his hips to the bed followed by soft grunts. For a moment Zuko was shocked still, his eyes trained on the dark outline that made up the curve of his husband’s back. When the bed began to shake, Zuko gasped, a surprised yelp escaping him, and he quickly turned away. 

Grunting, hot panting breath, the smell of alpha and lust -- its saturation was choking and Zuko covered his face. He had never been near an alpha performing such an act. There should have been fear, there was, but it had dissipated. Now Zuko couldn’t help but imagine his husband’s hand as he pleasured himself into their marriage bed. He still did not want to be touched, but he could sympathize with the southern prince. Perhaps he had been excited for the bedding. 

“P-prince Zuko,” his husband called out, “don’t hide...mnh...don’t hide your voice from me. It feels good, doesn’t it...ah...here, let me hear you.”

Zuko reddened. Was that the first time the prince had called his name? To have it be in such a position was too much. He whined then grew silent before remembering he had a part to play. He recalled a few sounds he made during the more painful parts of his heat and let one out before cutting himself off. He heard the prince chuckle where he was rocking the bed stroking himself with the motion. 

“That’s it. You’re going to take my knot,” the prince rambled. Zuko found his words embarrassing, but they didn’t sound faked. 

How much experience did his husband have? 

More moaning and grunting followed. Zuko added an uncomfortable moan here and there, cutting himself off most times and stared at the opposite wall. He didn’t think it actually took all that long for the prince to cum. He heard the hiss as a knot formed and then the pleasured ramblings of a man in ecstasy. 

The room went still. 

Zuko took shallow breaths. It smelled so strongly of the other prince the urge to run to a safe corner clawed at his skin, but Zuko knew he was safer here. This was his alpha. 

“Do you have a knife?” Prince Sokka whispered to him. 

“Yes,” Zuko answered truthfully. 

The prince chuckled. “A warrior just as I thought. Can you quietly cut yourself somewhere that won’t be noticed? I need blood. You said you never had this experience before.”

“Oh, right.”

Zuko slipped out a small dagger he’d hidden between the mattresses, a precaution he took no matter where he slept. He quietly sat up so as to not alarm the maids in the hall and pressed the blade against the side of one foot. He cut deep enough to bleed then held the dagger out to his husband. 

Prince Sokka shifted, making the bed rock. Zuko let out a small groan of pain as the prince’s fingers grazed along his arm to find the dagger in the dark. The prince reciprocated the sound as he wiped the dagger onto the robe. There was an arm reaching out towards Zuko. Zuko took it believing his husband was returning the dagger but instead found himself being kissed. 

Fear didn’t make Zuko’s scent bitter, but he was startled. He did cry out when his husband broke away and bit at his shoulder. 

“Just leaving a mark,” Prince Sokka whispered against his ear and handed the dagger over. “More believable that way. I can’t actually mark you as a mate when you’re not in heat.”

Zuko took it and frowned at the prince. “Are we done?”

The prince scoffed, but stood. “Go off and bathe. You smell of dragon incense so heavily I could barely fuck you. I’m glad your natural scent is strong.”

Zuko felt offended even knowing the words were just part of an act. 

“Are you frowning at me? It’s so dark in this room I can barely see you. Not that that matters, your hole felt good so I don’t see a problem with mounting you again once you don’t smell like horrid incense. I’m far too tired for it tonight, though. Off, off. These sheets need to be changed, I won’t sleep in your filth just yet.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but understood and padded away to the bathroom hissing as he stepped on his wounded foot. 

In the bathroom, Zuko found fire salt and used it to make a flame to cauterize his wound. It would still hurt for some days, but he wouldn’t bleed further. Once that was done, he sprinkled more fire salt into the tub and began the process of magically warming it. He could hear the sounds of Sokka ripping off the top sheet of their bed and babbling to the maids waiting outside their chamber door about not having a change of blankets prepared and how he needed a lamp to carry around himself if his husband insisted on sleeping in the dark or else he’d bonk his dick into a bedpost. 

Zuko laughed and climbed into the tub. 

The bath was far more relaxing than Zuko had anticipated. If there ended up being a chance for a bath, Zuko thought it would be to wipe away his pain and disgust. Zuko did feel strange, though. 

They had not consummated, but Zuko was still married to the southern prince. Zuko’s last heat had only ended a week ago so it would be closer to three months before they could properly mate. Even with great control it was unlikely for an alpha to stay in a room with an unrelated omega they found minisculey attractive and Zuko had no reason not to accept the prince’s aid during that time. This Sokka was his alpha. Zuko accepted this. He’d accepted it before he had seen his husband’s face. 

Yet, he had still been scared. 

Shame washed over Zuko. What would have happened had Prince Sokka not been sympathetic? More than just Zuko’s foot would hurt, but it wouldn’t be his husband that caused the worse pain. 

It was a dishonor. 

Zuko stared out the small window in the bathroom, high up as to make it hard to see inside. He couldn’t see the moon or the stars, but he stared blankly into the darkness outside. There were less than three months for Zuko to better prepare himself. No, he had no more than three months. Just because they did not lay together tonight did not mean this alpha would not try to have him tomorrow on the road or when they arrived in the Southern Kingdom. 

Three months until the inevitable. 

Zuko dried himself off and walked back into the dark bedchamber when it was silent. The prince stood staring out a window. He didn’t turn to look at Zuko when he entered. The sheets on the bed had been changed and there was a new robe set out for Zuko. He slipped it on and slowly climbed into bed. His husband di notd join him immediately. Zuko lay sneaking peeks at him, admiring the sharp features illuminated by the moonlight. Prince Sokka glanced his way and Zuko turned back. 

There was a set of sleeping masks placed on the table next to the bed and Zuko slipped one on. He didn’t enjoy the maids staring at him when they came to wake him up in the mornings so it became a habit to wear to cover his scar. The moment Zuko became blind to even the shadows, he was joined in bed. 

Prince Sokka laid down far from him. Slowly, Zuko settled down until he felt an arm snake around his middle. 

“You said we weren’t…” Zuko began. If his husband insisted he would feel betrayed but it was what Zuko expected. 

“We’re just cuddling. I like to hold onto something when I sleep and it would be good for you to smell like me.”

Zuko felt himself grow warm. He didn’t question his husband further. Every few seconds he was pulled closer and closer to the prince until he could feel the other man’s own robe clad body against his back. Everything about him was hard. Everything. 

“You smell nice,” the prince said burying his nose into Zuko’s hair. “I could get used to this I think.”

Zuko stayed his breath, heart hammering. The prince said no more. His breathing slowed and he grew soft against Zuiko’s back as he fell asleep. Zuko relaxed. Traveling here must have truly been tiring. Cautiously, Zuko turned in the prince’s arms just enough to take a curious whiff. 

Sea salt from traveling and strange herbs, something metallic and alpha. Zuko didn’t dare get closer for a better whiff. It was enough that he didn’t smell angry. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Morning came early. Zuko was waiting by a van of carriages before the sun had fully risen. It would take most of the day to get to the harbor where the south kingdom’s ships were ready to take their prince and new bride home. They wanted to set sail before sunset. It would take at least a week with good weather to get to the Southern Kingdom. A week on the water with mostly strangers. It had been years since Zuko had gone sailing. He wondered if he still had his sea legs. 

“Dearest brother,” Azula called, stepping up beside Zuko. 

Zuko turned and gave a slight bow to his sister. “Azula.”

“It’s good you still call me by name when we’re in private. It will change now that you’re married,” the king said. “You have everything ready?”

“”I was ready many nights ago,” Zuko assured. “I said I wouldn’t bring dishonor to us with this marriage.”

Azula reached up and grasped Zuko’s shoulder. “And so you haven’t. I can see that you obediently did your duty last night”

Zuko reddened and looked away. He hadn’t, but if their little trick had worked it was all the same. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Azula laughed. “You’re twenty-one already. I should have married you off when I first became king, but I waited for a better proposal. I’ve heard the southern prince is a considerate lover.”

Zuko adjusted his mask and stared down at his hands. “He did not shy away, for that I am thankful.”

The king rolled her eyes. “Whatever, it looks like the horses are ready, it’s time for you to leave.”

There were loud voices from one of the carriages and Zuko saw the prince loudly conversing with one of his men as they managed the last of the set up. Prince Sokka’s clothes were still blue, but his riding clothes were far more simple and showed off the toned shape of his arms with the lack of sleeves. His brown hair which had been down last night was now tied up to show his undercut, a bit of fuzz growing back in. He turned and Zuko was quick to look away in case he was caught staring. 

Suddenly, Zuko was being pulled down and Azula was whispering into his ear. “Please your husband well.”

A shock ran through Zuko’s body. Alpha commands were a legend, but they still held some truth. It was like an itch, but it could be ignored. However, Azula was not only Zuko’s sister, but his king and any command she made in that voice irked him to his very core. He felt tingly and weak and could only nod. 

Azula chuckled. “Good, now go.” She shoved Zuko forward and he stumbled a few steps. 

“Next time I will see you will be at my own wedding, but let us hope you’re not in condition to attend,” Azula called after him. 

Zuko turned just in time to see his sister make a round gesture in front of her own stomach. Then, she turned and began walking back into the castle, her two guards joining her with only curious glances lingering on Zuko. 

“Nephew!”

The tingling stopped as Zuko saw his uncle approach. 

“Uncle!”

They grasped arms in greeting and Iroh smiled up at Zuko. “My boy, I did not get to wish you well before you retired last night. How do you fare this morning?”

“I feel the same as I do every morning but somehow different.”

Iroh hummed, his eyebrows knitted together. He took Zuko’s hand and led him to a carriage. “Come we will have much time to talk on our way to the harbor.”

“Are you really joining me, uncle?” Zuko asked. 

Most of those from the Western Kingdom joining on the journey to the Southern Kingdom were just sailors that would return back on a single boat soon after they arrived. Uncle Iroh would return as well, but Zuko was thankful for his company anyways even if it worried him to leave Azula to run the kingdom without any family. 

Then again, she did need to learn to do that. 

It wasn’t long after they settled into the carriage that the journey began. Zuko starred long and hard at the castle until it sank in that it was no longer his home. Then, he shut the curtains to the carriage he shared with only his uncle, his husband somewhere upfront helping make plans for their travels. 

“You’re not wearing your mother’s mask,” Iroh pointed out. 

Zuko reached up and felt the softness of his lips. “It’s difficult to wear when riding. I did not want to risk it cracking. We will also be eating difficult meals on this journey. Wearing a simple mask that doesn’t cover my mouth seemed practical.”

“So it is, but has your husband not seen your face?”

“He has not made it known if he has,” Zuko answered. 

Iroh appeared relieved. “It is good he honored your wishes in that way at the very lease.”

“Uncle, what do you mean?”

Reaching across the carriage to where Zuko sat opposite, Iroh took Zuko’s hand and patted in between both of his. “I can see he wasn’t gentle, but tell me now if your husband scares you or if your first night married was amicable.” 

Zuko pulled his hand away. “Uncle!”

He wanted to say nothing happened, to explain to his uncle that his husband had not even touched him. Zuko could not. Whether it was last night or when Zuko’s next heat came, he would eventually lay with his husband. 

“He was accommodating, I assure you.”

Iroh nodded. “Alright, alright, now let us discuss less personal topics. We must have the next king’s mate as knowledgeable about the Southern Kingdom as the current king.”

Ah, lessons. Zuko had not had the pleasure in over two months as his wedding was being prepared. Though they frustrated him, Zuko understood their importance. 

Prince Sokka was the heir to the Southern Kingdom and that meant Zuko would take the same place his mother once held only in a different kingdom. 

Half way through the day, the caravan stopped for rest. Zuko did not leave his carriage and instead dozed quietly with a stomach full of the snacks Iroh had shared with him.. When the door opened, Zuko expected to see his uncle rejoining him for more lessons. He adjusted his mask so he could rub at the sleep in his eyes, words of greeting on his lips, He froze when he caught the scent of metal entering the carriage. 

Alpha. 

Zuko opened his eyes to see Prince Sokka hopping in. The prince shut the door and settled in beside Zuko instead of taking the seat across from him. 

“Hello, husband,” the prince greeted with a grin. 

“Husband?”

Prince Sokka held up a finger. “Oh, right, your uncle did say he was going over the cultural differences between our kingdoms with you. You’re male so it’s husband.” 

“Oh.”

The prince stared at Zuko expectantly for a moment then sighed. “Again, hello, husband.”

“H-hello...my prince.”

Prince Sokka scoffed. “Still speaking to me like a stranger. Well, I suppose we are.”

Zuko nodded and glanced out the carriage window. He was suddenly shook as the carriage began to move. “Oh, my uncle…”

“I asked to trade places,” the prince explained. “I want us to get closer and it would be odd if I didn’t want to spend alone time with my new spouse.”

“Of course,” Zuko agreed. 

“Oh, by the way, I wanted to amend you. Cutting your foot was a good idea. The limping really sold our lie to your sister. Though I have to say it’s been a bit embarrassing being congratulated on having sex,” the Prince said. 

Limping? Right, it hurt to walk on the healing burn, but Zuko hadn't realized it was notable. “It was not planned. I figured no one would look at my feet, they’re covered. I also cauterized the wound so it would not continue to spill.”

“Oh, with your fire magic stuff?” the prince asked, waving his hands around. “That’s cool and smart. Must have hurt though.”

“A little burn is nothing. By tomorrow I won’t even feel it,” Zuko assured. 

A sad expression crossed the prince’s face and he stared at Zuko a moment too long. Zuko looked away, becoming aware of his scarred face even though it was covered. He wove his fingers together as not to bring more attention to it by touching his mask. 

“So, uh,...I know I told you to just call me Sokka, but I never asked if it was okay to just call you Zuko or if you needed me to add the ‘prince’ in front of it. You are still a prince after all.” 

Zuko was a bit intimate, but Zuko reminded himself that he had laid beside this man while he jerked off and would be birthing his future heirs so intimateness was an obstacle they would have to get past eventually. 

“Whatever is comfortable for you, Husband,” Zuko answered. 

Prince Sokka sighed. “That word still sounds bitter.”

“It sounds forced when you say it.”

The prince looked startled. For a second Zuko felt scared, but then his husband was laughing. 

“Alright, touche, prince, touche.”

Ah, the laughing. His husband was very handsome laughing. 

“Oh, a smile!” Prince Sokka pointed out. “I can see your smile with this mask.”

Zuko straightened his face. “Pardon?”

Prince Sokka grinned and leaned in close backing Zuko up against the side of the carriage. “Your lips are pinker than I imagined maybe because you’re so pale. And the lines of your chin aren’t as soft. It’s very handsome.”

Zuko frowned. 

“Oh, have I upset you? I know your face is a topic that makes you uncomfortable and I apologize. However, we’re already married and as far as everyone else cares, we’ve become one. What you look like doesn’t matter, but I can not help being intrigued.”

“Intrigued?” Zuko asked. Was the prince going to demand he remove his mask and show him his face?

Prince Sokka reached out for Zuko’s face and tilted his chin up. “Yes, I’m intrigued. I’ve kissed your lips without knowing their appearance, but knowing their appearance only makes me want to know them more intimately.”

“That...makes little sense,” Zuko said fearing he sounded quite breathless. 

“I suppose it doesn’t,” the prince agreed but only moved closer. His blue eyes were locked with Zuko’s. He couldn’t look away. Such a pretty color. He felt them crash into him like a wave with the prince’s next words. “May I know them again?”

_ May I kiss you? _

“I…,” Zuko stuttered trying to find his own breath, “...shall not deny it.”

Softly, Prince Sokka leaned in and pressed his lips to Zuko’s. Though Zuko had felt them the night prior, his skin tingled with surprise at the sensation. The prince pulled away only a hair’s width before pressing another kiss and another slowly and sweetly moving them to Zuko’s chin. His fingers trailed down Zuko’s neck and pressed below his scent gland. Zuko swallowed unsure of the intimate touch. The prince’s kisses moved back to Zuko’s lips. He pushed at Zuko’s lips with the tip of a wet tongue and Zuko gasped. 

Kissing like this had happened before though rarely with Zuko’s childhood betrothal. Right before Zuko had been dishonored by his father, he had begun to explore puberty with Mai, his beta fiance. The relationship had strained after that incident then completely cut off when he presented as omega. Almost immediately after the first peace talks happened after Ozai’s passing, Mai had been shipped off to marry as part of an alliance with the Eastern Kingdom. 

Nothing they had done compared to what the southern prince was doing in Zuko’s mouth. The sensations had Zuko trembling. At first he had tried to match it, thought he could, but quickly got lost. He felt weak and alone in the carriage with this alpha he still didn’t know well, that made him scared. Zuko needed to anchor himself, to catch his breath and think. It wasn’t easy to think when it felt like your body was dissolving. 

Zuko lifted a hand and pushed at Prince Sokka’s chest. A nice hard chest. He tried to speak into the kiss, but it sounded like whining. His mask felt like it was shifting and that made Zuko’s blood run cold and allowed him to finally find the strength to pull away. 

“M-my prince,” Zuko gasped and took in a deep breath. 

The carriage was quiet. Zuko could hear his husband breathing close to him, but he wasn’t responding. He glanced at the alpha. Prince Sokka’s face was flushed, blue eyes lidded. They weren’t quite as lustful as they had been when he kissed Zuko. Something else had settled in them making them cold. Prince Sokka swallowed and settled back on his side of the seat no longer crowding Zuko. 

“I’m sorry,” the prince said. 

Zuko adjusted his mask. “I do not understand what for. I am your husband. I...don’t have that much experience. I can learn just...perhaps not here.”

“Of course,” Prince Sokka agreed, but still did not face Zuko again. “But it’s not that, is it? I suppose it was foolish of me to think you would fall in love with me at first sight or just because I was a little nice to you. Or maybe it was because I thought, being older than me, you would be use to sex with strangers.”

“I haven’t--” Zuko started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“That’s obvious, but I didn’t care about how pure you were when I agreed to the marriage. It’s not rare to see couples kissing where I’m from, so I still may steal kisses, but to go that far into a kiss, I won’t do it again when you obviously don’t want it.”

“We’re married so it’s fine,” Zuko assured. 

“No it’s not. I think you find me handsome to some extent and you are far more attractive then what I was told, but that doesn’t mean you want me or I you. This is a marriage of convenience and I plan to stick to it. It has been some time since I was last with someone and I let that cloud my mind just now. That’s why I apologized. I won’t force you to do what you don’t want to if I can help it. I promise that.”

“Alright,” Zuko sighed. It wasn’t alright. Obviously, his husband craved an intimate physical connection. However, was he a gentleman? Was there something else keeping him from taking Zuko? Zuko wasn’t trying to deny him, but sometimes his body froze up and he got scared. He would get over it just like he got over everything else. Saying that, though, would probably make the prince angry. 

They sat in silence in the carriage the rest of the ride to the harbor. The prince jumped out with only a few words to Zuko going to discuss things with his blue clad entourage. Zuko waited until his uncle came to find him to get out of the carriage and followed him onto their boat. 

“How was the ride with your husband?” Iroh asked. 

“Quiet,” Zuko answered. 

A comfortable spot was set up for them on the deck of the ship to drink tea and play games as they got ready to set sail. Zuko didn’t look back at the harbor. He stared at the horizon between losing games to his uncle and watched the sun as it lowered in the west. It made the sky look like it was burning. When the boat was finally far enough out to sea to no longer be in the Western Kingdom’s territory, Zuko got up and stood staring south where the sunset melted into the inky blanket that was night. For the first time in years, Zuko parted his lips and took in air untainted by his family’s past. 

It didn’t taste like freedom. 

The air tasted of salt. 


	2. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~~

**2\. Water**

  
  


Over a week later, Zuko finally caught his first sight of the Southern Kingdom. He stood on the ship’s deck early morning enjoying a cup of tea with his uncle as was routine. The docks appeared on the horizon with villagers eager to greet their returning prince and the sailor families he brought along. Seeing them, Zuko disappeared below deck and entered his room. 

The last week had been spent in relative silence holed up in many corners of this single room reading. It was a lifestyle Zuko was used to, but had it gone on any longer Zuko feared he would have become stir crazy. In the Western Kingdom, Zuko would leave his room when he was restless, but otherwise only when he was called out by his sister or his uncle. On the ship, it had only been his uncle that called for him to sit on the deck with tea and board games. It was only his uncle.

Prince Sokka entered Zuko’s room at night. It was always after Zuko had climbed into bed and all but one light was turned off. The prince would greet him softly then stumble to the couch on the far side of the room smelling of strong liquor and fall asleep. He had a room of his own, but the prince used that to entertain the ship captain and the group of officials he had brought along. Once or twice he had chatted with Iroh inside it. He slept in Zuko’s room, though. Every night. Eventually, Zuko had added pillows and blankets to the couch so his husband would be more comfortable. The morning after he had started doing that, he had run into his husband and received a kiss to his masked cheek. It was the only affection Zuko had received from Prince Sokka since they went to sea. 

The half day’s ride to the castle of the Southern Kingdom from the harbor traveled much the same. Zuko shared his carriage with his husband, but also his uncle. They talked animatedly with each other, but only Iroh tried to bring Zuko into the conversation. After some time receiving only short answers, his uncle left him to ponder. 

Zuko didn’t mind. Just staring out the window of the carriage was enough to keep his mind busy. Everything was so very different here. 

The Western Kingdom was sunny. Even in the colder part of the year, Zuko often found himself walking around sleeveless and sweating. Only the nights were cold, but a few furs over top of his blankets and a fire in the hearth remedied that. It was only a few days before their arrival that Zuko began to wear the furs his husband had brought with him as gifts. They all had linings in the red popular among western royalty, but with blue embellishments the Southern and Northern Kingdoms were fond of. Outside, all Zuko could see was ice and snow. It was far different from the jungles and deserts Zuko had grown up in. 

The Southern Kingdom’s castle was made of old stone and patched with imported wood. Going east led to more forests, but both of the pole kingdoms preferred not to destroy the little nature their cold climate could grow. Outside of the castle gates, there was just white for miles and then glaciers and icy mountains. Inside the castle’s gate everything became dull gray. 

Zuko followed Prince Sokka off the carriage followed by his uncle. There to greet them was an old woman the prince embraced in a gentle loving manner and a girl not much younger than Zuko who could have been the spitting image of the woman in her younger years. The girl pushed the prince away when he tried to shower her with affection and Zuko felt himself tense up. 

“Gran-gran, you shouldn’t brave the castle steps just to come greet me,” Prince Sokka laughed. 

“I wouldn’t let these old knees creek just for you, boy.” The old woman rolled her eyes, but her gaze was full of adoration. They turned cold once they were on Zuko. “I came to greet your husband in your father’s stead.” 

“Father?”” Prince Sokka asked. “It appears he’s not here.”

“No, trouble in the southern villages with sea monsters and rebels. My son has always been one to take on problems in person,” she explained, her full attention on Zuko. “I apologize on his behalf for not being here to greet you, Prince Zuko. I am Kanna, King Hakoda’s mother. It is my pleasure to greet you.”

Kanna. Zuko searched for the name in his memories. The southern king’s mother. She was a commoner and a beta, but that didn’t matter among the sister kingdoms. Usually, once the heir was old enough to take power, the spouse that married into the monarch would step down but that didn’t mean they weren’t the ones ruling from the shadows. However, Zuko remembered that Lady Kanna had remarried a mage from the Northern Kingdom and no longer held the title of dowager queen, she hadn’t since before the war had ended. By remarrying, she had taken herself and her married family out of the line of succession. 

Lady Kanna’s cold gaze was simply caution. 

Zuko bowed his head to the old woman. “Greetings, Lady Kanna. Your presence is a warm one and I feel blessed by it. Allow me to introduce my uncle, Lord Iroh. He has been gracious enough to accompany me.”

Iroh bowed. “King Azula sends her regards, Lady Kanna. I wished to see the Southern Kingdom on friendly terms once more in my old age. It is just as cold as I remembered, but as charming and beautiful as its people.”

Lady Kanna laughed. “Charming indeed. You did much in the name of peace before King Azula took over. We are thankful to have you. Allow me to introduce Princess Katara.”

“No, let me,” Prince Sokka cut in. “He’s my husband and Lord Iroh is a good guy. We played lots of Pai Sho together on the ship.”

Prince Sokka cleared his throat and gestured to the younger girl. “This is my sister, Mage Princess Katara. I’ve talked about her some. The only thing special about her is she’s a top notch water mage. But she’s bossy and thinks she’s the king sometimes.”

“Sokka!” the girl exclaimed. 

The prince only laughed. “What, it’s not as if my husband won’t figure out you have a bad personality. Even Aang knows yet he’s still courting you.”

Princess Katara flushed and glanced to Zuko. She quickly set her face into a calm expression and bowed to him. “My prince, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope my brother has not caused you trouble. Was your trip smooth?”

Zuko bowed back. “Princess. Yes, the waters were calm. And the prince has been nothing but accommodating.” 

“If that is the case, let’s not leave our new prince and western guests out in the cold. It takes more than a couple days to get used to the weather,” Lady Kanna said and led the group inside. 

Inside the castle was a bit more color though nothing as vibrant as what decorated the western palace. Even after war, Zuko’s family had made it a priority to keep up appearances. The decorations of the south were more natural, more primal. Animal heads and furs were put in places Zuko would usually see a painting. Zuko didn’t find it distasteful though he had little eye for decorating in the first place. If these were shows of pride and honor, Zuko felt he could understand them. 

Lady Kanna talked as they walked pointing out rooms and speaking of the history of the castle occasionally embarrassing her grandchildren. The prince took the stories with embarrassed laughter and groans while the princess barely paid them mind, only adding to the conversation to give her own take on the story or adding information she appeared rather proud to know. Princess Katara liked to be known, Zuko thought. Zuko only spoke up when the question was directed at him, his uncle covering for most of the conversation. 

When they reached the throne room, Lady Kanna bowed and excused herself along with Princess Katara. A servant came to escort Iroh to the guest wing leaving Zuko alone with his husband. 

“Well, this is the throne room,” the prince said. “Gran-gran sort of already went over it, but we have time to discuss proprietary later. My father cares little for it if you haven’t noticed how rough my sister is yet. Not that...well...I used to tell her an omega and a girl shouldn’t be so opinionated, but I was wrong for that. So...if you have something to say, go ahead and say it.”

Prince Sokka stared at Zuko expectantly. Zuko was still trying to understand what his husband meant. 

“I...like the throne room. It’s smaller, more intimate. My father and King Azula both liked to be high up,” Zuko said. 

The prince sighed. “Not what I meant, but okay. The throne, a good place to start.”

The southern king’s throne was set upon a very low podium. It was not made out of gold like the western throne, but very fine and fancy wood carvings. Smaller seats were spread around in a semi-circle beside it. 

“My father usually sits in the big seat, but when he’s not here I do. You can actually see my butt imprint in the cushion. I’ve been taking over for him since I was thirteen and presented. You’ll sit in the seat beside it when I am or the seat beside that if my father is preceding. Sometimes Katara sits up here as well, most times she does. She sits on the other side, but I guess we’ll have to move her seat a bit further away. Since you’re royal born, you are next in line after me until we have children.”

Zuko nodded and missed the looks the prince sent over to him. Everything made sense to Zuko. Eventually, they would have children. Eventually, they would lay together. Eventually could be tonight or three months from now when his heat came. 

Eventually. 

“Are you tired, husband?” Prince Sokka asked. “I can show you our chambers and you can rest. It has been a long journey.”

Ah, their chambers. Perhaps eventually was now. The thought made Zuko nervous. He took a deep breath still tasting sea salt on his tongue though they were two hours away from any shoreline. 

“Yes, it has been some years since I travelled. I no longer have the constitution for it. A rest would do me well,” Zuko said. 

The prince rolled his eyes. “I think you have a good constitution, but fatigue is fatigue. Come along then.”

They didn't talk. More appropriately, the prince talked happily to himself as they walked to one of the towers of the castle. Zuko was grateful to not have to answer, but he found his husband’s rambling enthralling. Even humorous though he had no energy for laughing. Prince Sokka was very animated, Zuko had learned. At least his husband was not boring. 

And he was handsome. 

“These chambers are actually fairly new to me as well. I was still in the nursery wing, until I agreed to the marriage. These chambers are made to share so there was no point in dirtying up such a large space on my own.”

Prince Sokka led them to a pair of highly ornate carved wooden doors. There was a guard down the hall eager to help, but the prince didn’t allow it, opening the door and holding it for Zuko. Inside, Zuko found himself in a large sitting area with a grand fireplace. There were doors and archways on the far walls that led into different rooms. 

“This is the main sitting area. There are two studies so we can both have our own space. The bathroom is large. I would complain about the bathtub being a waste since it takes so long to heat it up, but you have a nifty little ability that I’m actually now super excited about.”

“It would be a pleasure to warm you a bath,...husband,” Zuko said. 

The prince paused, frowned, his eyes scanning Zuko looking unpleased, then he continued to speak. “There’s an extra room to use as a nursery or whatever you want. And then the bedroom.”

With a flourish, the prince opened the door to the bedroom and waited for Zuko to walk in. The decorations inside were relatively the same as those throughout the rest of the castle, but there was a theme of night skies and stars in the tapestries and carvings. In the middle raised on a podium was a canopied bed covered in furs that looked inviting and larger than the one they’d shared on their wedding night. There were also many other comfortable looking places to lounge. 

“Of course we have our own closets off to the side, but this is it. How do you like it?” the prince asked. 

“I like it well,” Zuko answered with full honesty. “It doesn’t smell like dragon’s incense.”

Prince Sokka laughed. “Oh, so that smell wasn’t a preference of yours?”

Zuko let a small smile show as he faced his husband. “No, it is something they light for all omegas. It’s nauseating, but apparently good for encouraging an omega’s system.”

The prince flushed. “O-oh, well...I...um...if you’re looking for that...well...Katara’s the one you would want to talk to about any omega related stuff. I’m very ill informed on the matter, forgive me.”

Zuko shook his head. “I didn’t expect you to know about it, my prince.”

“I should, though,” he muttered then walked up to Zuko. 

Zuko’s breath caught. He had gotten used to the space between his husband and him. Their small talk had been nice and only a little more than Zuko had expected. After being mostly ignored on their trip here, Zuko had planned to be left in their chambers ravaged or not. 

The ravaging might still happen, Zuko thought as the prince reached out and softly touched his hair, careful of the mask. He very gently petted Zuko’s hair then leaned down the half a head difference in their height to place a kiss on Zuko’s crown. 

“You have done well, husband, relax for now. Workers will come in with your things soon. I have business to take care of,” the prince said and stepped away. 

Zuko looked up. “Who should I ask about my duties? If there are any required of me, that is.”

Azula had kept Zuko like a flower, watering him with her expectations for a good marriage, but Zuko remembered his mother had responsibilities as the queen. Zuko would also be queen where no queen now stood. 

“If you want duties, you will have them,” the prince said as he walked to the doors. “However, there are none today. Just relax.”

Relax?

Zuko stood still in the middle of the bedchamber. Still and alone. 

Relax. 

Zuko hadn’t relaxed in over five years. How was he supposed to do that now? He was alone. 

Zuko raised a hand flickering off all firelit lights in the room. He removed his mask and tossed it on a bedside table. Very meticulously, he stripped down to his bottom layers and folded his clothes before closing every curtain around the bed. Then, Zuko finally climbed beneath the furs and curled up into a ball letting the tears he’d kept in over the week finally fall. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Zuko climbed out of the bed the next morning with sore eyes and an ache in every bone in his body. He regretted the sudden onslaught of emotions. He must have wailed on and off for hours before finally sleeping. It was still dark outside. He walked quietly around the room noting a few packages from servants. He then headed to the bathroom for a warm bath taking his time. No one had come to wake him up yet and he hadn’t felt the presence of his husband in their chambers. As he walked around in only a robe, his hood pulled over his head feeling hungry, he wondered how early exactly he had woken for no one to come and retrieve him.

There was a knock on the chamber doors just as Zuko had pulled snacks from the pile of luggage that had been left in the sitting room. He put them back and called out.

“Who is it?”

“Your Highness, it’s Lady Kanna. We were wondering if you would be missing lunch, too, or if you would like to join my granddaughter and I in the ice garden for a light picnic.”

L-lunch? Zuko’s eyes widened. Was it that time? 

“I...I will join you. Allow me to find appropriate attire. I apologize for the wait,” Zuko said and hurried to dress himself.

For once, Zuko wished he had grown up with a handmaiden that dressed him, but only omegas had those and no one expected him to be an omega. At least then Zuko would have someone to reliably wake him up at a proper hour. It had slipped his mind that the sky was darker here in the south particularly this time of the year. He didn’t try to be too fancy, just dressed warm enough and made sure his mother’s mask would allow him to eat where he placed it on his face. The travelling mask was more comfortable, but Zuko had been wearing it for quite some time and he needed the courage his mother had possessed to bring him out of the stupor he’d fallen into last night. 

“My apologies, my lady,” Zuko said as he exited the chambers. “I had no intention of sleeping so late nor dawdling for so long.”

Lady Kanna’s face was strained, but she smiled nonetheless. “I am sure you needed the rest. You’re also not used to the time here. Do not worry.”

Zuko followed Lady Kanna, still feeling on edge. “Were there duties I missed? Anything I need to attend to?”

“I’m sure Katara will talk with you about the house books and event planning. Both Sokka and his father like little events. But, any other duties will be up to you, your husband, and the king. Mostly, just look after yourself and the heirs.”

Zuko’s face reddened beneath his mask. “Yes of course.”

The ice garden was a beautiful little place outside filled with ice sculptures. At one of the carved wooden tables spread throughout the garden sat the princess Katara and a few others. Zuko did not see his husband, but there was a young man with a shaved head helping Katara place food from a basket onto the table. There was also a girl in rich greens that laid across a seat dangling bare feet. She was the first to look up when Zuko approached and turned to tell the others. 

“Katara, dear, set a place for Prince Zuko,” Lady Kanna called. 

The princess met Zuko’s eyes with furrowed brows and muttered under her breath as she rearranged a few dishes. Zuko was too far away to hear her, but the young man chastised her. 

When Zuko reached the table, he bowed to the group. “My apologies for interrupting. I would be honored to share a meal with the princess and her companions.”

“Wow, he talks as pretty as he looks,” said the girl in green. 

“Toph, he’s wearing a mask, you don’t know what he looks like, none of us do,” Katara said. 

“Oh, is he? Pfft, another point for the blind girl then. You’re missing out,” the girl in green said. She stood up and bowed to Zuko, except Zuko was about a foot to the left of where she was looking with her gray glassy eyes. 

Zuko moved over so he was standing in front of her. “Your words are a blessing of warmth, my lady.”

“Lady Toph from the Beifong lordship in the Eastern Kingdom,” the girl greeted. 

Zuko felt his face tighten up in unease. He had guessed the girl was from the Eastern Kingdom with her green clothes, the fabric different from what Lady Kanna and Katara wore. Out of every kingdom, the Western Kingdom’s relations were most thin with the Eastern’s. 

“Your ladyship, I--”

“Just call me Toph. I’m sixteen, but I haven’t presented yet so just treat me like a little sister. Well, another little sister. I wouldn’t like it if you treated me like King Azula. As for the war stuff, my family wasn’t really affected.” 

“What Lady Toph means is she is our retainer,” Lady Kanna explained. “She was born blind, but is an exceptional earth mage and only heir to the Beifong family.”

“They sent her here for safe keeping and she refuses to leave,” Katara said looking at the young woman with irritated adoration. 

“That’s right, but I’m not totally blind or helpless or anything. I see with my feet. And if I have stone fruit I can see even better. That’s how I know you’re pretty,” Toph said and reached out for Zuko’s arm hugging onto it. 

Zuko was startled at first, but Toph did still have the smell of a child on her so he didn’t mind the sudden affection as much as he thought. His arm felt warm and a shiver ran through his body, but he let it run its course. Other than the physical contact he had with his husband, Zuko couldn't remember anything more than the occasional hug or pat from his uncle since his mother left.

“You can sit with me, Prince Zuko,” Toph said and pulled him down beside her at the bench.

The young man smiled as he handed Zuko a cup. “I'm Mage Aang, it is good to meet you Prince Zuko.”

Zuko took the glass respectfully. “A water mage?”

“No,” the mage said and Zuko knew that by the tattoos that covered his shaven head and arms. “I come from a mage tower in the Central Kingdom. I'm studying the magic of moon ice from the moon pools that water mages use here.”

“So you wish to be a sorcerer?” Zuko asked.

“That's right. I've already learned to harness the powers of moon ice and Toph has shown me how to correctly eat a stone fruit so I should be able to do earth magic soon if all goes well.”

Zuko glanced at the blind girl beside him and smiled behind his mask. “I get the feeling Lady Toph is a hard teacher, but very wise.”

Toph beamed. “I'm better than Katara though.”

“Toph! It's difficult to learn more than one type of magic. Aang came here when our water mages were focused on war and we didn't have many of them to begin with. It was hard to teach him so young,” Katara said.

Zuko frowned. Because of the war, huh.

“Katara, why don't you serve your brother-in-law some of that seal pudding you've been aging. I'm sure he would love to taste our kingdom's specialty,” Lady Kanna interrupted.

The princess huffed, but pulled her face into a neutral expression as she turned her attention to Zuko. “Would you care for a plate, Prince Zuko?”

“Yes, thank you, Princess.”

Katara scooped out something black and jiggly from a container and put it on a plate. She added dried fish and a nut and berry mix to the side along with something white and curdled Zuko thought was cheese. When the plate was filled, she placed it before Zuko.

Zuko stared. The black stuff was a bit challenging to look at as he was pretty sure he knew what seal pudding was. If it was a delicacy then it couldn't be any worse than what Zuko had eaten when out sailing with his uncle during the war. However, Zuko wasn't sure how to eat this. He picked up a nut and munched on that to give him time to glance around the table.

Toph didn't have any of the black stuff, just fish. Aang had a vegetarian's spread. Both of the southerners were busy making their own plates and when they glanced over at Zuko, they looked expectant.

Zuko picked up a berry this time and slipped it under his mask.

“Oh, is that how you eat with that on?” Aang asked only to get shoved by Katara.

“Katara, give Prince Zuko a knife and crackers. He won't be able to eat the pudding if he's limited like that,” Lady Kanna said.

Katara scoffed, but put a plate of crackers and a knife down beside Zuko's plate.

“Traditionally, seal pudding is eaten in large balls with your hand, but you can also treat it as a spread,” Lady Kanna explained.

Zuko thanked her and spread a good chunk on a cracker. He lifted his mask to eat, but felt a tremor on his seat and turned to his side where Toph was leaning towards him.

“Put cheese on the cracker with it, trust me,” she said.

Zuko did and was thankful. The cheese was salty and soft, but the seal pudding had an overwhelming iron taste to it and was very bitter. The salt from the cheese brought out the aged smokiness that cured seal meat would have. It wasn't what a delicacy should taste like, but Zuko managed to swallow the whole scoop this way.

“I have heard of seal pudding. I look forward to trying other versions of it as well as other traditional dishes here,” Zuko said.

“We hope they can be to your taste, Prince Zuko.”

“I am not terribly picky about food. I did bring spices along with me that should have been gifted to the kitchens on rare occasions should they get inventive,” Zuko explained.

“Oh, they received those,” Katara assured. “I'll make sure all of your meals have them added.”

“Oh, no need for that,” Zuko said. “I do like spicy foods, but I am not picky as I've said. They are a gift.”

Katara didn't look like she believed that but ate at her own rate.

Toph popped up from her seat. “Prince Zuko, let me walk you around the ice garden.”

Zuko had managed to eat most of his food. Wearing the mask did make him eat slower, but he had been hungry having not eaten since the previous day's lunch.

“I would not mind,” Zuko said and stood excusing himself from the others.

Toph immediately clung onto his arm again and quickly pulled him away. For a blind girl, she ran haphazardly, always stopping before she ran into anything.

“You really can see with your mage powers, you're amazing.”

Toph laughed. “Now if only I could present, but I'm okay with not presenting. If I don't then I won't have to marry. Though I do want to marry, but I'd like to pick them, you know. Well, I suppose you wouldn't know.”

Zuko sighed. “I never had that thought, but it must be a nice one to have.”

“If it was someone like you or Sokka, I'd gladly go along with it,” Toph said.

“You barely know me.”

Toph rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko. Her eyes were a bit too low, but Zuko just leaned down so their eyes were at the same level.

“I can hear your heartbeat, Prince Zuko. You're nervous and scared, but when you get things right you're happy. If I didn't think you were a good person I wouldn't have saved you from Katara's nasty seal pudding.”

Zuko was touched, but also confused. “I...thought seal pudding was good. My uncle had it before.”

“Seal pudding is good, but not Katara's. She's not good at cooking, but luckily Aang is vegetarian so she doesn't have to try too hard to give him something tasty. Meat really isn't her forte. You should try Sokka's. Next time he goes seal hunting, ask him to make you some.”

“I...wouldn't want to bother him,” Zuko said. Seal hunting sounded fun, though.

“You're his husband, it wouldn't be a bother. Anyways, he bothers you at night, right?”

Zuko felt his face heat up.

“Oh, you're blushing!”

“You can't...ugh.”

Toph laughed. “You can't hide it from me, prince. Is he good?”

Good? “Prince Sokka has been very accommodating.”

“Ah, not a lie, but not the truth. Oh well, we'll know how good he is once you're pregnant. Suki always seemed pleased.”

“Suki?”

Toph paused looking like she'd said something she shouldn't. “Oh, um, a girl who comes to check up on me sometimes. She and Sokka had a thing.”

Zuko nodded. “Of course.”

“You're not surprised, jealous, angry?”

“Why would I be?” Zuko asked. “This is an arranged marriage and we're both in our twenties.”

“Ooohhh, did you have someone before?

Zuko shook his head. “I had a fiance when I was young, but she was a female beta so the engagement was called off when I presented.”

Toph scoffed. “That's stupid. Oh well, her loss I say. Sokka's better anyways.”

“My opinion of him is not bad.”

Toph smiled. “Good. I would have to beat you up if it was, prince or not.”

As he walked back to the table with Toph never actually looking at the sculptures in the garden, just listening to her ramble, Zuko decided he liked this Eastern Kingdom girl.

🜃🜂🜁🜄 

After lunch, Zuko was left alone with Katara. The princess walked him through the castle explaining the duties her mother had that they would now be sharing.

“Other than making sure the daily housekeeping is done appropriately, our only tasks are event planning and ensuring any guest enjoys their time here with little outings every few days. Also, there is the food. We must speak with the chef about diets and preferences for the day. Father also allowed mother to work with the royal accountant on money issues. Sokka does most of that himself, but I always look over the ordering of supplies. You may want to check on it as well and get a hang of our commerce,” Katara explained.

“Yes, I look forward to being of help, princess,” Zuko said.

Katara kept a steady gaze on him. It wasn't exactly a glare, but Zuko imagined it would be if Katara didn't have the poise of a princess”

“Have you ever done any of that before, Prince Zuko?” she asked.

“When my uncle was regent, he entrusted me with the coin books and commerce papers. I did little managing of the servants.”

“Workers,” the princess corrected.

“Yes the royal workers.”

“But no parties?”

“Most parties were small and intimate when my uncle arranged them. He preferred to plan them himself. King Azula likes outings more than parties. They tend to be on a whim and I've only managed to help her with preparing a few hunting parties.”

Katara rolled her eyes as she looked away from Zuko. “Hunting parties can be left up to Sokka to plan. It's unnecessary, but both my father and brother enjoy them.”

Zuko had also enjoyed them. He thought they were fun.

Before bed, Zuko found a windup clock. He had not yet been assigned a group of maids and, with how empty the halls of the southern castle were, Zuko had come to understand such workers were deemed unnecessary. There would be no one to wake him up, so he set the clock instead. He fell asleep without ever once seeing his husband.

The next morning Zuko awoke feeling refreshed and confident in his duties. However, by the time he got to the worker's quarters, everyone had already started for the day. Zuko went to the kitchens and asked about the day's meals. No one would talk to him except one plump beta woman with a rolling pin who asked if he wanted to use the side kitchen to make something for himself or if he felt snackish. She then proceeded to tell him to tell her if he started to feel unusually hungry as she knew all about pregnancy cravings. Zuko quickly left after that without ever hearing the actual menu.

After that, Zuko went to his chambers to begin arranging his unpacked luggage. He quite adored the office the prince had given him. It looked out over the ice gardens and far across a field of ice and snow. It also had a beautiful view of the sunset in the evenings. He had an enjoyable lunch with Lady Kanna, his uncle, and other older members of the castle. The older people Iroh found company with were always pleasant and treated Zuko gently while also still respecting him. He liked them well and was glad his uncle had made friends. It would be easy to blame his uncle for what happened between the kingdoms on account of King Ozai, but rarely did anyone.

Finally, Zuko saw his husband at dinner. They all sat together for a proper meal and Zuko was delighted to watch how his husband interacted with his friends. Except, there was tension in the prince's jaw and Zuko often found his husband held his tongue even when delight showed in his eyes. Aang and Toph had only recently turned sixteen. Though Aang had presented long ago, Toph could still be considered a child and so their antics were excused and Katara's scolding was enough to calm them down. Zuko didn't think most formal meals were eaten with this kind of camaraderie. Many seats were empty implying those dinner guests either didn't show up or were taken with the king on his mission.

At the end of dinner, Sokka kissed Zuko's cheek then disappeared.

Zuko spent the rest of the night entertaining Toph.

Then the next day came.

And the next.

And the next.

Zuko would have been content had they followed the same pattern as the first few days.

One day Zuko managed to get to the housekeepers early enough to speak with them. He offered a few suggestions, but found out later that those suggestions had backfired and each worker was forced to stay longer in active hours, those who didn't live in the castle complaining about not being able to go home. It wasn’t as if Zuko had ever cleaned before. His suggestions would have worked in the barracks.

Another day Zuko pushed a conversation onto the main cook as the baker woman had stepped out for a grocery run. The cook only complained to Zuko about the spices he'd brought and how he refused to change his dishes. Zuko hadn't even thought to ask that. The conversation died as Zuko turned with fisted hands and stormed out of the kitchens once again without the menu for the day.

And then there were the activities Katara invited him to.

Zuko thought perhaps they would wait around reading from books, playing music, or doing crafts in which he could go back to practicing his art in hopes of getting better at it. Those were some of the activities he saw his mother doing with the royal cousins that lived in the castle back in the west. Instead, he was led to a room of looms and needles.

Needle work was not Zuko's strong point. He could sew if it came down to it, but nothing fancy. And he always pricked himself, even the calluses he had gained from his fighting practice when he was young couldn't save him from that. Every time he did, someone laughed.

The room wasn't filled with sweet old women like Lady Kanna or the friends Iroh had made. They were mostly women, beta and omega, with only two omega men, very young, amongst them. Zuko was sure they weren't all royalty as he knew the current King had no close relatives being in a line of single children for so long. These were distant cousins and friends who had been elevated, perhaps merchants' children.

Not that Zuko cared who they were as long as Princess Katara thought of them as her friends.

They talked of things Zuko had little interest in. Every time anyone brought up hunting or fighting or even magic, they were shot down except Katara. Everyone praised the princess which Zuko found normal. Or they talked of their families, most already with children. And they talked of their needlework.

“Prince Zuko, how goes your sewing?” one of the male omegas asked.

Zuko frowned down at the 'bag' he'd been trying to fashion. “I haven't quite decided on the pattern yet.”

“Oh are you just going with the flow?” a lady asked. “The princess says that a lot, but her work comes out beautifully. Going with the flow, just like water. I swear she must put that mage magic to use in her work.”

Katara laughed and thanked the woman.

The woman beamed and continued. “Aren't you also a mage, Prince Zuko?”

“I can do fire magic, yes,” Zuko answered.

The woman snickered. “Oh, I'm afraid you'd burn your work if you tried to put such magic in it.”

Zuko lifted up the bag and grimaced beneath his mask. “Yes, you're right, but I fear burning this bag might do more good than having me poke at it more. I'm afraid I'm terribly lost when it comes to needlework.”

The group laughed as he showed them his horrendous handiwork. There was one pair of cold eyes on him, though.

“You shouldn't joke about burning things, Prince Zuko. My mother died from fire magic.”

Those words were far more freezing. Zuko had known that. The last queen of the Southern Kingdom had died to fire magic, to Zuko's people, because of Zuko's father. But, what was Zuko supposed to do about that? This was an arranged marriage after all.

“I apologize if I was insensitive, princess. Perhaps I shall see about refreshments being brought,” Zuko said and stood before leaving.

Much the same happened the next day.

Zuko's paints had been spilled during travel. He tried to order more only for the bookkeepers to nag at him about the pricing until Zuko gave up. Zuko tried to find an empty courtyard to practice his swords only to feel eyes following him. He didn't even attempt fire magic outside of warming up water.

And then Katara yelled at him.

They were in the middle of a tea party. The southern version of a tea party. Everyone's tea was weak. Some over sweetened it, others didn't use sugar to bring out any of the flavor at all. Most of them drank coffee and coco. So, Zuko offered to show them how western tea was made. He didn't even use fire magic. The moment it was determined that he had the best tea, Katara spoke up.

“I'm amazed you have the patience for such delicacies, Prince Zuko. I've heard from the workers that your advice has been quite difficult for them to follow. It pushes them beyond their comfort.”

“They don't have to follow my advice, it was a suggestion,” Prince Zuko explained. “I will reflect on what I said and come up with something that would be more helpful.”

Katara sighed. “And your talks with the cooks should be cut shorter. I do not know how much time you spent in the kitchens back in your home, but here cooking takes much longer as vegetation is rarer so most things must be baked.”

“I simply go to ask about the daily menu. I am curious on how certain things are made. I apologize if that has delayed the cooking schedule.”

Katara huffed. “Prince Zuko, perhaps these duties are too much for you right now. You can attempt them once you have gotten more used to your surroundings.”

“I would like to be helpful to my new home,” Zuko explained. “I will be more considerate.”

Zuko knew he had messed up this week, but he couldn't help it if no one would stop and listen to him seriously.

“Also, ask my brother if you want to buy something, not the accountants. He will arrange for you to go to a nearby market if it is something you can buy here, otherwise he will talk with the accountants himself.”

Zuko felt the grip on his own teacup tighten. Was...was everyone reporting to Katara? Was he being told on? Staring at the princess, for a moment Zuko saw his sister. He swallowed hard and lowered his head.

“I did not know how to order something. I had a few belongings damaged during travel as can happen and wished to replace them, nothing more.”

“Oh, I didn't mean to say you had done something wrong, but you will be taking over the duties of my mother so it would be best you do them when you feel comfortable here.”

“I will do my best to think of this place as home,” Zuko said. “I am grateful for the kindness of all here and their accommodations.”

Katara smiled. “Of course, we want you to feel like family. My heart will be warmed when you finally are comfortable enough to not wear that mask anymore. Then I will know you trust us.”

“Mask?' Zuko lifted a hand, but lowered it. “My princess, I'm afraid you're mistaken about this mask. I am sure you know I was disfigured. I do not wish to offend others with my appearance so I wear it.”

Katara shrugged with a smile. “I'm sure it isn't as awful as you think, but take your time.”

Whispers flew around.

_ Is he truly that ugly? _

_ Lady Toph said he was handsome. _

_ Lady Toph is blind. _

_ Prince Sokka must be so disappointed. Suki was so pretty. _

_ I heard he had a temper. He probably burned his own face. _

_ Queen Kya was killed by his people, it's only right he wears the mark. So shameful. _

_ The prince should take a lover. _

_ He could at least wear a prettier mask. _

No.

Zuko stood and left the tea party without a word. 

With fists clenched, Zuko walked straight to his uncle’s chambers. There were a few men inside playing Pai Sho with Iroh, but upon seeing the heir-consort, they stood and took their leave. Iroh was quick to come to his nephew’s side. 

“Zuko, what is wrong?”

“Nothing,” Zuko said through gritted teeth. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I just couldn’t be around the princess’ group anymore.”

“My boy, I may not be able to see your face, but I’ve watched you long enough to know when something has upset you. Come, sit, have some tea with me,” his uncle said and led Zuko to one of the abandoned chairs. 

“I don’t want any tea Uncle, I’m tired of tea.”

“Tired of tea? You really must be upset. I thought you were getting along with Princess Katara’s friends.”

Zuko shook his head. “Her court mate is nice and Lady Toph’s time is always delightful, but the southern courtiers are...they’re hers. I don’t mind that. I...I’m used to not having friends. I’m used to...I’m being silly. I can’t get riled up like I used to when I was younger. I just need a moment to breath and think.”

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “My boy, are you being mistreated by the princess? I know you just arrived here and things are different, but the Southern Kingdom is supposed to be more progressive.”

“Progressive? In what? Aren’t those in the Central Kingdom the most powerful with their magic?”

Zuko’s uncle sighed. “I meant how they treat people.”

“Because they call their servants workers? I do like that,” Zuko admitted. 

“Yes, so I thought...I regret not fighting for you more, Zuko, but the war needed to be patched up first.”

“You fought for me more than you needed to, Uncle. I know there were other matches made.”

“Yes there were,” Iroh admitted, “but you deserve more than that. Here you would have more freedom and could rule properly like you always dreamed of doing.”

“Because I would be queen,” Zuko guessed. “How can I make a good queen, though, if I keep messing up? Uncle, I...they don’t trust me here. They don’t even want to trust me. And, honestly, I can’t blame them.”

“You have done nothing to harm these people, Zuko, you were a child. I’ve done more bad, but they have welcomed me,” Iroh said. 

“But...the last queen, I knew she’d been killed by western fighters, but it didn’t really hit me until now. I am the son of the man that was responsible for the last queen’s death and I will be the next queen. I can not fault Princess Katara for being bitter towards me.”

“I suppose you can’t,” Iroh agreed. “But, she should not be rude. You are angry, Zuko. It’s okay to be angry. And it’s okay to be hurt.”

Zuko lifted his hand to his mask on the side where his scar was. “She doesn’t trust me, and I understand. Still, she...wanted me to remove my mask. And the others.”

Zuko lowered his hand and fisted it into the material of his pants. “They called mother’s mask ugly.”

Iroh removed his hand. “They do not know our customs. If you had told them I’m sure they would apologize.”

“I...don’t need apologies. I don’t need them to like me. I was brash in leaving the tea party, uncle. I should apologize to the princess. She was right about everything else.”

“Zuko, that’s not what I meant.”

“No, Uncle,” Zuko said, “you’re a beta, you won’t understand. I will talk with the princess once more and follow what she thinks is the best, explain to her my mask situation. Unless my husband or the king tells me otherwise, I will follow her words. Until I have a child or she mates, our stations are equal.”

“Alright, my boy, talk to your sister-in-law, but don’t let her boss you around like others did.”

Zuko had never  _ let _ Azula boss him around, not until she presented. She was his sister and manipulated him easily. When she became alpha, all Zuko saw was his father. Luckily, she wanted to fix the war as well. They had shared similar abuse under their father’s rule. Fear had been all encompassing after his presentation as he waited for his father to get the news. The nightmares were far worse than the ones he’d gotten after receiving his scar. When King Ozai had perished, Zuko just felt lost. Azula’s presentation had told Zuko what he needed to do. He needed to give up. 

But, now what?

Zuko was supposed to be a good partner for the future king here, but apparently he could only mess up. He was also being seen as an enemy. 

It didn’t take Zuko long to realize how true that was. He tried to practice again to get out his frustration only to feel the eyes of the guards on him once more. He tried to ask his husband for a trip to a nearby market, but was told to go with Katara the next time she went out. The princess wouldn’t allow it, always having some awful excuse to not be in the same room as Zuko for more than five minutes. He couldn’t even apologize to her. 

Zuko began the process of shutting himself away in his chambers once again not even eating with Lady Toph. 

And so the second week went by. 

Not one of those nights did Zuko see his husband. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄 

Zuko remembered his mother as a sweet gentle woman with a glare like a mother bear’s. She often talked about her younger years with their father and how romantic they were, but never of the years leading up to and after his ascension to the throne. It wasn’t long after that she was gone. It was some mission only an omega could do, his father would say and nothing more. When she didn’t return, it was assumed she had completely and horrifically failed. 

Thinking back on it, Zuko wished he had looked up to his mother more. He loved her unconditionally, but had he known he would present omega, he would have watched her. Up until her disappearance, the western queen had been a star role model for omegas everywhere. 

He would never be like her, Zuko thought. He couldn’t even do the most basic duties of a married omega. His husband left their bed cold and not even Zuko could warm it up with his flames less he be seen as a threat. Even under all these blankets, Zuko felt cold. 

It was lonely. 

Zuko told himself it was because he was pathetic. 

Zuko didn’t know what time it was when he pulled himself off the window seat in his study where he spent much of his days now. It was dark out, but it could have been morning or just past sunset for all Zuko knew. His stomach simply told him he needed food and so he had to obey it. Just as he entered the main sitting room of the chamber, there was an explosion from the opposite chamber and a girl walked out from the smoke. She had on smudged heavy makeup and armor. Her hair was short and brown and frazzled. 

“Sokka…” she coughed calling back into the study, “...I don’t have time to test out your inventions for you. This one has to be the worst, did you even test it out first? That could have killed both of us.”

“Suki, I’m sorry, I promise to have it ready for the Kyoshi Warriors soon,” came the prince’s voice inside the office. 

“There’s no need. With your father out, you don’t have time for this stuff. I didn’t ask you to make it. Just forget about it. If Lady Toph doesn’t present by the end of the month I’ll be leaving back to the Eastern Kingdom without her so you won’t really have time,” she continued and turned finally seeing Zuko standing there. 

“Oh, your highness. Excuse me,” she said and hurried out. 

Zuko stared after her for some time until the smoke from the study had lessened and his husband walked out. The man was shirtless and sweaty and covered in gray smudges. There was a bit of prickle on his chin as if he had yet to shave that day, and his hair was down. 

“By the spirits I really screwed that one up, it was supposed to work. I knew I shouldn’t have taken that shortcut. She’s not going to trust me next time.”

“Is it important that she trusts you?” Zuko found himself asking before he could bite his tongue. 

Prince Sokka looked shocked when he finally noticed Zuko standing there. “I...thought you were out with Katara or Toph.”

Zuko raised a brow, but he still had his mother’s mask so it went unnoticed by his husband. “I haven’t left our chambers in almost a week, my prince. I’m more surprised that you  _ are  _ here. Is this what you do when you believe your spouse is out?”

“Wh-what are you saying right now? And I am here often.”

“Oh? I only ever see you outside these chambers,” Zuko shot back. “That doesn’t matter. That was Suki, wasn’t it?”

“How do you...yeah, she’s a warrior from the Eastern Kingdom. She comes to check up on Lady Toph sometimes and is trusted with ally treaties and letters.”

“She is also your lover,” Zuko added. 

“Ex-lover,” the prince admitted. 

“And you bring your ex-lover into your private chambers when you believe your husband to be out?” Zuko asked. 

Zuko didn’t care, not really. So what if his husband wasn’t loyal to him as long as Zuko had the heirs. But, that was the problem right there, Zuko hadn’t been touched. Prince Sokka had been interested in touching him, though. Why had he stopped with that interest? Did Zuko make him wait too long? 

No, it was all of that, but also Zuko was jealous. He thought he had gotten rid of such an emotion when he presented. He used to get jealous when anyone flirted with Mai when they were engaged. They had argued often which was probably why Zuko hadn’t felt as bad as he should have when she was married off to someone else after his presentation. It wasn’t as if Zuko loved or at least thought he was in love with the prince. 

They were married, though. 

This was Zuko’s husband who he hadn’t seen in days, who ignored him, who hadn’t touched him. And Zuko felt like pure garbage. 

“I was just showing--”

“I don’t care what you were showing her!” Zuko yelled. “I don’t care! I don’t care if you’re having sex with someone else or wish you were. You could at least have the decency to speak with those people out of my presence. Show me at least that much respect.”

“Hey, wait, what are you yelling about?” the prince asked and took a step towards Zuko. 

“Don’t you dare come near me right now! I...I’m so pathetic. I know I’m not good at running the castle, I’m not used to it yet and shouldn’t have tried. And...I will never be good at it with everyone thinking I’m the villian. I also understand why they think that since I'm currently the western King’s heir and her brother I might be up to something. I wouldn’t trust me either. But for the sake of the spirits, give me the decency to commit infidelity outside of  _ our _ shared chambers!”

Prince Sokka suddenly looked angry. “I would never do that! Don’t persecute me without knowing my character?”

Without...Zuko took in a deep breath. He could feel fire in his veins, but steadied himself. What was the point in getting angry anymore, Zuko had thought he’d burnt out long ago. 

“You’re right, I don’t know you. And it appears I don’t have the right to know nor the rights for anything else. I am nothing more than the job my sister sent me to do,” Zuko said and walked to the door. 

“Hey, wait. What do you mean you sister sent you to do something?”

Zuko paused for a moment at the door, but did not look back. “Does it matter? You won’t visit our bed so I can’t even do that job. I’m only an omega, it’s the only job I can do.”

Then he left.

Each footstep got faster and faster until Zuko was running. He stopped only when the cold of the southern air choked him. He was in the ice gardens staring up at the frozen image of a bear under the moonlight. 

Anger.

Jealously.

Loneliness. 

They should have burned out long ago. 

If only Zuko was a water mage instead. Then maybe he could freeze all his feelings permanently. 


	3. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Toph <3

**3\. Earth**

  
  
  


Zuko did not stay in the ice garden long. He knew the prince would go after him if not send guards to monitor. Moving through the shadows like he remembered from training with Iroh, Zuko made it back inside the castle and out into another courtyard far from his chambers. Zuko usually came this way when Lady Toph called on him. It was common for guests to room on this end. He stopped to give greetings to a dark colored pig with white markings that looked like wings. It was Toph’s pet that was kept in a stable far too well maintained for such a creature but it didn’t seem to mind. The pig was happy to have company and danced in circles before stopping to stare up. Zuko looked up, too. 

At first Zuko only saw the shadows that played on the tower in the moonlight. One was far too dark and moved with purpose. There was a figure scaling up the outer side of the tower where it was shadowed. They were only visible once noticed, but even then Zuko could only make out they were going up. Up, up, up. 

There was only one window lit on that side of the tower. Toph’s bedroom window. It wasn’t completely in the shadows. Zuko thought this stranger would climb past Toph, but they paused then began to follow the shadows at a slant in the window’s direction. 

Zuko ran once more before he could confirm more. Heat built up inside him and he let it as he rushed up the stairs of the tower. Zuko couldn’t be sure if that was the room where the thief was headed, but it was worth giving Toph support if a stranger did invade her bedroom. She was the only person here who had been completely welcoming. 

There were few guards patrolling the guest tower. Most stood outside paying attention to what was coming into the tower. Most of the surrounding scenery was flat snow plains so it was easy to see what was coming in. The few Zuko did pass yelled for him to stop, but did not hurry to follow. He was their heir-consort and next queen even if they saw him as an enemy. The moments it took them to hesitate were seconds more someone could be in danger. Zuko didn’t have time to explain that. It would be faster for the guards to pursue this stranger from their current posts anyways. 

It wasn’t until Zuko got to Toph’s floor that there was a scream. He touched a pendant of dragon glass he wore to ignite fire on his fingertips then rushed forward. He blasted Toph’s door open and ran inside. The moment he entered, Zuko paused. 

There was a sweet smell. Toph always smelled of earth and metal. The irony tinge had given Zuko the impression she would present alpha, but this flowery sweetness was definitely omega. 

Zuko hurried to Toph’s bedroom. She stood in her nightgown sweating buckets as she tried to hold the intruder out of her room. She had used earth magic to bend the castle stone around her window, capturing the thief’s arm as he tried to climb through the broken glass, but she was too weak to form a solid hold. If she let go, the stone would bend back. 

The first heat was always the hardest. Zuko remembered feeling cold and not being able to call for flames even though he wore pure dragon glass on his neck, the catalyst for fire magic and what fire salt was made of. Toph must have just gone into heat if she could still do this much magic. 

“Toph, move out of the way,” Zuko yelled. 

“Zuko!” Toph cried, swiveling her head back and forth to pinpoint him. 

All the blood rushing through her body must make it hard to hear, Zuko thought. Zuko pushed her away and she let go of the stone. A low growl emerged from the window followed by the intruder who launched themself at Zuko. They fumbled around on the floor, Zuko barely managed to keep his mask on. 

“Where is the omega...must...smells like my girl...must put her somewhere safe.”

Zuko felt part of himself relax hearing the alpha’s words. Mated people tended to have more rationality than this man, but if he had fathered an omega child unmated then he may feel only an intense need to protect Toph. Still, he was scaring her and that need could change at any moment. Plus, he was an invader in the castle. Zuko punched a stream of fire at the intruder to throw him off. . 

“Leave!” Zuko yelled, feeling his own protective reaction kicking in as he scrambled to his feet. 

The invader growled and tried to rush forward. Zuko made a wall of fire and they backed up. He tried again, but Zuko was already pushing fire at him, wrangling him towards the door of the bedchamber. Just as he was about to rush forward again, the intruder was sucked out by a combination of wind and water. There was shuffling outside the room then feet. 

“Don’t come in,” Zuko yelled and blocked the door with fire. 

“Prince Zuko? What are you doing in Lady Toph’s room?” Aang’s voice called. 

“Hey, the guards took the intruder away, you can come out, Zuko. Toph, too. Wait...what’s that sm--?”

Zuko heard Prince Sokka coughing. Though they were married, Sokka wasn’t mated. He would probably get defensive over Toph, but Zuko couldn’t chance it. And Aang couldn’t be trusted either, beta or not. 

“Prince Zuko, if you have--” started a threatening voice. 

“The princess can come in,” Zuko said and weakened his flames. 

“Katara? Katara!” Toph called from behind Zuko. 

The princess rushed through the flames and ran immediately to Toph on the floor. “Are you alright? Toph?....your feet are burned!”

“They are?” Zuko asked and let his flame wall down to glance back. 

Toph grabbed at Katara. “No, no, it was an accident. I can’t concentrate...everything’s weird. I couldn’t tell where he was and stepped on some fire. Zuko saved me, Katara. Zuko?”

Zuko moved to approach Toph, but paused when Katara glared at him. Katara inspected Toph’s feet rubbing healing water over them. She let out a sigh. 

“It’s only a little burn. You’ll barely notice it when you’re feeling better, Toph. For now, we have to talk.”

“Zuko?” Toph called again. 

“The princess will take care of you, Toph. I’ll deal with the intruder.” 

Toph reached out a hand towards Zuko. Zuko ignored Katara’s look and took it. 

“Thank you, Zuko.”

“Any time, my lady,” Zuko promised and smiled behind his mask. He then turned and headed out of the room. The room was immediately closed off with ice. 

“Oh, you’ve got tears in your robes,” the prince said hurrying over to Zuko’s side. He looked worried, but Zuko wouldn’t fool himself into thinking his husband was worried for him. 

“I apologize for ruining your fine textiles, husband,” Zuko said bitterly. 

“No, I…”

“Prince Sokka, the guards got some information from the intruder. He was a spy for the rebels,” Aang said. 

“Rebels?” Zuko asked. He remembered Lady Kanna mentioning rebels when she explained where King Hakoda was. 

“Some people who took the war as a time to rally up more people to their side. They’re not fans of my father, but there’s always someone who isn’t,” the prince explained. 

Zuko nodded and glanced back at the ice. “You two should leave.”

“Right, Sokka, why don’t we go talk to the guards. Toph was always a big fan of yours,” Aang said. 

“What, no, I would never,” Prince Sokka argued and glanced at Zuko with begging eyes. “I’m married after all.” 

“But you’re not mated,” Zuko pointed out. 

“I’m still married,” the prince countered. 

“To me,” Zuko said. 

“Uh…” Aang stared between them looking uncomfortable then threw a look towards the icy door where his lover had locked herself up with their friend. 

“Aang, go ahead to the holding cells and I’ll meet you there after I walk my husband back to our chambers,” the prince said. 

“No need, my prince. You can have a guard escort me, but I will walk there on my own.”

“But you might be hurt,” Prince Sokka argued. 

“I’m not. Besides, your other business is more important than my needs. Goodnight, husband. Goodnight, Aang.” 

With that, Zuko pushed past them and his need to stick around to make sure the new omega was safe. He walked slowly back to his bed chambers ignoring the two guards behind him and crawled into bed. He slept for another half a day. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄 

After a bath and the first proper breakfast in a week, Zuko left his chambers. He was worried about Lady Toph’s health, but wasn’t confident he would be able to see her. He rounded the corner to her chambers passing many guards on the way only to run into Katara. 

“Princess,” Zuko greeted. 

“Prince Zuko! My apologies, I didn’t see you there,” she said and bowed her head. 

Zuko took a step back and glanced at Toph’s chambers. “I came around the corner too quickly, the apology is mine.”

Katara sighed. “No, no it isn’t. I suppose you came to check up on Toph.”

“Yes, how is she?” Zuko asked. 

“Well, after her first wave I got more stone fruit in her and she was able to shape a secure nest to stay in as well as close up the windows. She’s very strong. I’m jealous. Aang and Sokka were both there when I presented. Aang had to use water magic to make me an ice nest. We were out hunting after the war.”

Zuko frowned. To present in front of your alpha brother and beta lover and have them watch over you must have been traumatizing, but at least she was surrounded by trusted individuals. 

“I presented on a battleship in the middle of the south ocean.”

Katara’s brows furrowed and then rose in horror. 

“Uncle Iroh watched over me.”

The princess nodded and looked back at the chamber. “She kept calling out for you during the first wave. She was having nightmares and you saved her. I would let you see her now, but another wave just started and you know how the second day goes. Suki’s girls are going to guard her now.”

“I see, as long as she is doing well then I am at peace.”

Zuko turned ready to hole himself up in his room again when Katara suddenly grabbed his arm. She looked nervous, but quickly covered it with a determined glint. She hooked their arms together. 

“Prince Zuko, would you walk with me? I don’t believe you’ve had a proper tour of the ice garden.”

“Of course, Princess,” Zuko agreed, but he didn’t want to be near Katara for longer than he had to. 

For a while it appeared the princess truly was just trying to give Zuko a tour. She talked with much pride on each piece they passed and was much more informative than Toph had been. Zuko lost himself in the information until Katara pulled them down on a bench and finally let go of Zuko’s arm. 

“Thank you, Zuko, for saving Toph,” Katara began. 

“It was my honor to do so. She has been nothing but good to me since I arrived,” Zuko said. 

“Yes she has. She can tell if people are lying. I should have listened to her.”

“Princess?”

Katara glanced at Zuko then wove her fingers together and hid her hands in her lap. “I...Our workers have been pulled thin since the war. The south sister kingdom has always been proactive while the north focuses on defense. We lost many warriors when the west and east brought their fight south into our trade routes. When father goes out to fight monsters and rebels, he takes so many of our guards with him because they double as our warrior force. It’s not like we can’t take care of ourselves with what we have, but...I’ve realized how easy it would be for someone to slip in. We’ve been so focused on those outside getting in that we didn’t consider that someone already inside might be working against us.”

“Is that what happened?”

“Yes,” Katara explained. “He has a daughter that works here, she let him in. Their relationship is difficult, though. I don’t think she knew her father was a rebel, just a thief. But, we have to wait for Toph to be better before we can question them properly. She’s the only earth mage here that’s good enough to tell if someone is lying or not.”

“I see. The prince knows all of this already, right?”

Katara was about to confirm, but sighed instead. “That’s not why I’m telling you. I...if you hadn’t spotted him it might have been too late. Maybe the alpha wouldn’t have changed his intentions, but he might still have hurt Toph trying to put her somewhere safe. Or she might have hurt herself.”

“I’m glad I could be there.”

The princess shook her head. “No...no...I-thank you, Zuko. Toph means a lot to me, so thank you for saving her.”

“You don’t have to thank me, princess.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be so humble? Why can’t you be stuck up and snotty, or brazen. You’re a bit of a hothead, but that’s barely even been shown. The rumors about you were bad, but those were from before the war. This you makes it hard to hate you,” Katara said. 

Zuko lowered his head. “I’m from the west, I’m King Ozai’s son, that should be enough to hate me.”

“I thought it was, but I was wrong. I want to apologize, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko shook his head. “No, let me apologize. I know it will never be enough, but I completely understand why no one here trusts or respects me. My father is responsible for the last queen’s demise and here I am taking her place. I may not have been in charge, I may only have been a child, I may not have even agreed with what my father did, but I did try and help him fight the east. I took ships with my uncle to the south oceans to look for a less forceful way of taking land from the east, but we still fought. I was still part of the fighting. I am so sorry, Princess Katara.”

Katara stood and stamped a foot. “No! You shouldn’t have to apologize for your father. If you want to apologize for your participation, fine, but you were a child! A child shouldn’t even be at war. Unpresented and under sixteen, you were a child, Prince Zuko, and I can’t blame a child for anything. My mother would never stand for it. Let me apologize, Prince Zuko.”

“You really don’t have to, you’ve done nothing--”

“I have done everything to make your stay here uncomfortable! You were a child that did what they thought they were supposed to. General Iroh was one of the first to go into peace talks and I never felt angry with him. Everyone said he was good. But King Ozai’s son? Never. You are an omega and I took it that you planned to use that to snake your way into our kingdom. I worried for my brother and our home. But, I did not worry for you. The man standing before me is not a snake, he is kind and warm and a lot like me.”

It was Zuko’s turn to lace his fingers together and feel awkward. “I could never be as good as you, Princess Katara.”

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean we’re both omegas. Instead of trying to make you look bad I should have been trying to get you to look at yourself. In the Southern Kingdom, outside of royal lineage, all presentations are equal,” the princess explained. “It’s not a written rule, but it has been a steady change since my grandfather’s time. 

“I...see...,” Zuko explained. He didn’t really understand it. 

Katara sighed and sat back down. “I’m sorry about the tea party. I got a little jealous, but you deserved that praise.”

“I’m sorry I walked out in such an ugly fashion. I...it wasn’t you…”

“Did someone say something?” she asked. 

Zuko lifted a hand to his face, but did not touch his mask. “My mast is strange, I know, but it was my mother’s bridal mask. It’s based on a famous theatrical character in our country.”

“Oh, but you’ve already had your wedding so why do you still wear it?”

“I’ve worn it for almost as long as I’ve been an omega. The scars were becoming when everyone thought I was on my way to being an alpha. They become unsightly when I presented. I’ve had this mask since my mother disappeared, I missed her so I wore it.”

“She disappeared?”

Zuko nodded. “My father sent her on a mission because of some argument. I haven’t seen her since.”

Katara reached out and took Zuko’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I never...I won’t ask that you take your mask off anymore, it wasn’t my place. But I do, and honestly, want you to start feeling like we’re your home, your family. I want you to trust us, too, Zuko. You can complain about Sokka and I’ll complain to you about Aang. Let’s have that kind of relationship.”

Zuko smiled behind his mask. He took Katara’s hand and lifted it up pressing a kiss to it behind his mask. “Thank you, princess. Your words are too kind, but I accept your apology if you will accept mine. I have been hiding and it is unbecoming of a prince.”

Katara blushed. “My, you really were taught to be an alpha. I understand though, you’re forgiven, so come practice magic with us sometimes.”

“Practice?”

“Yes, you’re a mage and it would do us all good to fight against a fire mage.”

“I’m not...I’m out of practice,” Zuko admitted. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “You did just fine last night. Just come, I’ll call for you.”

Zuko pressed his lips together and nodded eagerly. 

“Good, now let us properly introduce you to the head chef. It looks like you haven’t been eating well lately.”

With the thought of another proper meal, Zuko was eager to follow. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Toph’s heat broke on the third day, earlier than most, but first heats were never the same and she had already proved to be resilient. Toph was eager to feel the earth beneath her feet after being off them during her heat to help with healing. Princess Katara invited Zuko to practice with her, Aang, and Toph that day. Zuko willingly became Toph’s sparring partner after she berated Aang into a sad state when teaching him earth magic and getting into an argument with Katara. It hurt to be hit with rocks, but tough training was Zukko’s usual and he needed a refresher after doing nothing more than using his magic to heat water on the regular. 

“How did you manage to save me when you can’t even block?” Toph growled at Zuko and stumbled over to a bench for a drink. 

Zuko walked up next to her and removed a layer of fur feeling too sweaty. It had been a while since he let his arms free and the cool air felt good on his skin. “The invader wasn’t that strong. You yourself did a good job at keeping him at bay in your state.”

Toph stared at her water for a moment then took a huge gulp. She turned around and kicked the ground forcing Aang off his bench and to his feet. “Twinkle toes, more training!”

“Can’t I train with Zuko for a bit? I haven’t gotten to use the fire salts his uncle gifted me,” Aang offered. 

“Whatever. Katara, check my feet again. They still feel a little off. “

For a while, Zuko talked Aang through the moves that made up fire magic without letting him use fire salt and promised to send a letter to his sister to see if they couldn’t give him a piece of pure dragon glass to use. The pure form would be easier for someone who had already made a bond with other elements. After which, he switched with Katara and sat next to Toph on the bench. 

“He’s not easy to teach, is he?” Toph said. 

“Aang seems capable, but it is difficult to master all magic styles. Not many can do it. Still, he knows more about fire magic history and theory than I do,” Zuko mused. 

“That’s because they stopped letting you learn.” Toph’s voice was laced with bitterness.

“I was never as good as my father wanted me to be,” Zuko said. 

“And then you became an omega.”

Zuko nodded. “And then I became an omega.”

“Katara doesn’t get it. The Northern and Southern Kingdoms used to be tribes with multiple rulers, many of them women of all presentations. They have a history of freedom that run longer than our kingdoms’ histories. The west and east are very similar.” 

“Yes, that’s why we’ve always fought.” 

Toph brought her feet up on the bench and rested her head on her knees. “I wish you hadn’t married Sokka.”

“Many feel that way.”

“It’s not because I don’t like you, I do,” Toph explained. “It’s because I wouldn’t have minded being married off to him. I used to have a crush on him when I was younger, but I got over it for the most part.”

“I’m sure he would have preferred to marry a friend.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Toph said. “I’m a child to him, I was a child until three days ago by most people’s standards even if I’ve been sixteen for some months. Suki says she won’t force me back when she leaves, it’s still safer here, but I will be carted back to my parents home eventually. And when I do I’ll be forced to marry.”

“I mean no offense by this, Toph, but you’re blind. Your parents sent you here because they were concerned about that, correct?”

“Their only heir was a blind earth mage, yeah they thought I was weak,” Toph said. “I wasn’t as weak as they thought, but they don’t understand that. If I had been a beta, they wouldn’t have bothered with me at all. If I had been an alpha, they would have encouraged me to find a mate, but there wouldn’t be any forcing. But an omega? Pfft, like I need to see to bear an heir to my family.”

“That is true,” Zuko agreed. 

Toph curled in more on herself. 

“Toph, I do not have comforting words for you. The Princess Katara is lucky and she may never understand how lucky. Unless you can convince your parents otherwise, you will be forced into a marriage with or without your consent. However, you are strong, far stronger than I.”

“I thought anyone who married Sokka would be happy. He’s a great guy,” Toph said. 

“You’re his friend, Toph, not the son of his ex-enemy turned bride. But I have been lucky in my arrangement.”

“But you’re not happy,” Toph argued. 

Zuko pressed his lips. There would be no point in lying to Toph, but it was hard to admit how he truly felt. “No, I’m not, but I never imagined I would be. I had a fiance since I was born and then I presented omega and knew my next fiance would be someone I would have to trick myself into loving just as much as I had her. But we wouldn’t be able to be friends first.”

“You didn’t love her?” Toph asked. 

“As a friend, she was very dear, but loyal to my sister. I was Azula’s brother. Of course she tried treating me well, but I had passion back then. I would have grown to resent her after the fights we had before I presented,” Zuko explained. “But, she was the perfect model of who I should become after I presented.”

“What do you mean?”

Zuko remembered that day after they had the ceremony for King Ozai’s passing when Mai had come up to him. “She said ‘Zuko, you’re an omega now you can’t cry for anyone or anything. You can’t care. You can’t hope. It will all be crushed by the alphas around you.”

“That’s sucky advice,” Toph said and sniffed. 

Zuko sighed. “I didn’t want to live by those words, I find it hard to do so, but they got me through the first few years. I cared for little and wanted for almost nothing. In that way, I was barely bothered. However, you are not me, Toph.”

“I’m still an omega.”

“You’re not a prince, you’re a lady,” Zuko explained. “And you have friends. Speak to them about potential mates. Device a plan before you meet your parents once more. You’re allowed to make mistakes when the whole nation isn’t looking at you so make them.”

Toph scoffed. “That’s even worse advice, but I like it. They...I don’t want to marry your sister.”

Zuko laughed. “You won’t. She dislikes omegas.”

Toph laughed as well. “That’s comforting. Does…”

Zuko waited for Toph to finish her sentence, but she didn’t. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t answer if you don’t want to, but what is it like being with someone you don’t know. I know Sokka so I imagine it’s wonderful, but I know it’s not the same for you.”

“I...don’t see a lot of Sokka. It’s fine.”

“That’s a lie, Zuko. You can’t lie to me. I...I’m scared.”

“It’s scary,” Zuko answered honestly. “It was terrifying. I expected the worst and got nothing. Honestly, that’s far scarier. I...I don’t know what to do about it.”

Toph hissed. “That’s rough buddy. You two really do kind of ignore each other. He doesn’t hate you, though. He does ask me about our time together. He could just come with you, but I suppose he’s busy with his father being out. Still, the nightly stuff should...oh, your heartbeat.”

Zuko saw Toph put a foot to the ground, her eyes widening. 

“How...Sokka’s a gentleman so I guess that makes sense.”

Zuko reddened. “Please don’t say anything. He backed off multiple times and then...I need to have his heirs though. I’m not as strong willed as you and the prince hasn’t mistreated me so I have no reason to hate him. I’m willing.”

Toph shook her head. “You’re not willing, you’re just ready to accept it. Sokka’s a good lover, though. Maybe you should talk to Suki about it. Katara would just blather to her brother and say you didn’t have to have sex, but she’s always been here. She didn’t see the war out on the seas or the panic in the east.”

“Her mother died by my father’s orders,” Zuko said. 

“So did thousands of others. I lost like six cousins.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. 

“It’s not like you did anything, you were a child, we all were even Sokka who was out there acting like an adult because he presented early.”

“The prince fought?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah, but you should talk to him about it. That’s how he met Suki. Is it weird if I bring her up?”

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know. Only my children will be considered heirs so it’s unpleasant if they are still involved in that way, but it is something I took into consideration.”

Toph scoffed. “Don’t let your husband get in the way of that. Suki’s a good girl, I don’t think she’d sleep with a married man. But she does know your husband intimately. If you want to seduce Sokka, talk to her.”

“I don’t want--”  
  
“You keep talking about heirs and if snotty nosed kids will make you happy then might as well get yourself pregnant.”

Zuko laughed. “You make a lot of sense for someone who just presented.”

“I watched them plus Katara and Aang dance around each other for years, I know a thing or two,” Toph said and smiled. 

It was good to see her smile. 

“Then I will talk to Suki. I probably should have called on her much sooner.”

The third morning after Toph’s heat broke, Zuko went out for a walk and noticed Toph fighting in their usual mage training spot. Toph had just gone for a break when Zuko appeared. 

“Lady Toph, I didn’t think there would be training today. Princess Katara and Aang went out to the market together.”

“Zuko! Thank goodness someone good actually showed up. I was getting tired of beating up Suki’s underlings,” Toph greeted and tripped purposefully into Zuko’s arms. 

Zuko hugged her lightly letting the other omega scent him as she had started doing since presenting. It was a comfort thing and Zuko was happy to be there for her. He turned to look at the eastern warrior standing around the arena wearing armor similar to the one he had seen Suki in. 

“And where is their leader?” Zuko asked. 

Toph looked up at him, her eyes pointed more towards the sky than his face, and patted her hands around his chest until one was over his heart. She grinned. “Oh? Did you want to have a chat with her?”

Zuko had said he would, but he hadn’t actively gone looking for her. He had caught the sound of the prince working in his office the last few days, but hadn’t had the courage to disturb him. 

“If she’s here I suppose I should.”

“Well, she will probably come by. How about you practice with me until then. Do you know how to use weapons?” Toph asked. 

“I was trained to dual wield shortswords. You learn a ceremonial dance as part of the training that involves them and fire magic.”

“You’re not out of practice of that, too, are you?” 

Zuko sighed. “Practicing the dance wasn’t looked down upon.”

“How about you practice with me until she shows up?”

Zuko agreed and was handed two shortswords by a smug looking beta girl. She didn’t say anything, but Zuko felt like she, if not most of the warriors, were judging him. 

Zuko started off slow and without fire. He tried to perform the dance as Toph began bending the earth of the arena with her magic. It was a difficult challenge and that was why they learned it. The dance forced you to think about multiple things at once and then having to do those things while avoiding obstacles made it more challenging. When he felt comfortable enough, he used a small bottle of fire salt he carried to set the swords afire and came at Toph. 

Toph immediately blocked him into a house of earth looking tired. 

“Woah, woah, woah, I was just getting used to your steps then you changed it up. I wanted to learn those dance moves. I want to fight against them,” Toph said. 

“You will have to fight them later, my lady.”

Zuko turned to see Suki walking into the training arena. He lowered his swords and stood taller. She bowed to him, but walked the long way around to reach her other warriors. 

“Why is that?” Toph asked. 

“Princess Katara and the healers made it perfectly clear that you should take a break once an hour and I saw you practicing more than an hour ago,” Suki explained. 

“Fine,” Toph agreed and turned her head towards Zuko then gestured in Suki’s direction. 

Zuko sighed, but nodded. He waited until Suki was on her own before approaching her. 

“You are Suki? I’m afraid I’m unaware of your titled rank in the eastern army,” Zuko said. 

Suki stiffened, her movements wavering as she changed into training robes. Her other robes had some soot on them. “I don’t have a title exactly. The Kiyoshi warriors are a regional branch and not directly connected to the crown. We get hired for odd jobs by the people. In this case, the Bei Fongs are our current largest contributor.” 

“Ah, I see, but you are the leader?”

“Yes, your highness, I’m the current active leader of this branch. We also have elders.”

“Then you must be very noble and honorable to be so young but still leading.”

Suki sighed. “Your highness-”

Zuko cut her off. “Did you happen to see the prince today?”

“Yes,” Suki said and looked away. 

“You seem guilty of something. I do not know why.”

Suki slipped her robe on quickly. “As you said, your highness, I am honorable and noble. Prince Sokka likes to come up with ideas. Sometimes he brings it upon himself to bring those ideas into reality. We fought alongside each other during the war so there is a lot about our fighting style he knows and wants to help improve. I would never turn down the prince when it comes to testing out such gadgets made to give my warriors a better chance in their jobs.”

“He’s an inventor?” Zuko asked curiously. 

“Yes, has he not talked your ear off about all his ideas?” Suki looked at him properly and appeared surprised. 

Zuko turned his head ashamed. “No, my husband doesn’t harass me with good or bad attention.”

“He’s been ignoring you?” Suki asked. 

“It is that reason I would like to talk to you, Suki. It is my understanding that you were his last lover.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t the last to share his bed, but, yes, I was in a long term relationship with Prince Sokka.”

“How long?”

“Well, we broke up a few times so I suppose three years, but much of it was spent apart. Much of it was just flings.”

“That was a long time, why did you not become heir-consort?”

Suki laughed. “Oh, that’s exactly why we ended it for good six months ago. When we were younger it was fine, we didn’t have much to go on where our future was concerned, but once peace was well established it became obvious that Sokka was meant for a royal position. But, we are both free spirits. The king runs off often, but he could do that because his wife was well versed as queen and then because Sokka and Katara could cover for him. I also want to run off, but we would never be able to do that together.”

“Duty broke you up,” Zuko mused. He could understand that. He hadn’t exactly been in love with Mai at the end of their relationship, but their engagement had been broken up due to Zuko’s new duty as an omega.

“If it was just that maybe we could have worked something out. No, it was because we grew up. I...didn’t love the prince like I used to. We’re still good friends, your highness, but I do not feel the same looking at the man he is becoming as I did when I was a young girl. And I’ve had other lovers, I’ve shared other beds, beds of other friends. I know my feelings, you must believe me.”

Zuko held up a hand. “Suki, you’re misunderstanding something. Forgive my evasive questions, I was simply curious. I do not care what your relationship is with my husband. I...I do care, but it is of little concern. I am the heir-consort of the Southern Kingdom. I am to give birth to future heirs. I can not do that if my husband will not lay with me. We have not shared a bed once since I’ve been here. That is what I want your advice on.”

Suki’s face reddened. “I-I’m sorry your highness, I do not believe I am the one you should be-”

“Who else would I go to? I wish to know how to encourage my husband to do his duty.”

Suki’s face scrunched up. “Sex isn’t really a duty for Sokka...Prince Sokka. If you’re not willing, he won’t do anything. He backed off from me a lot at first, too. I’m sure the prince would gladly lay with you if you wanted him to.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “I...how do you want to? I trust that my husband is kind and gentle, but his kindness is cold.”

Suki reached out a hand but didn’t touch him. She curled her fingers together and brought them down by her side. “Intimacy has always been a good thing in my life even before I felt it. I do not dare to try and understand how you view it. You should get used to touching the prince. Show him that you’re open...if you can’t be the seducer, your highness, then show him you’re open to being seduced. I know the prince is a huge romantic.”

Zuko flushed beneath his mask. He remembered trying to gift his fiance things when they were young. She didn’t like most of them. Then he got involved in the war and could only get jealous when others got close to her. 

“How do I do that when I rarely come by him?”

Suki frowned then grinned. “Your highness, I will tell you a secret if you practice with me. I want you to use that move you were doing with Toph.”

Zuko raised a brow. “Are you sure? I do not underestimate your skill, but you are not a mage. Fire isn’t easy to block.”

Suki shrugged. “If you burn me no one would blame you, not with Toph here to watch.”

“Alright,” Zuko agreed though he didn’t think Suki was right. Everyone would blame him. 

Zuko had never fought a kyoshi warrior, but he had heard of them. Suki made it very clear why she was the leader. It made Zuko want to get back into practice. He used to be better than this. He had been strong enough to go against his father even if he was ultimately lost. Against Suki, Zuko struggled. 

“Come on, Prince Zuko, you can’t be this rusty. I heard about your talents fighting your father’s men. Presenting omega doesn’t make you soft, just look at Toph.”

Zuko did. He glanced over at the girl as she moved her foot along the earth to feel where they were, mapping them in her own mind. She had also presented traumatically, had scary things waiting for her at home. Toph might not be in line for the heir of a whole kingdom, but she had other issues to deal with. Yet, she had not completely lost hope. She hadn’t let fear control her. 

Fear. 

Zuko thought it was anger growing up. He had cooled it down after he presented, but it still burned him. Instead of fire, it was ice. His anger was from his fear. 

All Zuko wanted was to make his father proud because he feared him not as a father, not as a ruler, not as someone to admire, but as a person. 

He didn’t want to cause problems for Azula because he feared what she could be. Sometimes he saw the reflection of their father in her other times she was as lost as their mother had been the last few days before her disappearance.

Zuko feared disappointing his uncle because then he would be disappointing the last person who loved him. 

And now Zuko was scared of his own husband, not because he had done anything. Zuko hadn’t known until that night that having sex would mean being that vulberable. Zuko was frightened of that. 

But, Zuko didn’t have to live as a frightened shadow here. He understood that now. 

When Zuko glanced back, Suki was already coming at him. He didn’t move fast enough and the dull edges of her practice fan still managed to cut into Zuko’s skin. 

“Hey, stop that!” a shout roared. 

Zuko recognized the voice, but was already moving ignoring the bleeding sting on his arm. Suki dropped a fan as it caught fire from the flames on his blade. 

“Sokka, shut up! The fight is just getting good. I’ll let you loose if you promise to stay quiet and watch them with me,” Toph said. 

The prince must have agreed because Zuko saw a flash of blue walking around the perimeter of the arena, but he was focused on Suki. He dropped his fire and started going after her in close range. Suki said something about going easy on her then fell as Zuko kicked her feet out from under her. Before he could press the tip of a sword to Suki’s chest, she threw gravel from the arena floor at his face and rolled away. Most of it was blocked by Zuko’s mask, but he still had to close his eyes and shake himself to be sure. Then she was there, an intensity in her eyes not there at the beginning of the fight. Zuko wanted to sigh. Even if Suki had broken up with the prince some months before, she held her own independent grudges against the Western Kingdom. And Zuko stood here willingly. 

But he didn’t stand still. 

Zuko managed to kick her off her feet again and pressed the tip of his sword to Suki’s heart. “Call it.”

Suki dropped her other fan and held her hands up. “I am defeated. Your Highness may be rusty, but he still shines bright with promise.”

Zuko removed the sword and held out a hand to help Suki up. “That was a dirty trick throwing gravel at my face.”

“I apologize. After I cut you it really looked like you’d kill me.”

“I barely felt it,” Zuko said. 

Suki suddenly pulled Zuko close once she was on her feet. Her voice was a light tickle against his ear. “The prince overworks himself whenever his father is absent from his throne. He becomes prickly and gets into a mood. If you notice it, try and relax him. He’ll appreciate the effort. Something physical and intimate.”

Zuko flushed and nodded. 

“That was a good fight, prince,” Suki said and patted Zuko’s back. “I’ll need a break before getting my girls into shape. It won’t be long until I have to leave.”

Suki took the practice swords Zuko had been using with her as she retreated leaving Zuko standing in the middle of the arena alone. 

“That was amazing, Zuko!” Toph yelled as she hurried over to him and dragged Zuko back to where the prince still stood. “Why didn’t you do that with me?”

“You don’t use weapons,” Zuko answered and glanced over at Prince Sokka. 

The prince stood with his arms crossed starring off with a frown. It made Zuko clench his teeth. 

“I believe that’s enough practice for me today. I need to clean up,” Zuko excused. 

The prince turned and looked at him. “You shouldn’t have been doing that.”

Zuko took a breath to calm himself and made eye contact with his husband. His blue eyes wavered, it looked a bit like worry. 

“Husband, if you called out worried about your warrior friend fighting with a westerner I would not blame you. But, I, as your spouse, would hope that worry spread further. I shall now tend to my unsightly mess. I think it may offend my prince,” Zuko said then hurried away. 

Zuko wondered if he should have opened his mouth. He wanted to be closer to his husband, but it was unfair that he, with little talent in this, had to be the one to make the move. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄 

Zuko returned to his room late the next night after visiting with his uncle most of the day. It wouldn’t be long before Iroh headed back to the west and Zuko felt uneasy with the thought of not having him around even if he had finally befriended the princess. There was still his husband, but that was a matter Zuko couldn’t bring up with his beloved uncle. He passed through the common room and into the bedchamber for a change of clothes. Just as Zuko slipped into a warm sleeping robe, there came a bang. 

Zuko rushed out only to see his husband stumbling out of his office coughing. 

“What happened?” Zuko asked. 

The prince took in a deep breath and waved Zuko away. “It’s nothing, go back to bed.”

“I wasn’t asleep. I just got in,” Zuko said. 

Prince Sokka looked surprised. 

“I’ve been with my uncle most of the day, when did you get in?”

“Uh, a couple hours ago,” the prince said and glanced back at his office.

“Did something blow up again?” Zuko asked. 

“No, no, I just...dropped it.” 

The prince looked defeated staring at his feet in the middle of the common room. His broad shoulders were slumped and hair falling loose from his topknot. Zuko stepped closer and his husband looked up meeting his eyes. There were dark circles under the prince’s eyes and a shallowness to his face. His eyes were red, too. Suki had been right, the prince was stressed. 

Zuko reached out and grabbed his husband’s arm. He tried to pull the prince towards their bedchamber, but found resistance. 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Just come with me,” Zuko urged. “You can trust me for five minutes.”

Prince Sokka finally gave in. 

Once inside the bed chamber, Zuko pushed his husband towards the bed and went to one of his chests. 

“Take off your clothes,” Zuko ordered.

“Wh-what? Husband, I...uh…”

Zuko was blushing under his mask, but he didn’t let the prince see it as he pulled out a jar of oil. “It’s not what you think. Quickly, then lay on the bed, chest down.”

The prince looked even more worried, but began to strip. “I should clean up what I dropped.”

“After,” Zuko said. When the prince was bare chested, Zuko pushed him on the bed. “You’re being too slow.”

“H-hey!” The prince scrambled to the headboard of their bed, a bed Zuko was sure he had never entered. “You’re being kinda rough.”

Zuko climbed onto the bed. “Please, oh dear husband, won’t you kindly lay chest down on the bed for me? Do you mean like that?”

“N-not really. Okay, I’m doing it.”

The prince buried his face in the pillows and laid still. 

Zuko straddled his husband’s hips. He could see the alpha tense up, but he couldn’t worry about the prince’s own unsuredness when he had his own insecurities. He took a few deep breaths, his hands already tingling.

“My prince, please do not be alarmed with what I’m about to do. I am not going to hurt you. Can you give me five minutes of your trust?”

Prince Sokka lifted his head from the pillow. “I don’t distrust you.”

“That doesn’t mean you trust me either. Just stay still.”

Zuko waited a moment then opened the jar of oil. He coated his hands in it then pressed them to his husband’s naked back. Slowly, Zuko started to press the oil into the muscles on display for him. His breath caught as he felt the tips of his fingers dip into every line. The prince let out a small moan and Zuko distracted himself by warming his hands with fire magic. 

“That’s-”

“Shh, I won’t hurt you,” Zuko promised. 

The heat in Zuko’s hands pulsed into the prince and guided Zuko to the points where the most tension was built up. He used his heat and his fingers to loosen them. He tried to wipe his mind of the pressure he felt sitting on top of his husband. Ignored the little palpitations the prince’s content moans gave him. Zuko focused completely on the healing. Finally, he pulled his hands away and the prince sighed. 

“That...was the best massage I’ve ever had,” the prince complimented and turned over. 

Zuko tried to move off his husband, but the prince reached out holding his knees so Zuko ended up properly on his lap. “Stay a moment, explain what you just did. Water magic is known for healing, but that was hot. It felt so good.”

Zuko flushed. “I...compliments should be rewarded to my uncle. He often traveled the seas around the sister kingdoms where water magic is more common. He picked up on their healing moves, of course this was before the war, and brought it back to use on those under his command. It’s not exactly healing, but it does help with minor injuries or stress.”

“I see...was it that obvious?” the prince asked. 

“No, but I do not know you well. When I was told to look for it I could see it easily.”

The prince sighed and patted Zuko’s knees. “So that’s what it was about with Suki.”

“I was not trying to show any domination towards your ex-lover, my prince. It was practice that we both needed. I simply wanted to learn from her what I could. This is just a small thing I know how to do, but if it will please my husband, you may ask it of me any time.”

Prince Sokka stared up at the canopy of the bed for some time. There was a strain beginning in Zuko’s knees as he tried not to put all his weight on the prince’s crotch below him. 

“If you’re uncomfortable where you’re sitting, you can move,” the prince said. 

“I...am unsure if I am uncomfortable,” Zuko said. He didn’t truly understand this uneasiness. His hands still tingled even though he’d burned off all the oil. 

“Then sit properly, I can control myself.”

Perhaps Zuko needed the prince to lose a bit of control. The waiting to be taken was always there in the back of Zuko’s mind driving him crazy. He sat anyways and felt knots in his stomach. 

“I was under the impression that you would prefer being left alone,” the prince said. “I see now I’m wrong. Tell me your grievances.” 

“Ignoring me is your right,” Zuko said, “but I am to have your heirs.”

The prince frowned. “I wish for you not to think like that here. You have just as many rights as I do in this kingdom.”

“Do I? I got the impression that I was being seen as a spy or some infestation because I’m a western prince. It is not unwarranted. I thought perhaps I could do queenly duties, but I don’t have respect here so I should just do my duties as an omega spouse.”

Prince Sokka looked pained. “I...never once did I think about that. I knew my sister would give you a hard time, but Aang keeps her in line. They have a good balance. I thought the workers would respect my marriage, though. However, there aren’t any duties for an omega.”

“It is when you’re a bargaining chip for peace after war. We’re allies now. I am my sister’s heir, our children can fight for the throne if she goes barren.”

“Yeah, I know that. I’m sorry. I let myself get pulled into my usual duties instead of paying attention to how my husband was fitting in. That should have been my first priority. This is more than a marriage, you are right,” the prince agreed. 

“I do not want to pull you away from your work. If you were out having fun, I would not have spoken up against that either. I only wished you would have come to bed. This is the first time you’ve been in it with me. Where do you sleep?” Zuko asked. 

Prince Sokka looked around at the canopy. “At first, in my old room, but a maid told me off. Then I slept mostly in the office. Sometimes in my father’s office. Sometimes I didn’t sleep at all while working.”

“I can understand some sleepless nights happening, but you didn’t have to force it on yourself. I didn’t push you away that first night.”

The prince raised a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. “You’re right, but I felt guilty. I...thought I could seduce you, but you weren’t what I thought. I didn’t care what you looked like, but as I’ve admitted before, I did find you physically attractive. What I thought was, being an omega hidden away and rarely seen, you might have some dreams of being whisked away by an attractive alpha prince. It was stupid and I thought I was over such unforgiving thoughts. Instead, you were someone who was already heartbroken.”

Zuko turned his head away. He had never been described as heartbroken, but it felt right. Life had broken his heart over and over again without ever repairing it. 

“I agreed to the marriage with what little say I had,” Zuko said. “There is only one thing I must do and that is to bear your children.”

“You’re scared, though. I won’t be that kind of man. I can’t even ease your fears with kisses. You pushed me away.”

Zuko remembered the carriage ride. It had been too much all at once in the wrong space. “My prince, I once had a fiance before and we kissed, but after turning thirteen I rarely saw her. And when I did, it was jealousy and anger. I don’t know romantics. I never considered they would be needed to lay with my husband. I am lucky that you are gentle and considerate.”

The prince reached up and cupped Zuko’s masked face. “You aren’t lucky. You deserve so much more. I’m sorry for causing you more heartache. I put my alpha pride before your comfort. I understand your worries. Know that it is not that I hold no desire for you.”

“You made that very clear our first night,” Zuko said and felt giddy seeing a flush on his husband’s face. 

Prince Sokka removed his hand to cover his own. “I’ve spent many nights like that. Especially after seeing how well you fight.”

“That was just yesterday,” Zuko remarked. 

“No, I’ve watched you other times with my sister. I knew the rumors of your abilities. I had guards making sure you were safe, but I think they scared you off. I was glad Toph and Katara convinced you to practice with them.”

Zuko nodded. “You should have told me that’s what they were for.”

“I thought they were better trained, but you’re the one that saved Toph. I’ve doubled their training since.”

The room was silent for a moment. Zuko was naked beneath the robe and without his husband's voice to concentrate on his mind wandered to the feel of the prince’s pants against her legs and privates. 

The prince chuckled. “Do you find me attractive, husband?”

“Yes,” Zuko admitted. 

“Good, because it smells like you do.”

Zuko stiffened. 

“Oh gods, you must be blushing under all that covering. How beautiful.”

Zuko shifted planning to get off the prince. 

“No, no, don’t run away,” the prince said and grabbed Zuko’s wrist. 

In a sudden movement, the prince had Zuko pinned under him, body between his legs. Prince Sokka lowered his face to the crook of Zuko’s neck and took in his scent. Zuko’s heartbeat quickened. 

“Don’t be scared, I’m not taking you. I want to kiss you.”

“Will you stay here tonight?” Zuko asked. 

“If that is what you want, I will spend my nights in our bed. The king will be returning, I will have more free time to spend other parts of the day with you whether I want to or not. I do though, if you’ll have me.”

“I will,” Zuko agreed. He then reached a hand up and snuffed out all the lights in the room. “You can remove my mask.”

The prince pulled it off gently and placed it on a beside counter. He even closed the canopy curtains so no light would meet them before going back to Zuko. Prince Sokka’s fingers traced Zuko’s face first then along his neck touching Zuko’s gland and making the omega shiver. He followed those touches with lazy kisses. They lingered on Zuko’s skin like hundreds of more kisses. When their lips touched, it was less tongue and more caressing. It built up a heat inside Zuko was mildly familiar with, but the sensation was different. The prince pulled him beneath the cover, held him tight, their legs tangled together, and continued to place lazy kisses to his skin like a bedtime story. Zuko found himself lulled to sleep, finally surrounded in the alpha’s scent. 

For the first time since their wedding night, Zuko could recognize his husband’s metallic tang. It was the smell of cold earth after a rainstorm. 


	4. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4

**4\. Moon**

  
  
  


Two days later, King Hakoda made his way home. Zuko was dressing in a set of finer furs to meet the king when Prince Sokka walked in. Zuko was quick to cover up, his husband immediately turning away. 

“Husband! Oh, good, you’re already dressing. Father is at the gates. Gran Gran will occupy him for a while as will some of the court, but then we are to have a feast! I have a request to make of you, though.”

“Yes, what is it?” Zuko asked as he began to work on his long hair. 

“It’s about your mask. I...Katara told me that the full face mask was your mother’s.”

“Yes, it was her wedding mask,” Zuko explained. 

“It’s a lovely piece of craftsmanship and I don’t mind it at all, but don’t you find it difficult? I mean you wore that other one when we traveled.”

Zuko frowned. “I do have other masks.”

“I was just thinking you should wear one that shows your mouth. Just for events where you have to talk a lot and eat and to practice. I’m always afraid Toph is going to crack it when she tosses rocks at you.”

“Do you often watch me practice, my prince?” Zuko asked. 

“Heh, yeah you caught me. I have an inside room I practice in that overlooks your usual practice arena.”

Zuko looked at his mask. The prince had a point. Neither Azula or Iroh had said anything about Zuko’s mask before, but he rarely was in the company of more than five people back in the west. None of them really expected Zuko to talk either. It had grown to be a rare day that Zuko ate alone now. His mother’s mask had turned into a second skin for Zuko and he had never worried for it’s safety until now. 

“Your concerns are valid, but is there another reason to bring it up now?” Zuko asked. 

“Umm, well, since we talked the other day about getting closer...basically...with your permission...I want to kiss you more. It’s difficult with that mask.”

Zuko’s face reddened. Though nothing like that night, the prince had kept his promise to join him in bed at night and they’d shared kisses. Public affection was supposed to be more accepted amongst the royals of the sister kingdoms. And with being gone for a month, the king would expect his son and bride to be close. 

“I will grant your request,” Zuko said and removed the white travelling mask he brought from the drawer he’d packed it away in. He placed it on and turned to face his husband. “You may look now.”

Prince Sokka turned and immediately smiled. “It’s plain, but I can see your smile now.”

“I’m not smiling.”

The prince walked up to him and leaned in to place a peck on his lips. “No, but I’ll work on that. You look lovely.”

“It’s nothing special, I just need to make a good impression on your father.”

“Oh, I’m sure Katara will gripe about you before you even get the chance to talk to him. Luckily, my father was really big on this marriage.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Your sister adores me now. I won’t take her mean words to heart. Toph has told me so.”

“You should definitely listen to Toph. Oh, one more thing before we meet my father.”

The prince pulled out a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it and a bunch of legal jargon. “Here, I figured out what I guess you can call an allowance. This is what you can spend without getting mine or my father’s direct permission. I should have had this done already, but we know how that went.”

The amount was less than what Zuko got from his sister back in the west kingdom by a considerable margin, but Zuko rarely spent that. “I shall commission new masks.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

Zuko shook his head. “I haven’t bought a new one in years.”

The prince held his arm out for Zuko to take and led him out to the courtyard. 

They arrived just as King Hakoda appeared. He was a strong man resembling his son quite a lot. There was an air of seriousness around him, but an excitable smile graced his lips. Lady Kanna greeted him first then Katara with a withheld hug. Aang stayed off to the side, but bowed to the king getting an acknowledged nod back. Prince Sokka stepped down to meet his father with Zuko following a step behind. They embraced with arms at elbows and matching smiles. Once they had said their greetings, the prince turned and gestured to Zuko. 

“Father, allow me to introduce my husband, Zuko.”

Zuko bowed. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty.” 

There was silence for a moment. When Zuko lifted from his bow he noticed the king pull away from whispers with his mother and finally smiled at Zuko. It wasn’t as bright, guarded, which Zuko could understand, but also confused. 

“Yes, it is our pleasure to have you here, Prince Zuko. I hope your stay has been well. My apologies for not being here on your arrival.”

“No apology is necessary, your majesty,” Zuko assured. “You must protect your kingdom above all else. I have been enjoying learning how to be a prince of your lands.” 

“That is good. Please send King Azula my well wishes next you write to her.”

“Of course,” Zuko agreed though he never wrote to Azula. She wouldn’t read his letters. 

There were a few more words before they followed the king back inside. King Hakoda began to tell stories of his recent adventure fighting harbor stranded beasts then rebels, but he was encouraged by both his mother and daughter to get washed up for dinner where he could tell more of his stories to a larger audience. 

“Your father is very lively,” Zuko remarked as he walked out to a garden with his husband, Katara, and Aang to meet up with Toph. 

“Oh, he’s amazing. I learned almost everything I know from him. He would like for me to get all my inventions in top working order, but raw materials for them are a little hard to come by in the south,” Sokka explained. 

“Of course Sokka has nothing bad to say,” Katara mocked. “Father always preferred him. Fighting, hunting, tools for more fighting. They’re cut from the same cloth.”

“Katara, don’t start that again. You do that every time he returns. Dad got you that one magic instructor and was super supportive of you becoming a mage. He even gave Aang his blessing before either of you were sixteen. You just don’t like the same things we do and that’s okay.”

“The important thing is, King Hakoda loves you both,” Aang tried to reason. 

“You are lucky to have that,” Zuko added before he understood what he was saying. He could feel both the sibling’s eyes on him, but did not remark further. 

“Well, if there is one thing to complain about,” the prince continued, “it’s how antsy dad gets when he’s back at the castle for too long. I get it, but I could be considered a homebody compared to my father.”

“He was always a bit like that, but it was easier with mom here,” Katara added. 

“I will try my best to help out, please guide me,” Zuko said. 

Prince Sokka moved in closer to Zuko. He wrapped an arm around his waist. “We didn’t mean to dump that on you.”

“They always complain about the king after he gets home,” Aang explained. 

Still, Zuko did want to make it easier on the siblings. 

They played outside with Toph for a while before heading back in for dinner. The seats that had been empty over the month were now filled with older men and a few women. They were loud and merry and rough. They held pints of alcohol and laughed loudly. It reminded Zuko more of a party than a welcome home meal. He hoped family dinners would calm down over the next few days. Occasionally, Zuko caught Toph making funny faces in their direction. She was a few seats further away than before apparently having been in the wrong seat the whole time. Katara had shifted down part way through the meal to sit with Aang as more rambunctious men crowded around the king. 

Zuko thought he would be pushed away too at some point, perhaps he would join Lady Kanna at her table, showing respect for the elders. Instead, Zuko found himself planted to his seat with the prince’s arm around his waist as he cheered with his father and his men. It reminded Zuko a bit of their wedding dinner except the prince looked far more strained. The attention wasn’t on him, but his father. Zuko didn’t think that was the problem. When he focused, he found the king was reluctant to look his son’s way. 

“Your Majesty,” Zuko piped up. 

The king finally turned to them, but he looked nervous. “Yes, Prince Zuko?”

“The monster you slew, did you harvest it?”

“Of course. We have workers preparing it’s hide for tanning. The mages are also bottling it’s parts. That’s right, I’ve heard you are a mage.”

“Hardly, but Princess Katara has been gracious enough to help me regain my basics. I hope to help Mage Aang on his next step to becoming a sorcerer, even if it’s only a little.”

“Hah, of course the western prince would have to be a mage. He would need a redeeming quality being ugly. I feel bad for you, Sokka, but at least he’s good in bed right?” One of the older men nudged the prince and laughed drunkenly as he took another swig of his pint. 

Prince Sokka stood suddenly, but it was the king that moved first. King Hakoda grabbed the man’s pint and poured it out on the floor. 

“My friend, you are too drunk,” he said. “Prince Zuko is right here. And from what I heard he took on an alpha intruder while we were gone alone. I would be careful angering my son-in-law or my son.”

The man seemed surprised, but agreed and stumbled away. 

King Hakoda pressed a hand down on the prince’s shoulder pushing him back in his seat and finally looked at Zuko. “My apologies, Prince Zuko. That was rude. He is old and forgets our new mindset when drunk. I can see your marriage has worked out well so far. My son clings to you.”

Zuko reddened beneath his mask. He had guessed part of their closeness was for show as it always had been, but Zuko liked to think the protectiveness his husband had just shown was due to, if not affection, his own pride as Zuko would bear his children. He had also assumed the uncomfortableness the king had stemmed from Zuko’s mask. 

“No need to apologize. Such an old insult does little to me now. I have been welcomed gladly by many others in your court.”

The king frowned and turned to his son. 

Prince Sokka lightly tilted Zuko’s face up and placed a small peck on his lips then stood. “Father, I shall escort my husband back to bed and return. We can discuss seal hunting tomorrow when I return.”

The king chuckled. “Take as long as you need. I will be in the usual drawing room after dinner.”

Zuko waited until they were back in their chambers to question his husband. “We didn’t have to leave. I wasn’t offended.”

“It’s kind of hard not to be offended, you’re just used to it,” the prince said and sighed. “I’m sorry, I just needed a moment as well. My father usually talks to me a bit more when he returns, but we had an argument before I left for the marriage.”

“I did not know,” Zuko said. 

“Of course you didn’t. He wasn’t against the marriage and I had already accepted it. My father had seen an old warrior friend that left to live in one of the towns close by after he could no longer fight. Apparently he had horrible burns. The rumors said you were also burnt. He began lecturing me and I couldn’t take it so we fought. It was like he didn’t think I could treat you decently. I didn’t care what you looked like. I care even less now.”

Zuko stood awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room. “Burns...aren’t uncommon in the west. Lots of people get their hands on fire salt and practice on their own. But they’re mild. It’s not as if I didn’t expect to be treated differently.”

The prince rushed over and embraced Zuko. “You are my husband. I know our affections are only now growing for each other, but you are already friends with my friends. I will not allow you to be treated unfairly.”

Zuko only nodded. He still felt how the sister kingdom thought was strange. 

Prince Zuko pulled away. “Before I forget, I have something for you.” 

From a pocket of his robes, the prince pulled out a small metal container. There was a screw on the side that twisted and he wound it up before popping the top opened. Two fish, one of white stone and one of black, danced together on a crystal wave and soft music began to play. 

“The fish represent our sister kingdoms. It’s a music box my mother gave me when I was little, but too big to sneak into my parents’ bed when it was dark and scary,” his husband explained. 

“You’re giving this to me?” Zuko asked and held out his hands as the prince gently laid it in his palms. 

“Yes, it’s a gift of sound. It was broken for some years. I spent the last two days fixing it.”

“Why? This is something precious. Your mother’s..I…”

The prince blushed. “I...well I’m probably not coming to our bed tonight. I usually stay up drinking with my father trying to get him started on work and planning a hunt. We always go hunting, it helps wind him down. I promised to spend my nights with you, so on those I can’t I thought you could play this and know I’m thinking of you.”

Zuko stared at the little music box. Something pricked at his chest and he felt heat on his neck. He brought it preciously to his heart. “I will think of you every time I play it, thank you my prince.”

Prince Sokka smiled and looked pleased before his blue eyes lit up with a thought. “Do you like to hunt? Katara doesn’t so I didn’t even think to ask before.”

“Yes, am I allowed to join? I’ve never hunted seals, but I do miss hunting,” Zuko said before he could consider his words. Maybe he would get in the way if he joined. 

“Of course you haven’t, but I can show you how,” the prince said excitedly. 

“Then if you don’t think I will be a nuisance, I would like to join you,” Zuko agreed. 

“I don’t care if you’re a nuisance, it’ll be fun,” the prince promised and leaned in to kiss Zuko. “Have sweet dreams, husband, I will be back bright and early to pick you up for the hunt.”

Zuko nodded and barely managed a response before he was left alone. He looked down at the music box and watched it as it slowly came to a stop. The song was simple and pretty. 

Zuko wound it back up and set it beside his mother’s mask as he went about getting ready for bed. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄 

As promised, the prince did wake Zuko early. They traveled by carriage for some miles before switching to horseback. Zuko felt chaffing on his thighs as it had been some time since he had properly rode a horse. They stopped in a small collection of trees near a beach with many cliffs to make camp. There was a faint sound of seals crying off in the distance. 

Prince Sokka pulled Zuko away from the group of hunters to sit together and make their own preparations. The king had welcomed Zuko on their hunt happily, but Zuko felt that the others weren’t as thrilled. He did know how to hunt. Zuko wouldn’t say he was good at it, but he wasn’t bad either. He simply had no experience with seals. He tried not to blame the hunters for thinking their heir-consort might be a hindrance. 

“Don’t bother with those old grumps,” prince Sokka said as he set out a roll of different blades and tools. “They’re really old fashion.”

“I don’t want to get in their way,” Zuko explained. “I can stay off to the side and learn if it would be more fitting.”

The prince shook his head. “It’s not like that. I brought Suki and her girls along once and it wasn’t a big deal.”

Zuko frowned. “Suki and her warriors are well known warriors in her kingdom. They participated in the war.”

“So did you,” the prince pointed out. 

“Not directly.”

Prince Sokka shrugged and connected the blade to a long stick that he secured with rope. “It’s because you’re an omega. We’re supposed to be progressive, but just because omegas are allowed to do something doesn’t mean they don’t have to work twice as hard to be recognized for it.” 

“Ah, I see.” Zuko felt both better and worse with the information. 

“They’re also upset because I’m teaching you.”

Zuko looked at his husband curiously. “Is there something wrong with your teaching?”

Prince Sokka winked. “I’m not a traditional hunter.”

The next second, the prince connected all the tools to produce a sort of launcher like device. Zuko realized the previous tool the prince had been making was a sort of harpoon. 

“With this baby, I have a higher chance of killing a seal on the first shot. Which, ultimately, leads to less seals being stabbed. Traditionally, you throw a harpoon, but you can miss or just get their tails and then they’re in the water and out of killing distance. Arrows are good, too, but you need more and you run the same risk,” Prince Sokka explained. “This uses fire power to launch the harpoon harder at the seal so it sticks in a more permanent place and hopefully kills the creature faster. Also, I attach a rope so we can pull it away from the others.”

“That sounds very smart,” Zuko said. “How are you going to get fire power, though?”

The prince grinned at Zuko. “I have you.”

Zuko did not think he was supposed to be flattered, but he was. Timidly, he looked over the contraption until he understood where he would have to concentrate fire to. 

“Oh, there’s one more thing,” the prince said. 

Zuko looked at his husband only to have a small pouch shoved in his face. He took it barely catching a glimpse of the prince’s reddened ears. 

“What is this?”

“Well, the seals kind of...they smell really bad. Katara fainted when dad tried to bring her to hunt. Aang threw up. Toph...was oddly okay with it, but she wasn’t allowed close enough being blind.”

“She would have decimated them,” Zuko joked. 

Prince Sokka laughed. “You’re right.” 

There was a faint aroma coming from the bag and Zuko lifted it to take a better sniff. There were tones of herbs, but also something floral Zuko wasn’t familiar with. “It smells nice.”

“Does it? I’m glad it pleases you. I thought of making a perfume out of it.”

“Are these not usual for hunting seals?” Zuko asked. 

“No...I just...It’s a gift. For my husband. I wanted to make sure you liked how it smelled first before I had it made.”

“So it’s an excuse,” Zuko teased and felt warmth in his chest. 

“Yeah I guess. The scents are supposed to be calming and clear all those magic points mages talk about,” the prince explained. “You didn’t like those incense sticks that filled your old castle so I thought perfume would be better.”

The prince looked so very embarrassed explaining himself, Zuko thought, but it was...endearing. 

“You don’t have to give me things, but I don’t dislike gifts.”

They finished preparations and soon Zuko was helping his husband carry his contraption up to a high point on an opposite cliff. 

“You see, father likes my inventions, but this one makes a lot of racket so I’m not allowed to use it until after the others have started scaring off the seal. If we had like six of these then we could have like six seals with a hundred percent assurance, but tradition and all that.”

Zuko nodded. “Tradition can be good, but not always.”

“So is the smell pouch helping?”

“Yes,” Zuko answered. Indeed, the seals were rancid smelling things. 

After a while there was a sudden roar and the king led his hunters out to the beach where seals laid basking in the bright morning sun. They immediately began to roar back. Harpoons and arrows went flying. Zuko turned to his husband when the prince began to aim his contraption at a fleeing group of seals. 

“On three,” the prince said. “One...two...three!”

Zuko lit a small string on the contraption. The prince grabbed him and pulled him away as something popped and the harpoon went speeding off. A second later, there was a loud cheer. 

“Did we catch something?” Zuko asked. 

“Probably.”

The prince pulled Zuko up, but kept him close as they glanced over their cliff. King Hakoda was standing triumphant over a large seal, the other hunters cheering. Zuko followed the rope attached to his husband’s contraption. It was buried into the head of a seal, female, not old, but not young. 

“Help me real it in,” Prince Sokka asked. 

Zuko did so wondering why the prince suddenly looked gloomy. “My prince?”

“It’s pregnant, the one my father caught. No one will tell him. He’s not good at telling the difference.”

“I see,” Zuko said and unconsciously placed a hand on his own stomach. 

Zuko was startled when another hand joined his own. He looked up to find Prince Sokka standing behind him. 

“I promise to give you one and keep it safe,” he said softly. 

The words made Zuko’s breath catch. He swallowed with some difficulty then turned to face his husband. Zuko took hold of the prince's front robes and leaned up to kiss him briefly. 

A whistle came from down the cliff breaking them apart. “Hey, prince, did you come here to hunt or mess around with your husband?”

Prince Sokka pulled Zuko close and waved the hunters away. “They ruined it, will you do it again?”

“Some time,” Zuko promised. 

The prince rolled his eyes, but seemed in a better mood as he began to gather up his gear. Zuko hurried over to help. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

It was a warmer day for the Southern Kingdom. Zuko was tying up his hair ready to head down for lunch with Katara and the others when Prince Sokka walked into their bedchamber. He waited at the door for Zuko to invite him in. 

“My prince,” Zuko greeted. 

“Husband, I’ve come to lead you down to lunch,” the prince announced. 

Zuko looked his husband up and down. He looked relaxed, dressed up with his own hair tied up so the shaven sides could be seen. On one arm, he carried a picnic basket. 

“Will you be joining us?”

“Yes,” the prince said and held out his other arm for Zuko to take. 

Together, they walked down to the ice gardens where Katara liked to picnic. The others were already there spreading out their lunch on a large blanket. 

“Oh, Sokka’s here,” Toph announced before they had even gotten close. “He brought Zuko.”

“Do you finally have time to have lunch with us?” Katara asked as they approached. “I thought it would be another week before dad was finished with you.”

“I’m newly married, he understands,” the prince explained and smiled at Zuko. 

“I can smell you brought something tasty with you,” Toph said and waved her arms towards the prince’s basket. 

“It’s not for you, Toph,” Prince Sokka said and led Zuko to a far corner of the blanket. 

“Did you want to have lunch alone?” Zuko asked. 

“I had planned to ask you to have lunch together, but I heard you already had plans with my sister. Would you mind sitting away from them?”

Zuko shook his head. “As long as we’re nearby, it still counts as having lunch with them. I do not object to our lunch being more intimate.”

Prince Sokka pulled out a smaller blanket and set it down a few steps from Katara’s. He gestured for Zuko to sit before kneeling himself. He then began to unpack the lunch. The food inside was what Zuko had grown accustomed to for a southern picnic. Except there seemed to be more pastries and a very fancily wrapped disc of seal pudding. 

“Have you had seal pudding?” Prince Sokka asked.

“Yes, but not since the time I first picnicked with your sister.”

Prince Sokka laughed. “Katara’s pudding? It must have been disgusting. It’s good that you have avoided it since, but you should try mine.”

“I do remember Toph mentioning yours was good.”

“This isn’t my best one, but the best has to ferment for three months. I did put some away for that. This is smoked and cured for twenty-four hours. It’s from the seal you helped me catch.”

Zuko watched as the prince took a crumbly cracker and spread a spoonful of the seal pudding on it. He picked up a strip of some kind of red fermented fruit to add on top then held it out for Zuko. Zuko started to raise his hand to take the cracker from his husband, but the prince leaned in more. Heat creeped up Zuko’s neck and ears, but he leaned forward and took the offered bite from his husband’s fingers with his mouth. The tips of the prince’s fingers touched his lips and he quickly moved away and brought his hand to his mouth to keep from dropping crumbs everywhere.

The touch had tingled. It took a moment for Zuko to register the taste as he focused on the feeling, but soon he was overcome with the odd deliciousness of what he’d been fed. There was still the iron taste of blood and a fishiness to the pudding, but the smoke and fermentation was done well. It was a bit sweet, but also sour. The cracker was salty and sweet and brought out the flavors of the pudding. The little piece of fruit gave it more acidity and cut through the iron. 

“This is delicious,” Zuko said once he’d swallowed. 

Prince Sokka smiled. “I’m so glad you like it. Do you want another?”

“Yes, please.”

The prince made him another cracker and fed it to him. Zuko felt embarrassed now feeling eyes on him, but he couldn’t find a real reason why he shouldn’t let his husband feed him other than it being embarrassing. Ah, perhaps he should offer back. 

“Let me try,” Zuko said and reached out for a cracker. He spread a bit of soft cheese on next to the pudding along with a sprig of something green and offered it to the prince. 

“Oh, my turn? I don’t mind if I do,” the prince said and leaned in taking the bite from Zuko. 

Zuko’s fingers tingled as his husband’s lips grazed them. 

“Not to break up you two love birds, but it sounds like one of the king’s council men is headed this way,” Toph called. 

Not but a minute later, a man in fancy robes rushed over to them and asked to speak to Prince Sokka. The prince excused himself for a moment and spoke with the man around the corner. 

“So Sokka is personally feeding you his handmade seal pudding?” Toph asked scooting over to Zuko on his and the prince’s blanket. 

“Yes, it’s very delicious.”

“Yet he’s not letting any of us have it. That sounds familiar, doesn’t it Katara?” Toph called back. 

Katara looked confused, but Aang beside her was blushing. 

“Remember when Aang tried to make a vegetarian version for your courting?”

“Please don’t remind her of that, Toph,” Aang begged. 

“Courting?” Zuko asked. 

“Ah, yes, because of the arrangement, you didn’t go through courting, but southerners usually court an omega before getting engaged. The courting consists of five gifts representing the five senses,” Katara explained. 

“Oh? So Aang did that for you?”

Katara nodded. “Yes. I believe for smell it was tea since he screwed up taste so badly.”

“Aang’s is worse than Katara’s, the cooking,” Toph whispered. 

Zuko frowned. “Would a smelling pouch and perfume count?”

“Yes, that’s actually really good for a smelling gift, but expensive.”

“The prince...he gave me a smelling pouch for the seals when we went hunting. He said he wanted my approval on it before turning it into perfume.”

Toph started laughing. 

“Oh, has he given you other gifts?” Katara asked. 

Zuko thought about it then looked down. “He...he gave me a music box, said it was your mother’s. It played beautifully.”

Katara gasped. “He managed to fix it? That’s...that is a precious thing. Prince Zuko, I believe my brother is courting you.”

“We’re already married, though.”

Toph finally stopped laughing and patted Zuko’s shoulder. “So what? Maybe he’s trying to get on your good side now that he’s not so busy.”

They hadn’t mated yet. Perhaps courting was a good idea to ease Zuko into such an embrace. Zuko turned back to the blood pudding and scooped more up on a cracker. 

“I don’t think I’d mind if he was,” he said softly. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

“This way. Careful now, watch your step.”

Zuko felt his footing slip as he climbed over the snowy rocks, but caught himself in time. He felt the chill of the southern nights seeping into his bones, but also the heat of the long hike he’d been on for the past hour. He didn’t feel like complaining yet, but Zuko hadn’t been put in such conditions outside of training since presenting. 

Just as the sun was setting, the prince appeared while Zuko was lounging in the sitting area dressed in a cloak with a trouble making grin on his face. He grabbed Zuko’s hand and asked him to go somewhere with him. Zuko agreed, but he hadn’t expected that the prince would literally sneak them out of the castle and onto a motorized sled that looked like the prince had built it only to hike up a small mountain. 

Zuko felt himself slipping again. He tried to steady himself, but the stone he grabbed onto crumbled in his grasp. He fell only to be whisked up into strong arms. He looked up to see his husband smiling down at him. Prince Sokka reached out and tapped Zuko’s mask. It shifted back in place without Zuko ever noticing it had moved. 

“I caught you,” the prince said and let Zuko down. 

“You did.”

“We’re almost there, but I want it to be a surprise. Would you be willing to close your eyes and take my hand? Can you trust me to guide you?” Prince Sokka asked. 

“Of course,” Zuko agreed and held out his hand. 

Prince Sokka took it, but stared at Zuko for a moment. “Can you say it?”

Zuko stared back confused. 

“Can you say you trust me?”

“Ah...I...you have never given me a reason not to trust you, my prince,” Zuko said. 

The prince sighed. “I suppose that’s enough for now. I’ll earn it one day.”

Zuko wanted to argue that Prince Sokka didn’t need to earn it, but a pain in his chest made him bite back his words. He closed his eyes and let his husband guide him. 

It was some minutes before Prince Sokka stopped and let go of Zuko’s hand. He replaced his own on Zuko’s shoulder and pushed him forward. 

“Go ahead and open your eyes,” the prince instructed. 

Zuko did and gasped. 

Before him was a large pool that shimmered under the light of a bright full moon larger than any Zuko had ever seen in the west. All around it, ice grew like trees, roots weaving in and out of the ground until they reached the frozen slush edge of the pool. It was cold, very cold, but the smell of ozone that shifted around Zuko warmed the dragon glass he wore around his neck. 

“This is a moon pool,” Zuko said. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” the prince said and led Zuko to the edge. “The moon is only this big every five years in each of the sister kingdoms, but not at the same time. It’s when the moon water and moon ice are charged with the most magic. Usually, Katara comes to harvest on full moons, but I asked her not to this time.”

“Do you usually come with her?” Zuko asked. 

“No, I haven’t seen this site...I haven’t seen this since my first love passed.”

Zuko tensed. The prince stepped next to Zuko and took his hand. 

“Her name was Yue, she was unpresented, but pre-engaged to an alpha a few years older than her. She was the princess of the Northern Kingdom.”

Zuko barely remembered such a girl. All he knew was she had been beautiful and died. 

“I managed to travel up there with my father as extra support during the war. We needed to trade and it was a dangerous mission, but it wasn’t direct fighting. My father was confident I’d be fine. I had just learned a lesson on how to treat people who weren’t alphas. You could say I thought being an alpha and a man made me better than others when I first presented, but I was wrong. So, when I met Yue, I was struck dumb by her beauty and shy poise, everything I thought I should have as an alpha, but I felt guilty thinking that. I guess that's what made her like me more than her fiance.”

“No, it was probably your charm,” Zuko teased. 

Prince Sokka nudged him. “Hey, I wasn’t always this charming.”

“So you saw the northern moon with her like this?” Zuko asked. 

“No.”

The prince then stepped up to the water’s edge and removed his shoes. Then, he rolled up his pants. He motioned Zuko to do the same. 

“Princess Yue and I had planned to meet in a moon pool on a day like this. I was going to ask for her hand directly and make a promise to elope when she presented. It was stupid.”

Zuko chuckled and removed his slippers. “I thought I would marry my fiance at that age, too. I used to think we were made for each other.”

Prince Sokka made his way into the water. He sloshed around in the cold ice already shivering. “The east attacked.”

Zuko paused as he rolled up his own pants. “Not the west?”

“Oh, they came the next day. It was a week of fighting between them both for trading rights with the north. I don’t know which side actually was at fault. It doesn’t matter. I was trying to protect the princess, but she ran from me. There was a group of children trapped and being harassed. She snuck in to try and save them. It took me two days to uncover her body from the rubble.”

“Did she…”

“She got most of the children to safety,” the prince said. 

“I’m sorry.”

Prince Sokka turned and held out his hands towards Zuko. “Why? Weren’t you in the south around that time?”

“Or at home. I was in the north once, right after that,” Zuko said and took his husband’s hands stepping into the cold slosh. It felt wrong, but he bore it. 

“Then there’s nothing to be sorry for. You were a child as much as she was. I went to the moon pool alone when time came. Looking at the moon always made me think of her.”

Zuko felt his teeth chattering. His feet were burning, but it wasn’t the kind of burn he was used to. 

“I never brought Suki. I realized Suki was important to me, but she was never meant to be with me forever if I couldn’t show her my biggest regret. That’s why I agreed to marry you.” 

Prince Sokka pulled Zuko close and wrapped his arms around him. “It was selfish and I’m sorry. If you turned out to be a horrible person, I didn’t care about looks, then it meant I was being punished, but if you ended up being….well it doesn’t matter because you ended up being far more wonderful than I could ever imagine.”

Zuko looked up at the prince surprised. “I’m not wonderful.”

Prince Sokka’s eyes were soft and so much bluer in the moonlight. “But you are. There are parts of you I haven’t gotten to know and I don’t mean just physically, but I want to. You’re so interesting, Zuko. And we share interests, but you’re willing to put up with things you don’t like. And I feel like, if I could just win you over, your smile would be as bright and warm as the sun.”

Zuko flushed and tried to pull away. His husband kept him at arm's length. 

“Prince Zuko, don’t run if you’re shy. I never want to do something to you that you hate, but we’ve already had one misunderstanding. Tell me if you hate being praised.”

“I don’t hate it, I just don’t deserve it.”

Prince Sokka clicked his tongue. “You don’t get to decide if you deserve it, it’s praise, it’s given not taken. It’s compliments and flattery. Let me wrap you in them. Let me seduce you, romance you, eventually make love to you. I don’t think it’s impossible. We are already married, there is nothing standing between us.”

The only thing between them was Zuko’s hesitance. “I’m just not used to it. I never thought my husband would...you’ve been courting me.”

The prince looked embarrassed. “You found out?”

“Toph teased me at the picnic and your sister explained it. This is one of the gifts?”

“Something to see, yes,” the prince explained. “But, there is more.”

Prince Sokka pulled Zuko into the middle of the pool and looked up at the moon. “I pledge by the light of the moon, my heart, to my husband. It is his and never another's. No longer will I live with regrets.”

The prince then let go of one of Zuko’s hands and pulled out a choker. The band was purple and it had a carved stone hanging off it. Zuko recognized the stone's design as something similar to Katara’s. He was sure this was an engagement necklace given to omegas after courting. His heart began to beat wildly. 

“We’re already married, my prince, this is unnecessary.” 

“It’s not to me, will you accept it?”

Zuko felt his eyes water. He shook his head and took a step back. “You don’t...you don’t want to make such a pledge, not to me. I’m just...we should just have children, that’s all.”

“I would rather never touch you,” the prince said seriously. “It is selfish, and it’s alright if we’re not in love, but I won’t have anyone else and I want more of you.”

“You don’t know all of me,” Zuko argued. 

“I want to know you more.”

Zuko tore his hand away and reached up to his face. His hand trembled as he touched his mask. 

“Wait, you don’t have to…”

“Yes I do! It’s not fair otherwise!”

Zuko popped the mask off. He kept his eyes closed for a moment then slowly opened them. “Would you make such a pledge even to this face?”

The prince was staring at him. The intensity made Zuko quiver, but it wasn’t disgust, disappointment, or anger. It was something positive and certain that lightened into affectionate as the prince approached Zuko. Zuko was rendered frozen. He could do nothing but let the tears finally fall from his eyes as Prince Sokka placed the choker around Zuko’s neck. 

Prince Sokka traced the choker with his fingers then moved his hands to cup Zuko’s face. He rubbed at the tears with his thumbs. 

“You’re beautiful,” the prince said, a hint of awe in the way the words almost cracked. 

“Even...even scarred?”

The prince stroked the edge of the reddened skin. “When a statue in the ice garden cracks, when an old royal heirloom begins to tarnish, when an old book needs repair, they never lose their worth, they are still beautiful important items. You’re a person, Zuko, and you are beautiful. It is unfortunate that such a thing has marred you, but it doesn’t change the fact you are handsome, beautiful, and all too alluring.”

Zuko sniffed. He was sure he wasn’t beautiful crying and shivering. “You’re a liar.”

“A liar wouldn’t kiss a crying face,” the prince said and leaned down, capturing Zuko’s lips. 

Zuko gasped. He knew the feel of his husband’s lips, but it still caused his heart to leap in nervousness and excitement. The cold he felt from the pool quickly dissipated with the warmth of the prince’s lips as the kiss deepened, a tongue invading his mouth. Zuko melted into it. He wanted to melt into the words, too. 

This was his husband, there was no reason he couldn’t?

Zuko lifted his arms and held tight to the prince, pressed his lips back. They danced together in the kiss before breaking away. Prince Sokka pressed more kisses to Zuko’s face then down his neck where he kissed and sucked at the choker and Zuko whined. He stared with blurry eyes as his husband ravished what skin he could reach promising he wanted him. 

It was that promise that Zuko trusted the most as he stared up at the moon above. 

“Zuko,” Prince Sokka moaned into his skin. 

His name said so intimately sent heat through Zuko. he hadn’t heard it since that night as his husband called it out in pleasure. 

Zuko opened his mouth, a moan escaping it and replied. “S...Sokka.”


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's a fun chapter and almost done, too.

**5\. Home**

  
  
  


Zuko wiped sweat from his brow and sighed exhausted. He had finally given Aang fire salts to practice with and he’d shown great genius in their use. Aang still couldn’t beat Zuko, but he didn’t have to be a master to be considered a sorcerer. 

“I think you’re almost ready for your exam. Do you know who you’ll be going to?” Zuko asked, headed back to their onlooking friends with Aang.

“I don’t think I’ll seek out a sorcerer right away,” Aang said. 

“You don’t have to, buddy, we can just send for one here,” the prince offered as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist the moment he was within reach. “You probably want one from the Central Kingdom.”

“That would be nice, but I want to work on fire and earth a bit longer,” Aang explained, but threw a look towards Katara. 

Katara took his hand and smiled. “Still, let's send a letter to your school to tell them you have learned fire magic.”

“Alright, if you think that’s best, Katara.”

They waved to the others as they excused themselves from the training area. 

“Ick, gross,” Toph said, jumping up from her bench. “Sokka, let me throw rocks at you. You’re married to your love interest already, y'all can be gross at night.”

The prince reddened and threw Zuko a tired look. 

Zuko shook his head and leaned in to kiss his husband’s cheek. “Go play with her, my prince. I’ll be around.”

Prince Sokka squeezed his waist and left. 

On the other side of the training area, Suki and her group had been busy sharpening weapons mostly as an excuse to keep an eye on Toph. Zuko had noticed at least one of them lingering about since she’d presented. Suki caught his eyes, smiled, then began to approach him. 

Zuko’s skin felt itchy at the thought of talking to Suki after taking her last bit of advice to heart. He and the prince had been on good terms recently. The prince had even started calling Zuko’s name casually. Zuko still had trouble using his husband’s, but he tried it whenever they were in private. 

Sokka. 

Sokka. 

Sokka. 

They kissed a lot. So much. Zuko often looked forward to it even if he still felt a bit scared when Sokka’s kisses found their way beneath his robes. He hadn’t felt the heat that balled in his stomach or the dampness between his legs outside of heat for many years. It embarrassed him when his husband made him feel that way and was grateful when Sokka moved his kisses and hands back to safer regions. 

Hands were another thing. Sokka’s liked to wander, testing, getting Zuko used to their touch. They made Zuko’s heart putter frantically, but he didn’t hate it. In fact, when they hung out alone in their chambers, Zuko adored his husband’s hands as he ran a thumb over Zuko’s naked face. Sokka liked to cuddle when he took a break from his work. Zuko wanted to help him. After being asked if he would remove his mask, Zuko had stopped wearing it in their bedroom and when they were alone in their chambers. 

The fact this meant Zuko was physically attracted to his husband, was not lost on him. It was more than that, though. A part of Zuko had learned to trust the prince. 

“So, Sokka seems quite fond of you lately. You have been walking around wearing an engagement choker and covered in his marks.”

Zuko moved his hands up to his neck. He choker couldn’t be helped. The baker lady had teased him when he went with Katara for rounds in the morning. They mostly thought it was cute that their prince was enamored with his husband. It made the chef pay a bit more attention to him. He hadn’t realized he had kiss marks, too. 

Suki laughed. “Don’t worry, your clothes usually cover them, but I can see them when you practice since you always dress down to usual western standards of appropriateness.”

“Is it improper to display such favors?” Zuko asked. 

Suki shrugged. “Most would have makeup to cover them up. Buy some.”

Zuko nodded. He had only bothered with makeup when his scar and mostly healed then again after he’d presented. They hadn’t been able to truly cover up the damaged tissue on his face. Only face paints had, but a mask was easier. 

“So, how have your nights been?” Suki asked, hands behind her back and grinning. 

“Nights? I’ve been sleeping well. The prince shares the bed with me. He snores, but I don’t mind it.”

Suki laughed. “I’m glad someone doesn’t. Even Aang and Katara can’t stand it. But, that’s not what I meant. How was it? I want to make sure your husband is living up to his hype in bed.”

Zuko took a step back and turned away. “We haven’t...gotten that far.”

“He really is taking his time with you,” Suki said, clicking her tongue. “Shouldn’t your heat be soon?”

Zuko grimaced. Usually, you only talked about heats with other omegas unless it was a physician or a relative or your mate. “Yes.”

“Do you want to wait until then? Since you two have become like this, I doubt Sokka will hold back.”

“I don’t want him to,” Zuko admitted. He very much would like his husband’s seed to take during heat, if not before. 

“But….Let me guess, you don’t want that to be your first time. I don’t think the prince would either.”

Zuko fiddled with a stray piece of hair trying to tie it back. He failed and just started braiding it. “If that is how it has to be, I will go with it, but I don’t think that is what my husband would prefer. Every night I expect him to try, and I suppose he does, but I get nervous. I think I will always be nervous about it.”

Suki sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you would be given your circumstance. Sokka doesn’t seem like the type to get that.”

“What should I do?” Zuko asked. 

“Eventually, you two will be intimate, but if you want it to happen before your heat, you might have to seduce the prince.”

“I don’t believe I’m capable of such a thing,” Zuko responded. 

“Of course you are! He already wants you, you just have to invite him in. I’m not a genius at seducing myself, but if you make yourself available, show off a bit, then make it clear what you want, that’s all there is to it. Go ahead and pick a day.”

Zuko thought for a moment then sighed. “I don’t know, I don’t want to get in the way of his work.”

Suki huffed. “You do know next week there will be a big celebration for his birthday?”

Dread filled Zuko. “I didn’t know it was his birthday. Should I have?”

“Did you ask? Did he tell you? Technically, it is a festival for everyone born in this season, but Sokka was born on the third day of the festival so that’s always the biggest day for the castle. And Sokka’s not allowed to help with it since Katara does the party planning and I suppose you, too. How about then?”

“So...like a birthday present?” Zuko asked. 

“Sure, why not, just make sure he knows YOU wanted to do this.”

Zuko thought about it. He...he did want to...maybe...for more than just the purpose of making a child. He wasn’t against it. At the very least, they could get further. 

“Alright, on his birthday then. Will you help me?”

Suki shook her head laughing. “Yeah, sure, why not? I was supposed to leave a while ago, but I’m stuck here for a bit longer since Toph presented. You might as well tell Katara and Toph.”

“Ah, but the princess doesn’t know,” Zuko explained. 

“All she has to know is you want to make a special night for Sokka. I’m not surprised Toph knows.”

Zuko reached out and grabbed Suki’s shoulders. “Thank you so much. I...I thought you would hate me.”

Suki put one hand on Zuko’s arm. “I thought you would hate me. I’m glad we could be friends instead.”

“Hey, what are you two talking about over here,” the prince called. He walked up to them and wrapped an arm round Zuko’s waist pulling him away from Suki. 

“My prince,” Zuko greeted and turned to look at his husband’s face. It was smiling, but strained. 

Suki rolled her eyes. “Now, Prince Sokka, I never thought I would see the day you would give  _ me _ that look. I’m not stealing your husband from you, we’re just having a chat. I’m telling him stories of all the embarrassing stuff you’ve done. Like that time you got pantsed climbing a fence.”

The prince’s face reddened. Zuko tried not to laugh and covered his mouth, turning away. 

“Zuko! You’re laughing at me! At least let me see you laugh if you’re going to!”

Yeah, Zuko wouldn’t mind sex for the purpose of feeling this man intimately. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

  
  


Zuko knocked firmly on his uncle’s chamber doors. He felt as though he had not seen the man as often lately. There was business to be conducted now that the king was back and finally having his husband’s attention distracted Zuko most hours of the day, but he always enjoyed sitting down with tea and Pai Sho to talk to his uncle. 

“Come in,” called a voice from inside. 

“Uncle, I’ve come for tea, are you busy?” Zuko asked as he entered. 

“No, I just stopped for a break. I have some tea already warming up, take a -- oh, my boy, it’s been so long since I’ve seen your face.”

Zuko saw his uncle standing frozen by the fireplace in his chamber. Not understanding, Zuko touched his hand to his face. His fingertips met no resistance, only skin. An immediate flush crawled up his skin and he turned his head down. 

“I apologize, uncle, I forgot to put it back on. I will go back and get my mask.”

“Wait, there’s no need, Zuko,” Iroh said hurrying over to his nephew. “You’re as handsome as I remember you being, even more now.”

Zuko lifted his head. Iroh reached out and cupped Zuko’s face in his hands. There looked to be tears in the old man’s eyes. Zuko felt his chest tighten. Was his face that important to his uncle?

“Has your husband seen you?” Iroh asked. 

“Yes, I showed him. I was...I was with him and he got called away. I...usually can tell when I’m not wearing it, I don’t know what came over me,” Zuko said. A few guards must have seen him, but they might not have been paying attention to anything more than Zuko’s clothing. 

“Then tell your husband I am grateful to finally see my nephew’s face once more before I leave,” Iroh said. 

“Leave?” Zuko looked at his uncle who only smiled sadly. He pulled away then looked around. There were chests and boxes, most of the shelves Iroh had filled were empty now. “You’re leaving?”

Iroh took Zuko’s hand and led him to their usual seats. He pulled out a game board and handed Zuko the pieces to set up. “We will play and drink tea.”

Zuko bit his lip, but did as he was told. It only took a few minutes for Iroh to come back with the tea. 

“I had planned to leave earlier, but the king wasn’t here when we first arrived. My business with him has concluded and our allieship has been officially covered.”

“So, you’re going back home?” Zuko asked. 

“Home? No. If you mean the west, not right away.”

“Isn’t the west home?” 

Iroh chuckled. “Is it? Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn’t. For a while my home was my mate and then it was my son. Then, I suppose, it was you and Azula, but you two are adults who need to find your own homes and I am in no hurry to find a home again, but I will go back to help Azula eventually. She should reign on her own for a while, it’s why she let me go with you in the first place.”

“I suppose the Western Kingdom isn’t my home anymore,” Zuko said. 

“It could be if you feel it is, but home can also be here or your husband or your child. It can move around, Zuko, but you are finding yourself comfortable here, aren’t you?”

Zuko nodded. “It was...rough...but they listen to me now, or try to at least. I didn’t deserve their trust when I got here, but I believe I have gained it.”

“And you have your husband’s affections,” Iroh said and eyed the choker on Zuko’s neck. 

Zuko blushed. “I don’t know why this means more than the rings.”

“The rings are just a sign of marriage, the choker shows affection, or so that’s what I read. How has your health been?”

“I’ve been fine.”

“No morning sickness?” Iroh teased. 

“No, uncle, I haven’t...the prince and I have only recently been attuned in that way. But I hope to be carrying if not before my heat then right after.”

“If it was only your wedding night it might have been awkward to meet again like that. No worries, nephew. I only tease you because I know Azula will ask when I see her.”

Zuko nodded, not able to tell his uncle he hadn’t mated with his husband at all. It wouldn’t be long until he did. 

“When will you be leaving?” Zuko asked. 

“Tomorrow. I leave before sunrise.”

“Were you not going to tell me!”

Iroh took a sip of his tea. “I planned to after dinner.”

“The season’s birthday festival is just next week, won’t you stay until then?”

“I won’t be going home right away. There’s a quaint little village here in the south where many older citizens gather. They have a delightful tea ceremony they do for the festival. I’ve always wanted to go to it, but I wasn’t old enough the last time I visited out of war time.”

Zuko boiled in disappointment and began to flick the Pai Sho pieces across the board. 

“Don’t be upset, Zuko. I’ve been here longer than I meant to, but you seem fine. I leave without any regrets. And I will keep in touch, do not doubt that.”

“I know, but I will miss you, uncle. You’re the only one here that’s like me,” Zuko explained. 

Iroh picked up the pieces and put them down properly. “You have the sorcerer boy and Lady Toph.”

“Lady Toph will leave eventually and so might Aang. Even my husband’s ex girlfriend will leave.”

“Oh, you made friends with his exes?” 

Zuko shrugged. “I never planned to fight over my husband.”

Iroh frowned at that. “Has that mindset changed?”

“I…” Zuko thought for a moment. If Suki decided she was still in love with Sokka would he fight her? If Sokka wanted her, too, he wouldn’t fight their relationship, but he would probably grow distant from both of them. Sokka had made a promise after all. If Suki forced her way between them then, well that was different. 

“I wouldn’t like it. It makes me feel guilty, but I find myself wanting the prince’s attention all to myself.”

“As it goes where love is concerned,” Iroh said and made his first move on the Pai Sho table. 

Zuko picked up a piece and moved it as well. “It is not that quite yet.”

“There will be time still. I wish you luck in your pursuits, nephew.”

Zuko picked up his own teacup. “Thank you, as I do you. And I expect to see you off in the morning.”

“As you wish.”

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Zuko stared at himself in his bedroom mirror as Katara began to loop tiny braids like a crown around his head. Suki sat at his vanity applying her warrior makeup, throwing glances Zuko’s way approvingly. He had invited the girls over to help him get ready for the third night of the season’s festival. Toph had fallen asleep out in the sitting chamber and had yet to wake up uninterested in getting ready.

“Are you sure this robe is appropriate for a southern festival?” Zuko asked. 

“It is a bit scandalous not wearing the middle layer that is usually worn, but you’re the heir-consort and from the west,” Katara said. 

Zuko eyed the low v-cut of the neckline that went past his sternum and the high slits of the top coat. There was a large circular cut out on the back Katara said represented the moon. His trousers had slits in them as well, his legs kept warm mostly by long thick stockings beneath them. 

“I don’t wish to embarrass my husband.”

Suki clicked her tongue. “You won’t and that doesn’t matter. He’s seen you in far less than this in public, hasn’t he?”

“Only on our wedding day,” Zuko explained. 

“I think Sokka will be more distracted by the fact you’re finally wearing our royal blue instead of the reds and purples that were set aside for you,” Katara said. 

The robe was a beautiful blue with beads sewn on that made it look like he was covered in glass and crystals. “It’s beautiful.”

“Then that’s all there is to it,” Suki assured. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Toph rushed inside. She was followed by the prince peeking in. 

“Is it alright for me to interrupt?” Sokka asked. 

“I’m just about done with his hair,” Katara said and slipped the last couple of pins she had into Zuko’s hair. 

Suki put her makeup away and stood. She held her arms out for both omegas to take and grinned at the prince. “We’ll give you some privacy.”

“See you down at the festival,” Toph called as they left. 

The air in the bedchamber no longer vibrated with the eager teasing friendship Zuko had spent the morning in. Katara was excited in her naivety to help Zuko give her brother a special night while the other two understood just how important this was to Zuko. They’d taken up most of Zuko’s time over the first few days of the festival in order to ‘work Sokka up’ in Suki’s words. Finally alone with his husband, Zuko knew full well there would be no one coming to save him from the humming beneath his skin the prince brought him. 

“How do I look?” Zuko asked and turned to the prince. 

Sokka walked up to Zuko, his blue eyes trained on Zuko’s. He lifted a hand and pulled away the mask Zuko wore still wore around the girls, hesitating just a moment as was his way of asking permission. When Zuko’s face was unveiled, Sokka tilted his chin up and placed a kiss to his lips before taking a step back. 

“Beautiful, always beautiful.” 

Zuko’s lips tingled from the kiss. He chuckled and stood straighter to show off his form. “I meant the outfit, husband.”

Sokka held out a hand and twirled Zuko, the skirt of the robe flaring out. “It’s beautiful as well, but I feel like something’s missing.”

“The girls dressed me. They said it was fine if I didn’t conform to southern propriety.” 

The prince handed Zuko back his mask and winked. “Not what I meant.”

Confused, Zuko slipped his mask back on. Sokka held out his arm and Zuko took it. 

“We’ll take the carriage to the nearby village for the festival today and celebrate amongst the people. Father has rented out a table for us at the tavern to rest at as we need, but he and his friends will be filling it most of the night.”

“I hope my uncle is having a good time,” Zuko mused. 

“Certainly. The village he went to won’t be too exciting, but it has many people he can share stories with. And their tea is good.”

The carriage ride was mostly silent. Zuko stayed pressed to the prince’s side. Suki said skin to skin contact would be a good reminder to his husband of what he could have if only he asked. 

The festival itself was lively and merrily decorated with lights and sculpted ice. There were many lamps made from moon ice that minor mages used their magic to make glow. Zuko kept his hands in his gloves afraid to even attempt fire magic in case he accidentally melted one of the delicate little lamps. 

They found Suki and a few of her warriors with Toph playing vendor games. Sokka joined in trying to beat her. No one was going to tell a blind omega lady that she couldn’t use her magic for these games so Sokka lost, but he managed to win Zuko a glass hair pin that had moon water stored in it. Right now it was frozen and made the jewelry a cloudy blue. Zuko thought it was beautiful and let Sokka replace the pins Katara had put in his hair with it. 

Katara and Aang were spotted cuddling in the shadows watching the colored lights on the horizon. Other lovers sat in the area doing the same. Zuko glanced at Sokka and received a smile. 

“Shall we check with my father? If we don’t get to him before the dancing starts I’m afraid we’ll never get more than three words out of him. He’s popular with those who are older and unmated, you see.”

Zuko came along though he had, for a second, entertained the thought of hiding away with his husband just enjoying each other’s warmth. “He is young enough to remate.”

“Yes, and it is not as if my father doesn’t take lovers, but he gave his heart away, that is all there is to it.”

“She must have been worth it, your mother,” Zuko said.

“So must have yours.”

Zuko sighed and moved closer to Sokka. “My mother, yes, but not my father.”

Sokka pulled his arm away and instead wrapped it around Zuko’s waist. He silently led Zuko to the tavern where the king was held up. His body pressed close to Zuko’s was a warm confort. 

“My son!” came the boisterous voice of King Hikoda. 

Sokka pulled away from Zuko and greeted his father. He pulled Zuko with him into seats that were cleared for them and they ordered a light meal to share along with drinks.

Zuko sipped on his mead before him. It was sweet in the way herbs were. It warmed his insides and made him feel a little braver for the proposition he planned for tonight. He felt awkward among the king’s loud friends and the other courtiers he knew less of, only a few were omegas who were accompanying their partner or interested in the king. But, the prince’s joyous voice as he laughed and talked loudly was entertaining enough. 

“You look lovely today, son-in-law,” the king said, turning to Zuko finally. 

“I thank you, Your Majesty. You look as handsome as ever.”

The king turned to his companions. “Doesn’t our heir-consort look lovely?”

Suddenly there were compliments being thrown as Zuko. He felt overwhelmed and moved closer to Sokka as he tried to thank everyone, explaining he hadn’t dressed himself. Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko’s waist and pulled him close, giving off the smell of a protective alpha. The king just laughed. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Sokka, I’m going to dance with your husband first. Interrupt us whenever.” 

The king then stood and held out a hand. Zuko took it. 

Katara had explained that on the third day, there was a festival wide dance. They twirled and danced all through the streets eventually going to the field where lovers hung out to watch the southern lights. That field became the base for further dancing for the night. 

The music started slowly. It rolled towards the tavern along with dancers. The king was quick to lead. Zuko only fumbled a bit in following. He could feel Sokka watching him dance, but kept his attention towards the king. 

“You’re quick to learn,” said King Hikoda.

“Princess Katara and Lady Kanna taught me the festival dances. I’m afraid I was a difficult student, but they are good teachers.”

The king laughed. “I’m glad you’re getting along with the family. And you’re doing well with my son I see. I was hoping you would magically hit it off spending your wedding night together, I raised nothing but a gentleman, but that was rude of me. You should have had more time to get to know him. Your uncle agreed with me, but he said your sentiments were different.”

Zuko stiffened up. “Your Majesty, I would not like to admit it, but I had little dreams for who my husband would be or how he would treat me. Being married to your son has brought me happiness I did not know I could have. I do...I adore him.”

Those words brought a soft smile to the king’s face. “That settles my heart to hear. I can tell he is smitten by you. Please keep bringing him happiness, Zuko.”

Zuko had the words to respond, but he was cut off as the king swung him away and he found himself in a pair of familiar arms. 

“My prince!” Zuko gasped and stumbled into step with his husband. 

Sokka raised a brow at him. “You seem to be having a swell time with my father.”

Zuko smirked and stepped in closer to Sokka as they danced. “That sounds like jealousy. He is still very handsome for his age.”

The prince's face looked shocked before it morphed into one of amusement. “To think you’ve become so brazen as to tease me! I will get back at you for that.”

They twirled and twirled, dancing out of the tavern and down the street. The prince’s hands did not stay put on Zuko’s body as the king’s hands had. They were impolite in their motion, finger tips tracing the cut outs in Zuko’s clothes. Zuko made sure to stay close to his husband. When the music called for him to roll his body, he made sure it touched Sokka’s. He made sure his hand grazed back. He made sure to keep eye contact. Their dancing was definitely flirtatious and obvious to others, but the third day was about lovers as Katara had explained. Sokka had been born on the season’s day to celebrate the act of creating life. It was all too perfect of a day and Zuko felt solidarity in knowing he wouldn’t be the only one having his first intimate experience on such a day. 

“Brazen indeed,” Sokka whispered against Zuko’s ear. 

The prince’s scent was strong. It was rare Zuko smelled the headiness of an alpha’s desire so close. He couldn’t help reacting to it. He’d never wanted like this before. He had not allowed anyone to want him. Since presenting, Zuko didn’t think anyone would. 

Before Zuko knew it, Sokka had twirled him off the main festival street and into a darkened alley. The prince growled against his neck and pushed Zuko up against a building. Zuko gasped, but then laughed. 

“You’re teasing me. How much did you drink?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko craned his neck. His alpha was so close to scenting him. “I didn’t even finish my mead. Only a few sips. You smell strong, my husband.”

“You’re no better. You smell like spices warmed over a fire and citrus. You smell HOT.”

Zuko felt hot, but not like his heat. He keened softly. “My prince, please.”

“What are you begging me for, Zuko? I like the teasing, the playfulness, but I don’t understand it. I like it too much. It makes my brain numb and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Zuko said and knew he meant it. “Share your scent with me.”

The prince rubbed his face against Zuko’s neck. He growled as their scents mixed together. He turned the rubbing into kisses, his teeth nipping at the flesh he was already familiar with marking. 

“Sokka,” Zuko sighed. 

Prince Sokka put one hand on Zuko’s neck then raised it to hold his jaw. He rubbed his thumb against Zuko’s bottom lip. Zuko trembled, lips parting. He watched Sokka’s finger then lifted his eyes to meet the others. Even in the shadow of the alley, Zuko was shook by the intense want in their blue depths. He felt like he was drowning and needed air. 

Sokka kissed him. 

It was refreshing, a break in their tension, but just as suffocating. Zuko moved pathetically along with his husband’s lips and tongue. At first he didn’t notice his husband’s wandering hands until he had one leg lifted against Sokka’s hips. The prince pressed his hips against Zuko’s letting Zuko feel the hard length. 

Zuko jerked in surprise, but did not try and run. He’d felt it on accident before while they kissed. He knew he would need to feel it tonight if he wanted to lay with his husband. It wasn’t as if Zuko didn’t also have such a part. He focused on the thought that it could bring him pleasure. He pressed back. 

“Zuko, bless my seal pudding, if you move against me there will be no relieving this with just my hand.”

“Do you...ah...do that often? Like on our wedding night?”

Sokka tapped his forehead against Zuko’s. “Did you ever imagine I didn’t? Wait...do you imagine it?”

Zuko flushed. “The thought...memory...comes up, but not in great detail.”

“Of course not, the room was dark. What do you remember?”

Zuko’s thighs shook. His own length was hard now. “The way you called my name.”

“Do you want to hear it again?”

Zuko moved his hands and held Sokka’s face. “Yes, but I want to hear it when we’re connected.”

Sokka took in a rushed breath and cleared his throat. “My husband, you understand what that suggests.”

“I understand what I am suggesting, Sokka. It is your birthday, I wish to show you my present.”

“Zuko, you don’t have to just because it’s my birthday. Everyone this season celebrates.”

“It’s an excuse, my prince, for you to take me,” Zuko explained. “You’ve romanced me, courted me, even though I am legally yours. Emotionally, I only have you. I get jealous over you, too. My heat will be here soon and then physically I’ll be marked. Before then, I would like to feel you, Sokka. I desire you.”

“Your words are far too eloquent for me to deny,” Sokka said, but he still appeared to be holding back. “I won’t take you on this wall though it sounds pleasant to my riled up side.”

Zuko chuckled. “I would prefer our bedchamber where you can show me slowly even if it takes all night”

Sokka lowered Zuko’s leg and pulled him in close. “I will take my time and show you everything. Be warned, after tonight, I might become addicted and try and breed you in every corner of the castle.”

Something in Zuko made him keen at that. “Promise!”

Sokka brought Zuko’s arm up and kissed the inside of his wrist. “I promise to make you just as addicted.”

The ride back to the castle was filled with silence. The air felt taut. At any moment, something would break. They didn’t touch though Zuko could feel his skin itch as if to reach out for his husband. The walk to their room was slow. Zuko trailed behind Sokka, thoughts of the others distracting him. The carriage drivers would tell them the prince and his consort headed back early and the girls would know why. Zuko just needed to concentrate on the growing feelings inside him. 

In their chambers, Zuko headed immediately to the bedroom. He stood staring at the large expanse of his bed even after Sokka entered and began lighting candles. If Zuko didn’t want to be seen, it wouldn’t be difficult to snuff the candles out, but this wasn’t their wedding night. The prince already knew what he looked like and willingly embraced him. 

Prince Sokka stepped up behind Zuko. He could feel his husband's breath against his neck as the prince hovered behind him, moving his hands as if to stroke them along Zuko’s body without actually touching him. 

“Husband, you hesitate too much. I am not made of glass,” Zuko assured.

“I would like to keep some semblance of control,” Sokka said. He reached out and finally touched Zuko, running his fingers down the cut out circle on Zuko’s back. “In the snow, it’s not often you can show skin. That makes it so much more tantalizing.”

Zuko stepped away from his husband. He walked to the edge of the bed and turned to face Sokka. Slowly, he reached up and removed his mask. Sokka took it from him and placed it safely away. He turned back and continued to watch Zuko as Zuko traced the low neckline of his outer robe then began to unbutton it. Zuko parted the fabri showing his pale chest fully to Sokka then let the robe slip off his shoulders and down his arms. He went for the pants and skirts next letting them fall away until there was a pool of blue fabrics at his feet. Zuko toed off his shoes and reached for the thigh high socks that had kept his legs warm. 

“Wait, leave those,” Sokka requested. 

Zuko looked at his husband curiously. 

“I...just find them agreeable.”

Zuko chuckled and moved to his underwear which slid off with just the pull of a string. 

“You only smile when you’re laughing at me,” the prince complained. 

Zuko shyly covered himself and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “You’re amusing when I tease you.”

Sokka chuckled himself and began to undress. “If I can make you laugh, it’s worth all the teasing.”

Zuko watched Sokka carefully. His husband was only a little taller than him, but the prince was broader and getting bulkier everyday. An omega could be just as strong, but their body would fight such a build. Still, Zuko thought there must have been a time when he was the bigger one being a year older. 

What was it about the prince’s body that made Zuko’s stomach turn with butterflies? Zuko couldn’t put his finger on it, but he found himself watching the way Sokka’s muscles moved as he undressed. 

“I really wish you could understand how much I like you watching me dressed in nothing but those socks and my gifts,” Sokka said free of everything but his own underwear. The outline of his dick was visible and the tip pushed at the fabric trying to get loose.

Zuko looked over himself. Other than the socks and piece of dragon glass he always had around his neck, every other accessory was one his husband had given him: his choker, his hair pin, the metal band he wore around his finger. Sokka also wore his obvious as he reached out and approached the bed. Zuko took the offered hand. 

“Husband, Zuko, this will be your first time and I will go slow and try my best to have you enjoy it. You might say stop often and not mean it, and I will pause, but if you truly want me to stop, tell me to ‘get off’. Even if I’m not on you.”

An argument was on Zuko’s lips, but he swallowed it and nodded. He was allowed to say no, that he was coming to understand. 

“If you like something, just say more. And touch me as much as you want.”

Zuko nodded again. 

“Now then, do I have your permission to lay with you in the most intimate of fashions?”

“Yes, please,” Zuko agreed. 

Sokka kept hold of Zuko’s hand and slowly lowered to his knees before Zuko. He pushed between Zuko’s legs urging his husband to open up to him. Zuko made room for the prince, but there was no way of keeping the blush from his face. With his free hand, Sokka took hold of Zuko’s cock and stroked it slowly. The touch made Zuko jerk and his lips parted to let out a whimper. Zuko’s free hand clutched at the sheets of the bed as he forced himself to calm down and focused on the pleasure that came from another’s touch. 

The prince was good with his hand, his thumb pressing on the tip like Zuko did when he was in heat. Zuko tilted his head back and closed his eyes in an effort to control himself and not thrust up into his husband’s hand. He wanted to close his legs to prevent the wetness that was beginning to leak out of his hole from soaking the sheets, but it was impossible with the prince blocking him. 

“Lay back,” Sokka instructed. 

Zuko did, his hand still clasped in Sokka’s. Their fingers entwined, the prince never letting go as he pushed Zuko’s legs open further. He kissed along Zuko’s thighs, nipping at them with teeth, licking up the escaped slick until he was at Zuko’s hole. Male omegas only had one hole, but with two channels inside. Sokka licked at Zuko’s hole, his tongue easily penetrating the first few rings of muscle. Zuko grasped Sokka’s hand as he arched with the new feeling. 

The prince moved his tongue around and pulled off to wipe his face. “You’re sweet.”

“That’s embarrassing,” Zuko shot back. 

“You’re not in heat, even then, I have to prepare you. Even if you’re embarrassed, enjoy it. Know everything I’m doing I do ecstatically.”

Zuko nodded and moaned when his husband went back to licking his hole. It slipped into the wrong channel and the feeling sent shivers through Zuko’s body. It wasn’t painful, but Zuko wouldn’t call it pleasurable. He had heard freer omegas used their ass for sex when they didn’t want to get pregnant. His fingers had slipped there during heat, but he couldn’t recall the sensation. Sokka moved his tongue around and it slipped into the right channel sucking him in further. The prince moaned against Zuko’s hole. 

“Wh-that’s…”

Sokka moaned again and again, it was almost as if he was singing right into Zuko’s body. 

“Sokka! That’s too much,” Zuko cried. 

The prince pulled away and replaced his tongue with his fingers. “You can come if you want. I’ll make you cum more than once.”

Zuko looked at his husband unsure. 

“Trust me, seeing you satisfied brings me great satisfaction. I’ll try and keep up with you.”

Sokka moved his fingers, widening Zuko farther than he’d ever done himself. Zuko shifted, eyes fluttering closed, opening only when his husband pulled his hand away. 

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere, you just seem uncomfortable.” And he grabbed Zuko’s cock again, stroking it. 

“Wait, I don’t want to cum yet,” Zuko said and reached out for Sokka. 

“Shift up for me then, give me room.”

Zuko did, Sokka’s fingers buried deep into him following along. They continued their work inside Zuko as the prince used his freed hand to stroke Zuko’s body. His fingers tips stroked over Zuko’s chest catching on his hardened nipples and he shifted. His stomach rolled as Sokka’s fingers moved down then back up. 

“You’re almost there I think,” Sokka said and leaned over Zuko. “May I touch you more?”

“Y-yes,” Zuko agreed though he wasn’t sure what more Sokka could do to him. His fingers inside were already making friction against his sensitive spots. 

The prince leaned in and kissed down Zuko’s neck over the choker and necklace and down his chest. He hesitated for a moment bringing Zuko’s attention to him. Their eyes met as Sokka poked his tongue out and licked Zuko’s nipple. Zuko felt a rush of heat in his face and closed his eyes. Sokka licked again then took it between his teeth. Zuko keeneed and began to squirm. 

Sokka removed his fingers and placed that hand on Zuko’s hip. “Shh, it’s alright. Does it feel that good?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko responded, eyes still closed. His chest felt sensitive now. “It felt weird. Everything’s weird.”

“Do you want me to continue?”

Zuko nodded. “I want you to, but I’m...Can you...your smell.”

Sokka smiled and moved his free hand to cup Zuko’s face. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “Of course.”

The prince placed his head against Zuko’s and rubbed letting his scent out. The smell of an alpha’s desire had Zuko shaking, anxiety tensing up his body. But, there was also the smell of his husband that he’d grown to find comforting, safe, alluring. Zuko swallowed away his apprehensions and rubbed back letting his own scent mix in. 

“Alright,” Sokka said and kissed along Zuko’s neck again, reaching his ear. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to enter.”

“Yes,” Zuko agreed. 

Laying still, Zuko watched as Sokka sat up and pulled his underwear down. He gasped seeing his husband’s dick on full display. Compared to his own, it wasn’t too different, but definitely longer and considerably thicker. 

“It’ll fit, right?” Zuko asked. 

“Of course,” Sokka assured with a smile.

The prince moved his hand up and down Zuko’s thigh then grabbed his leg to hold him open. With his other hand, he guided his dick to Zuko’s hole. 

“Lift your hips and take even breaths.”

Zuko did and felt the tip of Sokka’s dick against his hole pushing in. He closed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. As he let it out, he felt Sokka begin to slide in. 

“Another breath, you’re doing good. You’re so wet.”

Zuko took in another breath and another. The foreign feeling of being filled by something hot and pulsing scary, but exciting. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“There...mnh...I’m in.”

It was a bit uncomfortable, Zuko had never been stretched this wide. He looked at Sokka and noted his husband’s face was scrunched up. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked. 

Sokka laughed. “Not at all, just waiting.”

“It feels good?”

Sokka nodded. 

Zuko smiled and lifted his legs bringing them around Sokka’s waist and tightened them. It made Sokka push in deeper into him, the friction a sensation Zuko thought was good. 

“Wait, Zuko..I…”

“Is this not right?”

Sokka shook his head. “No, no, this is good. Can I move?”

Zuko nodded.

When Sokka began to move, Zuko was lost. It didn’t feel amazing right away, he wasn’t sure how it felt other than intrusive. He focused on breathing and the smell of his alpha to remind himself he did want this. He thought he never would in marriage. It could have been so much worse. 

“Zuko, how is it? I’m going to go faster.”

The speed helped. Sokka shifted and the tightening in Zuko’s stomach grew. He felt himself getting wet again. Zuko’s breathing became labored as pleasure increased. He reached out and stroked Sokka’s face trying to force a smile. 

“Good, it’s good. Please don’t stop. 

“Of course.”

Sokka took Zuko’s hand and entwined their fingers. He was also breathing hard as he pushed into Zuko. Zuko watched him through burry eyes. The way his muscles flexed beneath his tanned skin, the flush on his cheeks, the concentration in his blue eyes: such things were what Zuko needed to see to let go. He began shifting his hips trying to get Sokka against the parts of him that thrummed with need. And he began to moan. 

“S-Sokka!”

“By the moon you look so good, Zuko,” Sokka praised. “You’re so beautiful. I could have never imagined the way you look when you’re pleasured. I’m addicted.”

“Please, that’s...too much, my prince,” Zuko cried out. 

“No, it’s not enough,” Sokka argued. “So close.”

Sokka took their connected hands and held them above Zuko’s head then leaned in. He kissed Zuko urgently. Zuko found it difficult to kiss back when he couldn’t hold back his moans, but the sloppiness didn’t seem to bother Sokka. The prince reached between them and stroked Zuko. He didn’t need to do much. The returned pleasure to that area had Zuko arching and seeing white. Zuko felt sensitive when he came down from his orgasm. His insides were still shaking, clamping down on his husband’s dick as it continued to move with rougher thrusts. He shivered and moved his free hand to grip Sokka’s hair where Sokka had buried his face against his neck. 

“Sokka, please,” Zuko begged. He could feel tears in his eyes as his pleasure started to build again though his dick still remained soft. 

“Zuko,” Sokka growled and then there was a new thick wetness coating Zuko’s insides. 

Then it was done. 

Zuko laid there staring up at the canopy of their bed still feeling tingly and turned on, but also relaxed. Yet, the longer he laid there the more heat he felt on his skin wherever Sokka touched him, ghost touches making his skin crawl as he remembered what his husband had done. 

It was good, but Zuko didn’t know what to do. 

“Sokka?”

The prince hummed and shifted against Zuko. He moved his hips and Zuko gasped as he felt himself being emptied, the wetness of his husband’s seed leaking out along with his own slick.

“I didn’t knot you.”

Zuko shook his head. 

Sokka chuckled. “Good, I didn’t think that would be the best experience for your first time. I’m pretty good at keeping that in check. You seemed to like it.”

“Yes, I can’t complain.”

“There’s something wrong though,” Sokka said and lifted his head to look down at Zuko. “What is it?”

“It’s not that something is wrong,” Zuko said, trying to find his words. “It’s...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

“You can do nothing if you want. I can get up and clean you. I can run you a bath. We could cuddle for a while. We could cuddle and go again if you want.”

“Again?”

“Of course, we can go more than once, however the mood takes us if you’re open to it. I’m not going to just get up and go about my business and leave you here to fend for yourself unless that’s what you want, but it isn’t is it.”

Zuko shook his head and wrapped his free arm around Sokka in a sort of hug. He suddenly felt vulnerable, but also, he felt grateful. 

“Thank you.”

“For what? This was an equal exchange between lovers.”

“No, not that, just...thank you, Sokka. You’re a good person.”

Sokka suddenly moved them. He flipped onto his back and pulled Zuko close for a hug. “So are you, Zuko. And more than that, you’re a person and should be treated like one.”

Zuko moved in closer. He wasn’t much shorter than his husband, but he felt small and wanted to feel protected. 

“I’d like to do that last one.”

“Hmm?”

“The...let’s do the cuddling and see where it takes us.”

Sokka leaned down and kissed the top of Zuko’s head. “Sounds like a plan, husband.” 


	6. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one~

**6\. Fire**

  
  
  


Zuko awoke to strong arms wrapped tightly around him and a face snuggled against his neck. It was a position he often found himself in when his husband didn’t leave him early for his duties, but the feel of their naked legs rubbing against each other was only a couple weeks old. If Zuko wanted to pull away, he knew he could, picking up training again had brought back the strength he’d grown when he was younger, but he liked to take in the safe feeling of being in his prince’s arms and knowing he would be able to stay there. Still, they had much to do and Zuko leaned in to kiss Sokka along his jaw. 

“Sokka,” Zuko whispered. “My prince, you should wake up. The sun is rising.”

“Sun? Who cares. Just lay here with me, I’m sore and it’s your fault.”

Zuko’s face flushed. He had attempted to participate more in their alone time activities, but he had only found the courage to initiate it when Sokka had come into their chambers tired and sore from practicing with guards all day. Since he hadn’t bathed himself yet, Zuko thought to join his husband first by pampering him then suggesting other forms of muscle relief. The prince hadn’t seemed reluctant, but perhaps helping hold Zuko as his omega rode him in a tub not usually able to fit two was a bit much. 

“You didn’t complain,” Zuko said and flicked Sokka’s forehead. 

“Oh, you wound me, husband. But of course I didn’t complain. The shy stoic Prince Zuko was being so brazen, I would never deny that.”

“If that is true, then don’t deny me now and I will be amiable to requests tonight.”

Sokka squeezed Zuko tighter to him. “You tease me, but I can barely move.”

Zuko raised a brow, the arms holding him said his husband was just fine. He pushed back Sokka’s hair and waited until those blue eyes peeked at him. 

“Don’t you remember? Someone important is leaving us this morning.”

Sokka stared for much too long. A flush covered his face and he sat up suddenly. Regret sagged at his shoulders. 

“I must be tired if I’ve forgotten.”

Zuko placed a reassuring hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “You have just been distracted. You worked hard retraining the guards to cover what we will be missing when Suki and her warriors leave as well as the additional measures we’re taking for Lady Toph. It wasn’t easy to convince the BeiFongs to let her stay.”

Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s and pulled it off, lifting it to his lips. “There’s that, but I think it’s more how entranced I am with my spouse.”

Zuko lowered his head feeling tingles along his skin and a flutter in his chest. He kept himself from arguing. Sokka would only spout more embarrassing words. He’d gone as far as to come up with poetry lately. 

“Let’s dress, husband. You have much free time today, I will spend it with you as you like or let you be.”

“Join me while I work in my office,” Sokka suggested. 

“Of course.”

When they were properly dressed, Sokka led Zuko down to the courtyard where Toph stood guiding the see off. Suki broke away from her girls to greet the royal couple. 

“Your highness. I’m glad you could see me off.”

“Don’t I always?” Sokka said and moved in to bring the warrior into a tight hug. “More than anything, you will always be an important friend to me.”

“Thank you,” Suki said and pulled away. She glanced at Zuko. “And you? I hope I have become a friend to you as well, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko held out his hands. Suki took them.

“It would be an honor to be considered your friend, Warrior Suki.”

“Of course,” Suki agreed and stepped away. She winked at both of them. “I hope I’ll hear good news when I come back to pick up our lady.”

Sokka pulled Zuko close to him. “I don’t doubt that’s a possibility.”

“I’ll wish you luck then. One of the reasons the Bei Fongs agreed to leave Toph here was to return the favor Prince Zuko did her when she presented,” Suki said and raised a brow. “Though I doubt Toph will need to protect you if your alpha will be there.

Zuko turned away. “We’ll be discussing such things soon. I hope your warriors will be well on the ship.”

“Of course, you two as well. Katara and Aang saw me off before they went into town so we will be going soon. Please continue to look after Lady Toph.”

“Of course,” Zuko agreed. 

“You ask that every time, Suki.”

It wasn’t long after that Zuko found himself lounging in his husband’s office looking over blueprints. He understood their basic mechanics, but knew Sokka had just handed them to him so he could feel helpful. The prince didn’t look to be focusing very hard on the little metal pieces he was meticulously sticking together as they fell once more back on his desktop with a light clatter. 

“Husband, what is troubling you?” Zuko asked, putting the blueprints away. “If I am too much of a distraction, I can leave.” 

Sokka leaned back in his chair. “No, no, it’s not you at all. Well...it does have to do with you.”

“Please tell me. I will fix whatever it is that needs to be,” Zuko said with sudden fear pricking his skin. Perhaps the honeymoon phase of their relationship was over. 

The prince turned quickly, surprised and worried. “Oh, no, no, nothing like that I swear. It’s...well we haven’t talked about your heat.”

Zuko turned away. “Yes, that.”

“I get the feeling you have been putting the conversation off, Zuko. However, we must talk about it. I’ve never been with an omega in heat before, I confess.”

Zuko’s face reddened. He was glad to still be wearing a mask. “It will be in less than two weeks give or take a few days.”

“Oh? I thought it would be sooner.”

“We married just after my last heat,” Zuko explained. “Getting pregnant on our wedding night would have been almost impossible, but if I am not pregnant over these last few days then I should go into heat. It is understood that when I do, you will mark me as your official mate.” 

“Oh, yes of course. I know that much. What do you require, though?”

Zuko lifted one hand to his neck. He didn’t really know. “Food, water, blankets. A bath set up when it can. Uncle Iroh used to guard me sometimes.”

“When...where...will you tell me about your presentation, Zuko?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko pursed his lips, but nodded. “I was on a ship in the eastern southern sea.”

“So far from home? Why?”

Zuko looked at his husband suddenly. “I was banished.”

The prince looked confused. “Banished? I know you were estranged from your father and did some work out of the country during the war, but I thought that was just to get you out of the way.” 

“No, it was banishment. I wronged him and Uncle Iroh took me with him on his missions. He lost some respect taking up missions so far from the main points of conflict.” 

“How in the world did you wrong him? Weren’t you still a child?”

“Yes, I was thirteen.”

Sokka turned completely in his chair to face Zuko. His frustration was evident. “What in the world can a prince do to wrong his father? Particularly your father. Couldn’t he have just covered it up? Did you flirt with some girl?”

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I had a fiance and she was a royal. I didn’t look at others. No, I offended my father directly and in front of his court.”

“Wow, brazen!”

“Really? I think it was stupid. I wasn’t as hard of heart as my father wished me to be. But, I wanted to make him proud so I sat in on a chamber meeting, a war meeting. When he mentioned their next plan, I spoke out against it. It put too many of our men at risk as well as innocent townspeople on the other side. I thought it would be better to make an attack on the Central Kingdom where it trades most with the eastern. On the trade routes to be exact.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “That...that would have...by the moon yes that would have saved people, but your father might have won. The Central Kingdom is what kept trade flowing. Your father refused to meet their demands of peace, but the Eastern Kingdom agreed. That’s what led to King Ozai’s death.”

“Yes, it did,” Zuko said and considered Sokka’s words. “I..I suppose I’m glad my father didn’t listen to me then. In the sense that he was already a terrible ruler.”

“Agreed, but to think you have such a mind for fighting tactics.”

Zuko shrugged. “It’s a bit like Pai Sho, though death is real.”

“It is.”

Zuko sighed. “I could have done without the scarring, though.”

“Huh? Oh, your scar? You’ve had it for many years.”

“Yes, my father burned me.”

“What!”

Zuko jumped hearing Sokka’s yell. The alpha was angry, his scent made Zuko curl back on himself. 

“Your FATHER gave you that scar?”

Sokka was off his chair. He approached Zuko with purposeful steps. 

Zuko held up an arm. “Sokka, my prince, calm down.”

“I….ugh!”

Sokka kicked his chair. It tumbled away from him. He took a few deep breaths then moved to sit beside Zuko on the couch. 

“Sorry. I scared you, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to.”

“I...didn’t you know?”

Sokka shook his head. “No. You’re...you’re my husband and my omega. The thought that an alpha who was supposed to protect you hurt you is too much.”

“I wasn’t an omega. I was a child everyone assumed would be alpha. Even if he had a clue, I don’t know if he would have done anything different. I had offended him.”

“He burnt you because you offended him then punished you?”

Zuko nodded. “Well, we had a fight first. He challenged me, said if I was old enough to question him then I was old enough to do an agni kai, a battle for honor.”

“You lost?”

“Of course, I was thirteen. Even if I was good at fire magic and good with swords, I hadn’t presented and I was up against an alpha.”

“I still can’t believe it. Everyone has assumed it was a burn you got from doing magic or in the war. King Azula just said you were disfigured by fire when you were a child.”

“It is a mark of dishonor.”

“Your father’s dishonor, not your own,” Sokka said and shifted closer to Zuko. “Will you take the mask off?”

Zuko did. He bit his bottom lip as Sokka reached out to touch the scar around his eye. The sudden anger still had him scared, but he knew Sokka wouldn’t hurt him. His husband wasn’t that sort of alpha, but he’d only known alphas that would. 

“Shh, don’t cry.”

“I’m not,” Zuko tried to defend, but he could feel the sting in his eyes.   
  


“I apologize, I didn’t mean to get angry. It wasn’t at you, I promise.”

Zuko shook his head. “It’s not that. You asked about my first heat...and...I was on a ship surrounded by alphas.”

“Oh, what kind of cursed luck is that!”

“Uncle Iroh guarded me, but I was scared. He had to physically fight a few alphas who approached the door. I don’t think he slept. All the while I...I didn’t really know what was happening other than I was definitely an omega. I hoped it was a nightmare. The fact I was in danger didn’t compare to the fear I held for when I would get home. And they would have to bring me home. I was almost sixteen and omega. I needed to be married off for the good of the war. My father wasn’t at home when I arrived. King Ozai never came home.”

Sokka pulled Zuko to him. The smell of angry alpha was gone and all that was left was Sokka’s usual scent. Zuko buried his face against Sokka’s chest. 

“I’ve never told anyone how scared I was.”

Sokka pet a hand through Zuko’s hair. “My presentation wasn’t easy and it was a little scary, but when it was done, the fear wasn’t there anymore. I was an alpha. But my sister...I am so very thankful for your uncle, Zuko. He kept you safe, but you are so strong, aren’t you?”

“I’m not,” Zuko disagreed. 

The prince leaned in and kissed his hair. “You might not see it, but you are.”

“I just want you to be with me during my heat, my prince. I want you to mate me and be there.”

“Whatever you want, I’ll prepare for it.”

The promise was comforting. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Setting up for his first heat in the Southern Kingdom was a hectic affair. Zuko was used to dealing with it mostly on his own, just providing instructions to servants and hoping his uncle would keep up trustworthy guards around his chambers. Now he had Lady Kanna, Katara, and Toph constantly on him. He barely had a moment alone with Sokka better yet with just himself. For once, the southerners didn’t trust each other with him. Though Zuko was married, he was unmarked and in heat that might make a few who had bad opinions of him take advantage if Zuko’s heat came on suddenly with the change of environment or any other number of reasons. 

It did feel to be coming earlier than usual, but by no more than a few days according to Zuko’s preheat symptoms. Since it made it easier, he chose to stay in his chambers when his smell became obvious. Preheat smell was more acrid, pushing potential mates away instead of enticing them. Katara and Toph visited often, the princess close to her own heat as well wanting company until they were chased out by Sokka’s constant hovering. 

Zuko lazed in the main sitting room watching his husband pout and stomp about trying to read something. It was warm, the fire glowing bright, but Zuko felt too warm. 

“Husband, can we turn down the fire?”

Sokka looked up from his book. “Are you hot? Should I tell the workers to begin our schedule?”

Zuko shook his head, but then paused. His skin did feel a bit itchy. “You might as well. It will probably start in a few hours if not tomorrow morning. Either way, I don’t want any more visitors. Your sister can be tiring.”

“She’ll be mating soon, too. Katara’s just curious. Prepare to be bombarded with questions afterwards.”

Zuko watched his husband walk to their chamber door and speak with the guard waiting down the hall. When he came back, he had an armful of blankets and a wrinkled nose. 

“What are those?”

Sokka threw them onto a chair. “Katara and Toph sent up nesting material. But some of them smell like Aang.”

Zuko stood and began to sort through the blankets. He picked out two that smelled like the girls and then headed to their bed chambers. “Don’t be too bothered by it, I doubt Aang would do anything to ruin the princess’ reputation.”

“It’s Katara I’m worried about,” Sokka said following him in. He stood at the door and watched as Zuko began to weave together blankets and towels and other garments on their bed. 

“You’re good at that,” he said. 

Zuko cut off a happy noise that threatened to escape his throat. “Thank you, my prince.”

“Did you have a lot of nesting material back west?”

“Yes, my sister allowed me to buy any textiles I wanted. Blankets and clothes were always available to me. However, I only had Uncle’s smell and a few old things from my mother”

“I see, well, your uncle did leave you some stuff.”

“They’re on the chair. I won’t be alone in this heat so I don’t need them,” Zuko explained.

“Thank you,” Sokka said. “You don’t have to put the girls’ smells in your nest if you don’t want to.”

“I want to. I’ve never had that comfort.”

“Alright. Would you like me to leave you alone? I know I’ve been hovering around a lot.”

Zuko turned to Sokka. “No, only if you want. I think I’ll bathe and dress down. Perhaps we can have some tea and a small snack before it starts?”

The prince nodded and left. 

Zuko stepped away from his nest. He wanted to fiddle around with it more, but he knew it was only nerves. His skin crawled and his heart beat fast in his chest. He wanted to scratch at his skin as if that would give him relief. The heat was coming on faster than usual. Perhaps that was due to having his alpha close by. Zuko’s preheat was uncommonly long. He decided to take a bath and loosen himself up. 

Humming through their opened chamber door told Zuko Sokka had returned, but his husband did not come find him. Zuko was thankful for the space. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to start mating early which he felt might happen with the anxious energy between them. Katara spoke of how her mother and father would take many days off together when the king was available for heats and lock themselves away. 

Zuko liked sex with his husband. It still felt shameful to admit but he wouldn’t speak of such things to anyone he didn’t trust in the first place. Still, heats were different. They were meant for conception. Not always did it work, sometimes the body of an omega was too fertile which overstimulated things. Zuko didn’t know the science behind it completely, but he understood that was why omegas who only mated during their heats often only had one or two children without using other methods to keep conception low. 

Zuko grimaced as he removed his fingers from himself in the water. It hadn’t been exactly pleasurable, but he hadn’t meant to please himself, just prepare. His throat felt tight. His face was warm. The water felt good as it cooled on his skin, but he knew he would feel hotter than he needed to be during his heat. Keeping his body heat regulated would be a struggle, but that was what a mate was for. 

When Zuko had dried off, he pulled on only a robe and moved to his bed. He felt tired now. He grabbed a book he’d been reading lately and curled up. Eventually, he fell into a light snooze waking only when he grew too uncomfortable to stay asleep. He whimpered and twisted around on the bed. 

Everything felt awful. 

Everything felt wrong. 

Zuko wasn’t exactly in pain, but his insides were twisting and he felt waves and waves of anxiety. He left the room to the chambers finding the tea and snacks sat out. He didn’t see Sokka, but heard his husband working in his office. Zuko brought the tray back with him to his nest and munched away between whines. He drank all the tea and curled up again. 

The next time Zuko woke up, he was on fire. 

“Ah-ah!...Huh…”

Zuko thrashed around the bed. His hardened cock rubbed against the mattress and he thrusted down into it. No, this wouldn’t do, it wasn’t enough. Slick coated his thighs and he felt himself throbbing. Zuko moved one hand behind him, but paused. 

Help. He needed help. 

Mate. 

Unlike previous heats, there wasn’t this deep sad desperation, but something hotter. Zuko might call it excitement. In his heat-addled mind he knew it as need. He continued to rub himself against his sheets taking in the smell of alpha that surrounded him. Yes, alpha. The scent of sea salt, herbs, and alpha. He began to moan and buried his face into his husband’s pillow to get at more of the scent. He wanted to rub himself in it, be scented from head to toe. Zuko pulled other garments from the nest and rubbed them between his legs letting out happy laughs, but it wasn’t enough. 

Zuko let out his scent. His usual scent and the sweet scent of heat mixed with the alpha’s scent around him and it was euphoric. But he hurt and he needed this alpha to make it stop hurting. Please, please, please. 

He felt empty. 

“Alpha,” Zuko began to call out. “Alpha!”

There was a disturbance in the chambers. Zuko could feel someone’s presence and began to call more desperately. 

“Alpha! M-mate!”

No, those words weren’t right. He needed the alpha to come faster. There was a better way to get this alpha to him, to get him to mate him. The back of his neck felt as empty as his insides. 

“SOKKA!”

The alpha’s scent grew stronger and then there he was staring at Zuko from the frame of their bedroom door. 

Zuko rolled around on the bed trying to get into a better position for his alpha. The alpha, the prince, stared at Zuko with wide blue eyes. He was breathing hard, sweat starting to show on his brow. Was he holding himself back? He didn’t need to. Did he not want it? But Zuko wanted it. Zuko needed it. 

Maybe if he presented himself he would be alluring enough for this alpha who had a smell so familiar to him. 

His alpha. 

Zuko moved so he was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed. He lowered his head down flattening a cheek against the mattress. He reached back and bunched up his robes over his hips so he could expose his fluttering needy hole. 

“A-alpha,” Zuko whined. 

“By the moon…” the alpha growled then shook his head. “No, wait, don’t call me like that. Who am I?”

Who? His alpha, but the alpha didn’t want to be called that. Who else?

“My prince...my husband...my Sokka,” Zuko whined. 

The alpha growled. “You look so delicious, omega,...Zuko...this is so difficult. Can I really have you?”

Zuko wiggled his hips and spread himself wider with his hands. “Please.”

“Tell me yes, tell me yes I can ravish you,” the prince begged. 

“Yes, Alph-Sokka, you can ravish me. Please ravish me, please mate me, please bite me. I smell you everywhere, please.”

Sokka took one deep breath. Then, his eyes glazed over, the scent of omega in heat taking over him. His omega. He quickly stripped. 

Zuko felt himself wetten more and wiggled with anticipation. He watched as best he could as the alpha prince removed his clothes and took in how strong he looked. When his bottom half was naked, Zuko keened happily. His alpha was big. His alpha would knot him well. His alpha would give him the fullness he needed. 

“Please.”

“You’re asking for it. Ask for it more often out of heat, Zuko,” the prince said. 

Sokka pressed his fingers inside Zuko. He didn’t keep them there long, Zuko had prepared himself for this and felt pride when Sokka gruffed annoyingly and pulled his fingers out. He aligned himself and pressed the tip in. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Zuko muttered into the mattress. 

The alpha grabbed his wrists and removed Zuko’s hands from his ass. He maneuvered them above Zuko’s head and pinned them down with one hand. The other hand he used to hold the omega’s hips as he pushed in all the way. Their connection was wet and Zuko felt some embarrassment from the sounds it made, but he was far too satisfied being filled to care. If only he could have been filled like this in his previous heats, his mind thought though Zuko knew it would have only been this good with Sokka. 

The alpha prince slid fully in, but he only stayed there for a moment before he began pounding into Zuko hard. 

Zuko cried out. 

“S-sorry,” Sokka gritted out though he didn’t slow his movements. 

Zuko felt euphoric. He’d tried this with his fingers before and it had never satisfied him this much. He felt cool and comfy even though he was being wrecked. He squeezed around his alpha encouraging him to do more and knot him. It wasn’t even the pleasure that was making him feel this good.

“Do...do you even care? I suppose not.”

“Not…” Zuko muttered. “Knot. Knot!”

“You want my knot? You’re calling out for it so prettily, Zuko. I’m going to make you cry out for it more often.”

The alpha went harder. Zuko moaned deep in his throat only for it to be broken by higher cut off noises that would have embarrassed him outside heat. He felt a little embarrassed by them now, but he wanted it. So what if he sounded needy. 

“Wow, you’re loud. Were you loud when you were on your own? Only be loud for me, Zuko. I’ll mark you up pretty, I promise.”

“Bite me, please husband, bite me,” Zuko begged. He needed to be bitten. Bitten and bred. “Br-breed me.”

Sokka slowed a bit. “You...you actually want that don’t you? You  _ want _ children. It’s not just duty, is it?”

Zuko shook his head. He didn’t really understand, but yes, he wanted that. 

“I want...I want...yes.”

The prince sighed. “You’re not in your right mind right now. I’ll ask you after. But, I’ll give them to you either way. I’ll breed you.”

Zuko struggled happily. 

Sokka let go of Zuko’s wrists and the omega grabbed tight to the sheets moving himself back to get his alpha deeper. The alpha moved his arms to cradle Zuko to him as he leaned over his body. His dick slipped in deeper. As he thrust, Zuko could feel his hole widening as his alpha’s knot began to catch. 

“AH!...ah!! Sokka!”

The prince growled. He nuzzled Zuko’s neck pushing his hair out of the way and began kissing it and licking it, prepping the spot where he’d leave his mark. Zuko shivered at the fill and tried to stay still. When the alpha could no longer pull out, he found a sensitive spot inside Zuko and made shallow thrusts against it. Zuko clawed at the blankets. His body was shaking. That spot. That spot. He came before he realized it clamping down on Sokka. The prince came feeling that tightness and bit into Zuko’s neck. 

Being marked was painful, but the throbbing that came after the alpha had removed his teeth was satisfying in a way Zuko could only describe as reassuring. Now, his heat scent would only call to his mate. He could only be bound to this one person. If anyone else touched him it would be like signing their own death. 

The smell of blood made Zuko crinkle his nose. He shifted only to have Sokka nip at his bite and grunt out an order to stay still. The prince was still inside him. Zuko’s mind was still clouded, but not with the same urgency that he’d had before. He felt more relaxed even if he was stretched wide on Sokka’s cock. Zuko closed his eyes and found himself lulling off. 

During heat, it was hard to measure the passing of time. Zuko usually kept his windows closed both for safety measures and to make the time go by faster, make it feel like one long day instead of three or four. When he opened his eyes, time didn’t matter to Zuko. He felt the heat in his body rising again and turned his head. 

Laying beside Zuko was his mate. The prince had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t yet asleep. Zuko’s insides felt wet. He assumed it wasn’t that long ago that the alpha had finally pulled out. Hopefully, he would be ready to go again even if he couldn’t knot.

Zuko sat up and quickly climbed on top of Sokka. He straddled the prince’s hips and reached for his own cock stroking it’s growing hardiness. The prince opened his eyes. They widened, the pretty blue looking exhausted, but appreciating the view. 

“Again?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko didn’t answer, just continued stroking himself while looking at his alpha. He let out his voice, not trying to keep it in. He needed his mate to take him again. That place deep inside of him was twisting and asking to be worked until release. 

“You are so delicious, Zuko,” Sokka said and reached up to rub his hand along Zuko’s cheek. 

Happily, Zuko stopped and grabbed that hand rubbing his face against it. He pulled it along his body shivering at the sensation of being touched. He made Sokka grope his chest and when his mate got the gist of it, he went back to stroking himself adding in a back push of his hips against the alpha’s waking dick. 

“You’re going to cum all over me if you keep stroking yourself like that,” Sokka said and pinched at Zuko’s nipples. “Do you want to paint me with your cum?”

Zuko shook his head. 

“You want me to paint your insides with mine?”

Zuko nodded. 

“Come here then.”

Sokka pulled Zuko forward and kissed him wetly. His hands moved to Zuko’s bottom and squeezed it, spreading him. Zuko whined when something wet spilled out. 

“Keep it in,” he whined. 

“Alright, shh, I’ll fill you again.”

Sokka held Zuko close, kissing at his skin, leaving marks against his chest. He paid attention to Zuko’s nipples which made the omega keen. He wanted more, needed more. 

“I have to get hard first, okay?”

The prince moved one hand to grab his dick and pressed it between Zuko’s cheeks and urged Zuko to rub against it. It appeased Zuko for the moment and he let the kissing and caressing continue until he had slicked up Sokka’s cock to hardness. 

“Alpha, mate, breed me,” Zuko commanded softly. 

“Yes, anything you want,” Sokka agreed and helped line Zuko above his dick and down. 

“Ah...ah...it’s...deeper.”

“Can you move?” Sokka asked. 

“Y-yes, I’ll do it. I’ll make you give it to me.”

Sokka chuckled. He kept his hands on Zuko’s hips as Zuko moved to the whims of his body’s needs. Part of his mind thought he must look ugly like this, but the other part said he was enticing, entrancing, irresistible. He was an omega with his alpha being mated. He was wanted as much as he was needed. 

Zuko’s mark stung and he gasped. 

He was loved. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

A feeling of warmth had settled into Zuko’s chest sometime during his heat and had yet to leave. Weeks later Zuko found that he and Sokka spent less time together as Sokka’s responsibilities became his priority. That warmth was reassuring. Instead of feeling ignored by his husband, Zuko just looked forward to seeing him again. 

They were connected. That’s what it meant to mate. 

Zuko had also taken to hanging out in the kitchens during their late cleanup. The baker woman was happy to entertain him with rumors of the other houseworkers. Zuko often nodded out of their conversation. He wished for the days when he was learning about battle and government. He preferred sitting with Sokka in his office helping him read up on documents even if that meant he distracted Sokka. 

When it grew late, Zuko left whatever entertainment he had been enjoying and made his trek back to their chambers. 

Sokka wasn’t there when Zuko arrived. He had hoped his husband would get back before him as Katara had kept him back to gossip now that she was out of her heat. She was nervous about Aang seeing her when he returned to the castle after spending her heat in the outside training tower. The king had started to become insistent that Aang either leave to do the last of his studying to become a sorcerer or marry Katara first. He was sixteen, almost seventeen, and an adult and his relationship with the princess he had started when they were both underage. 

Zuko supposed he understood, but he was also glad he had not been married off until now. Though, Aang, however childish and tricksty he was, was definitely far wiser than Zuko had been at that age. 

Zuko changed into nightwear and lounged around. He tried to read a book then picked up a sketchbook to paint. He felt scratchy beneath his skin and continued to rub at the back of his neck where his bite mark was healing. Something was off, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what it was.

Remembering Toph’s presentation was enough to get Zuko up. He put on a cloak and left the chamber to head out to the gardens. Nothing looked strange from where he stood. Toph’s light was still on in her room and he caught parts of the tower wall shifting. If she was strong enough to practice then she was fine so it wasn’t her and Zuko had just left Katara. 

Who?

Zuko was hesitant to walk towards the king’s quarters. He wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near his personal rooms, but Zuko knew where his offices and studies were just a few floors below. The guards looked at him curiously, but Zuko simply asked if the prince was still inside before walking past them. They didn’t stop him which meant he must have been. 

There was a light on far down the hallway. The king and Sokka were in a drawing room. The door was propped open wide and inviting, but Zuko hesitated just walking in. The voices inside were hushed. Zuko peered around. Sokka had cards in his hands waving them as he spoke. His father had abandoned his cards and looked distressed. He had a piece from a war table on the table between him and his son that was splintered. It looked to represent a central countryman. 

“Father, forgive me, but we can’t keep this silent. It makes little sense for Lord Bumi’s grandson to launch an attack on the central people’s borders. Especially an attack on their own side.”

“They were trying to make it look like the western country made the attack,” the king explained. 

“They did a poor job of trying to. There was so much evidence left behind and even their ships were of eastern make and fired eastern weapons. They had earth mages, Dad!”

“It might have just been rogue ships. It’s only been a couple weeks since the attack, we should not persume anything. Besides, the Eastern Kingdom wouldn’t start a war when we have Young Lady Bei Fong in our care. She’s a prime candidate for the king’s alpha daughter.” 

“Maybe they wanted to keep her safe,” Sokka pointed out. “We have a connection to every kingdom here. The Central Kingdom is a Magocracy, Aang is already high in their ranks without ever testing into it and then there’s also Zuko.”

“The Eastern Kingdom will deal with their own people and make peace with the Central Kingdom. We shouldn’t worry about it right now.”

“Father, we spent all afternoon worrying about it. Something doesn’t feel right.”

Zuko agreed with his husband. Something wasn’t right. To attack the Central Kingdom on the eastern side would be cutting off the eatern kingdom from a clear trade route while killing fewer people because it avoided any big cities. It was the plan Zuko had presented to his father. But there was a difference. The east had no reason to attack the Central Kingdom from there. 

Old King Bumi’s grandson, though, was another story. Mai was married to him. 

Zuko felt heat build inside him then rage. He stepped into the room and looked at both the southern alphas angrily. “When did you find out about this attack?”

“Prince Zuko, you should have announced yourself,” the king said, trying to bring up his usual pleasant demeanor.

Zuko turned to Sokka. “Tell me.”

“Father found out...about a week ago,” Sokka answered. 

“And you?”

Sokka lowered his head. “Half a week ago.”

“Did neither of you think to interrogate me about this incident?”

“We don’t think you had anything to do with this, Prince Zuko. Please go back and rest,” the king urged. 

“No and for once you should have had suspicion! I didn’t know about this attack, but to say I have nothing to do with it is a lie. My ex-fiance is the wife of Old King Bumi’s grandson. Mai is a close friend of my sister.”

“What are you saying?” the king asked. 

Zuko met Sokka’s eyes then removed his mask and pointed at his scar. “Do you remember what I told you about how I got this scar, husband?”

“King Ozai gave it to you,” Sokka said then his eyes lit up with understanding. 

“Oh, by the moon, was that how!” the king muttered to himself. 

Sokka turned to his father. “Zuko offered his father an alternative battle strategy much like this attack, but his father thought it disrespectful.”

“Azula was there when it happened. She may have told Mai about it. I can’t vouch for Mai’s happiness since being mated off, but this attack could have come from her.”

“Or King Azula,” the king said. 

Zuko tightened his fists. He couldn’t speak up for his sister. She wasn’t all bad, but he never fully understood what she wanted. It might be a fight between two friends.

“Thank you for the information, Prince Zuko, please go back to bed now. I’m afraid I’ll be keeping my son with me a while longer,” the king said. 

Dismissed. He was being dismissed. Why? He could...he could help. Even after being cast off, he had looked at war plans with his uncle, talked about how to structure their government post war. He still read books about it when locked away in his chambers after losing his right to the throne. 

“No, I won’t. I will help.”

“Zuko, please, there’s nothing you can do,” Sokka urged. 

Zuko turned a glare to his husband. “No-nothing! Why? Because I’m an omega? I thought I was supposed to be respected here.”

Before either alpha could say a word, Zuko had turned and rushed off. He wasn’t really sure where he was going, just down. Footsteps hurried after him, but he didn’t care. Damn the strength of a determined alpha! Sokka finally managed to grab a hold of his arm and pull Zuko’s back against his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, please Zuko.”

Zuko froze in the dark corridor and only relaxed when Sokka wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry,” the prince repeated, softer this time, lips against Zuko’s ears. “I meant there was nothing any of us could really do right now. I should have talked to you about it before, but I hadn’t connected the dots. You’re so smart, Zuko.”

“Don’t, I don’t need that. I...I would have never spoken up with my sister. You have spoiled me,” Zuko sighed. “I thought, because you loved me it meant I could speak my mind, but I’m still an omega.”

Sokka stiffened, then squeezed Zuko closer to him. “I do love you. And it feels like you might love me, too.”

Zuko’s heart sped up. Was...was that it? He had come to understand the warmth in his chest was his alpha’s emotions and it grew the hottest in simple moments when their eyes met and randomly through the day. Sokka often told Zuko he had been thinking of him.

“You can feel the heat, too?” Zuko asked. 

“Yes, your love is so very warm, Zuko. Sometimes, it’s like a fire. I’m sorry if you felt disrespected. You can speak your mind, always.”

“I’m worried,” Zuko admitted. “I’ve felt off all day.”

“So have my father and I. It’s been tiring dealing with him and his council on this matter. I wish I had talked to you about it sooner. You were such a help to me in my study even if I got distracted.”

Sokka pulled away and took Zuko’s hand. “Let’s go back together. We can talk more in the morning.”

Zuko took a deep breath and was about to agree when there was suddenly a loud blaring. 

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked. 

The prince pulled Zuko with him down to the front gates of the castle with a worried expression, not answering. 

“Sokka?” Zuko asked as they ran. 

“It means something’s wrong.” 

When they got to the front of the castle, there was banging and yelling.

“Open the doors!” King Hakoda yelled, joining them from another direction only a few seconds later.

The guards hurried to open the door. Two other guards outside were struggling with a man in tattered clothing. He pushed away from them and rushed inside only to fall to the ground. He rolled onto his back breathing heavily. 

Zuko called fire lighting up the area. The blood on the man’s front became obvious as did the bruises covering his body. He looked around for the source of the light. 

“Prince...Prince Zuko...a letter from you uncle,” said the man. 

Zuko moved to take the note, but the king put a hand in front of him to stop him. Zuko slapped his hand away and pushed past the king and held a hand out. The man shuffled in a pocket and held out a letter with a white lotus mark. 

“What happened?” Zuko asked, taking the letter. 

“Yellow...a man in yellow...when I was on the road. Central Kingdom robes.”

“Central Kingdom? Why would they do such a thing?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko opened his letter and began to read. “I don’t think they would.”


	7. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter.

**7\. Pride**

  
  
  


_My dear nephew,_

_If this letter has reached you then fear not for I have survived. My survival, however, comes at a cost._

_Contacts back in the west have reached me here in this village. They speak of your sister and how she is ruling without our watchful eye. She is a charismatic beauty, but her charisma carries the same fear as my brother. I questioned in her sincerity the moment she denied her tears upon the news of Ozai’s demise. I mistakenly chalked it up to the teachings of our fathers before us that alphas must hide the softer emotions. I believe your sister’s plans can be traced back to before the war’s end._

_Azula was in that room with you, Zuko, the day your father saw your tenderness and called it weakness. He had done the same to me, but I was his elder and had a reputation with backers. I think on that day often and wish I could have stopped it. Now, I wonder if I will look back on the day we left and wondered if I should have stayed even if Azula insisted. She needed to do things unsupervised and I needed to know if she could be trusted._

_Power and your father’s failures push her, Zuko. My contacts talk about notes passed between her and Lady Mai. That would be of little thought if only the letters weren’t passed by shadow loving messengers. They are considered friends, why hide it. Then I heard of the attack on the eastern side of the Central Kingdom and I knew Azula must have been behind it. That was your strategy, but reworked to cause more death._

_I planned to write to you before I left back to the Western Kingdom, but I fear Azula no longer cares for the blood that ties us together. Men dressed in the yellow of the Central Kingdom attacked the southern village I have recently come to right on the shore. It has only been minutes and I started this letter before the attack. These last few words may sound rushed, but I must get this to you before they can find it. Too many of the men fought with swords. The air magic was warm, noticeable in this cold climate. It was a fire move I know Ty Lee’s parents were developing._

_It is with a heavy heart that I conclude King Azula plans to have the other kingdoms fight each other then sweep in and take them for herself. However, though my niece is smart, she is rash and others are not of the same genius. They have been sloppy._

_Now, I must ask something dangerous of you, my dear nephew. We must stop Azula, but no one will listen to me nor would I have the support of the court. I’ve already ruled in interim. However, you can take her throne, even if she stays on in name. You have the support of the sister kingdoms and friends in the others. Azula may not even be able to take you in a fight. You aren’t just any omega, but her omega brother._

_I ask that you speak to your sister, Zuko, and if she can’t be trusted, I will be ready for a coup in two weeks._

_Best Wishes,_

_Your loving Uncle Iroh_

_P.S. Call for the White Lotus if the worst case shows it’s face._

🜃🜂🜁🜄

Zuko read over his uncle’s letter more times than he cared to admit. It was a week before they set sail. A message was sent to the west to announce their arrival. It was an emergency, they had written, to make arrangements with their new found alliance in the case the Central Kingdom was planning to overtake them. That wasn’t the truth, but a plausible lie. Zuko fought with the king to take only a small group and tell only a few of what was really happening. Aang was even being kept in cozy confinement for looks. 

They had followed Zuko’s words. It was still so strange to think that he had commanded a whole room of alphas for the past week. Iroh had definitely done his job in sweet talking the southerners, but Zuko wondered when he had gained the king’s respect. Did Sokka even respect him? He must. 

“You’re shaking,” came the near voice of his husband. 

Zuko looked up only for Sokka to be standing in front of him offering a cup of tea. 

“Put the letter down, I’m sure you could recite it by now.”

Slowly, Zuko lowered the letter and took the tea sipping it. 

Sokka took a comforting seat beside his mate on the bed in their ship cabin. “You should get rid of the letter before we reach the west.”

“I know, it’s a risk. I...don’t judge me for my sentimentality,” Zuko said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I do dream of this all working out, though.”

Zuko nestled against his husband’s shoulder. “What is the worst outcome, husband?”

“Why do you want to focus on that? It’s war and death of course.” 

Zuko shook his head. “That might be the worst outcome for you, but not me.”

“What is yours?” Sokka asked. 

“The same as it has been since the day I presented. Everyone I love is ripped from me and I’m left powerless and beaten and used. Useless, alone, and not even able to take my own life. Have you ever tried to hold your breath? To force yourself under water? To smother yourself in a pillow?”

“Never.”

“Your body unconsciously wants you to live, husband. Unless you’ve truly lost your mind, it’s not easy to fight that instinct.”

Zuko could feel Sokka’s eyes on him. They held questions the prince was nervous to ask, but he knew the answer. 

“I don’t want to start a war,” Zuko continued. “I won’t have the kingdoms devastated again because of a dispute between siblings.”

“This isn’t a dispute. We all knew King Azula needed to be watched.”

“Yes,” Zuko agreed, “but she knew that, too. Making it appear as if the other kingdoms were attacking each other would get suspicion off her. It was smart, but those who would follow her are no longer in power and those that are aren’t smart. She acted too hastily.”

“We all agree on that,” the prince said. 

Zuko sipped his tea and frowned. “I wonder why. She’s smart, perhaps smarter than I and far more powerful. We were both brash as children. I know she hates uncle, but she isn’t scared of him. If she had thought about it for a bit longer, she could have found a way to get uncle out of power. She had already dealt with me.”

“Who knows, perhaps she had simply lost her mind being in the west alone,” Sokka offered. 

“Alone?”

“Most of your family was killed in the war, wasn’t it?”

The closest royal family to the ruling one in the west were very distant cousins. Sokka had a point. Azula had sent Mai away and then there was only Ty Lee left. Had she not been enough?

“Enough of that talk, we’ll be in the west before you know it, Zuko. Let’s not stress while we have time.”

“Then what would be the best scenario?” Zuko asked. 

“I would say your sister isn’t responsible for any of this, but that would mean the other kingdoms are having issues with each other. I suppose the best scenario would be we overthrow King Azula.”

Zuko’s face reddened. “Best scenario is I become king?”

Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko. “What’s wrong with that? You were going to be King-Consort anyways.”

“We’re married, you would be king,” Zuko explained. 

“Not in a Coup. I’m a foreigner and you’re the blood relationship. The power would go to you and it would be your choice to hand it over to me or not. Even then, I wouldn’t take it.”

Zuko thought about that. He was hoping simply talking with his sister would resolve the issue, but he knew that was almost impossible. Taking her position by force also seemed wrong. She had never physically hurt him. At times, she was the only one keeping him going even if her words were harsh, even if it was just because she wanted to use him. 

“What about the south?”

“Katara will take over. She’ll have children with Aang and that will give us an alliance with the Central Kingdom. With such an alliance formed, the east will have to show favor to Toph.”

“Katara would be a good queen,” Zuko agreed. 

“And you will be a good king,” Sokka said. 

Zuko looked up at his husband. The prince lifted his face and kissed him softly. 

“Zuko, you were never meant for the same work as Katara. You were miserable, weren’t you?”

Zuko let out a sigh. He laid his head against Sokka’s chest. “I never wanted to be happy, but the southern people are warmer than any western summer. I started to want happiness. If I win against my sister, I will be taking you with me. We’re mated, not just married. We can’t divorce.”

Sokka held him close. Zuko could feel the warmth of his husband’s love in his own chest. 

“I would never let you go. Besides, it’s not as if I enjoyed being the next king. I feel selfish being relieved by the possibility of us changing positions. Do you fault me for that?”

“No, never.”

Sokka kissed his husband’s hair then pulled away. “Drink your tea and come to bed. If you still feel uncertain, I’ll make you forget in whatever way you like.”

Zuko watched the alpha walk across the chamber, stripping as he went. Grinning, Zuko left his tea to cool and joined his husband in bed. 

🜃🜂🜁🜄

The hot air of the western shores filled Zuko’s throat with the thickness of it’s humidity. His skin felt scratchy from the sand even the slightest of breezes carried. Their arrival at the harbor was greeted with little fanfare. Only a small group of guards led their caravan to the western capital. Zuko felt thankful. Too many greeters lent themselves to overpowering if it turned out that Azula had caught on. King Azula appearing uncaring fit his sister’s usual self far better. 

Somehow, Zuko found himself rather relaxed. From the moment he had stepped off their ship to their arrival in the castle’s courtyard, the nerves he had felt before had settled into a calm brackish pool. There was a giddiness in him that yelled he was home and home was safe. It had been over ten years since Zuko had felt safe in the west. 

He still didn’t feel safe, but there was something far greater that gnawed at his belly throughout the first night of their arrival. 

Their ship was late. King Azula greeted them, fed them, and put them to bed the first day. She kept most of her attention focused on Sokka. Her words to Zuko were only to ask in a roundabout way if he was pregnant or not. Zuko remembered his sister’s words to him before he left and was glad to have donned his mother’s mask as it covered his expressions. 

Zuko needed to appear ashamed, pitiful, and meek before Azula. When their talk came, Zuko was confident he wouldn’t be able to hide his intensity before his sister. That was fine. If he could shock her enough, Azula would be unable to hide from him. 

The next morning Sokka and a few of his men met with Azula and her council to discuss the alliance and Zuko was left to laze and ponder. 

The days in the west were so bright and full of sunshine. The snow of the south was lovely, but warmth was best found by a fire or in his husband’s embrace. Walks were so cold. Zuko didn’t feel right to be stuffed up in a guest room, so Zuko went for a walk. 

There was a garden Zuko used to visit with Azula and her friends when they were young. It could be seen from their mother’s window. Zuko would wave up to her as she watched them feed the turtles and ducks that made home in the ponds of the garden. Usually, Zuko ended up soaked from rough housing with Azula or just his own clumsiness, but when he was much much younger he would be brought up to his mother’s rooms. She would towel him off and hold him close before a fire reading or singing to him. 

Guards were heavier around the garden than before. Zuko felt his heart drop. Most of the old plants that had covered the area had been stripped away and renovations were being made. The turtles and ducks were gone. Zuko looked up to the window of his mother’s chambers and found new curtains had been hung. There was a crest on them Zuko recognized from one of Iroh’s general friends, retired now. He had a great grandson around Zuko’s age. A beta. 

Azula had chosen a consort, Zuko was more surprised by who was chosen. He had only heard this grandson was good looking, but pretentious and mainstream. Was his name Chad? Not someone who would usually be interested in Azula, but Zuko knew Azula had her ways of making one cower. 

Where was Ty Lee, though?

“Prince Zuko, you are not allowed here. Allow me to escort you back,” came a low voice. 

Zuko turned to see a large bald tattooed man who had been at Azula’s side most of the day offering an arm. Instead of taking it, Zuko bowed and began to walk back. 

“Yes, it was silly of me to think I was allowed to walk around freely. Has there been many renovations since I was married?” Zuko dared to ask. 

“Many things have changed.”

“Including the staff. I had expected to be questioned to exhaustion by Ty Lee, but I did not see her. I thought to have idle gossip with my future sister-in-law, but it appears it will be a brother.”

“Yes,” the man said. “Ty Lee found the promotion unsuitable. Speaking that name before the king will anger her.”

“I see,” Zuko said. The scary man was warning him. He was far more polite than Zuko had given him credit for. “Then shall I consider myself a simple guest and stick to the usual rules?”

“That would be best, prince.”

At his chamber doors, Zuko turned and bowed to the guard. “Thank you for walking me back. I shall stick to my room until called on.”

“As you wish, prince.”

Zuko entered his chambers and didn’t try to guess if the guard waited or not. Sokka would give Azula’s Zuko’s invitation for a game and tea and when she saw fit, she would come. 

Until then, Zuko felt tired. Walking was more difficult lately and he had developed seasickness the last few days of the trip. Zuko napped through the day and didn’t see his husband until he had woken for a hot bath which they took together in the afternoon. 

“I have a late night dinner meeting with Azula’s council,” Sokka said as he rubbed soapy hands in lazy strokes up and down Zuko’s thighs. 

“I see. Have something brought up to me.”

“Of course. Perhaps your sister will come visit you. She didn’t look interested in drinking last night or at lunch and my group are the jolly sort. They’ll get the council to join them.”

Zuko nodded understanding the hidden meaning under those words. Sokka’s men could hold their liquor and were already friendly with the western court. If a coup happened tonight, the council wouldn’t be in a good position to fight them. 

Zuko grabbed his husband's hands and brought them higher between his thighs. They stroked at him and brought him to release. He turned his head and was met with a kiss without words between them. Zuko moved the hands to his stomach. 

“Don’t spoil me too much with distractions, husband.”

“You’re distracting yourself, husband.”

Zuko chuckled and they kissed again. He sighed and laid his head against Sokka’s chest. “I will look forward to speaking with my sister. I wonder if she’s been lonely.”

That night, Zuko sat on the balcony of his guest chambers reading under the light of a clear moon. He traced his finger along the page tracing out his uncle’s letter burnt and drowned out at sea. He had read the book before and it allowed his mind to wonder as he waited. The lines gave him courage. A sign, that was all Zuko needed for his uncle to bring back up. 

There was a knock on the door. Zuko stood and made it back into the chamber just as his sister walked in. She looked around the guest room, eyes lingering on the bedroom door left ajar. When she met Zuko’s eyes, she smirked and gestured a hand to him. 

“Your belly is small.”

Zuko bowed his head to his sister. “My heat wasn’t long ago. It takes some time to know if it’s taken.”

“You should have been pregnant before your heat,” she said and moved to a small table to sit.

“My apologies, King Azula. I have been working hard to assure conception.”

Azula scoffed and tapped the table. Zuko moved to a kettle he had been keeping warm in a fireplace. He poured them drinks and brought them over to the table where he set up a game of Pai Sho. 

“This old game, it was always the family’s favorite. Father was never good at it.”

“Father had many other talents,” Zuko said and offered his sister a cup of tea. 

“Father thought he had other talents, but he only had fear. His failure was proof of that.” King Azula sipped the offered tea. “Ah, just as uncle brews it. He taught you well the proper way to make tea. You were always his favorite. He must have known you would be an omega. Mother, too.”

Zuko sipped his own tea and looked his sister over. The Western King’s face was shallower than Zuko remembered. It was the wetter months so there was no shortage of food or water. Perhaps it was stress from ruling alone that had gotten to her. 

“I took a walk, my apologies for forgetting I am a guest now, but I happened by mother’s old quarters. You’ve been engaged?” Zuko asked. 

“Oh, is this what you wanted to gossip about, brother? My consort is of no importance. I must have my own heir, yours are simply backup. At first I thought an omega, but you’re so...I’ve lived with you, Zuko, can you blame me for not wanting one?”

The king laughed as she always did when berating Zuko as if that was a normal part of a conversation, but there was a roughness to her voice that wavered. She didn’t want an omega because they were annoying? Or was it because they were sad?

“Of course the next logical possibility would be another alpha. Truly a power couple. But, also a power struggle and I can’t have that. No one should question my authority to rule, especially my bed partner. In conclusion, I found this beta. He is attractive, but normal. Perfect.”

“What about a beta female? You will have to carry the child, with a male” Zuko pointed out. 

“They’re annoying and unloyal,” Azula muttered. “Besides, it’s not as if I could entrust someone else with such an important part of my ruling.”

Zuko nodded and began their Pai Sho game. “I’m sure he’ll make you happy.”

“He only has to make me happy in bed. Once he has done his job, he will just be a hole for my pleasure, but you know all about that, don’t you.”

“Prince Sokka is a very convincing bed partner,” Zuko said. 

Azula’s hand shook as she hovered her piece above the board. “I see, and what has he whispered to you, brother?”

“My husband is fond of inventions. Many are incomprehensible to me, but a few seem useful.”

“In our next meeting I must speak to the prince about these inventions. If he can make weapons then our allyship will be strong against the Central Kingdom’s betrayal.” 

“I heard the East Kingdom attacked the Central,” Zuko said. 

“I’ve heard so, too. Mai’s husband was a little zealous when he came across information on the Central Kingdom’s betrayal. Perhaps if Mai didn’t blame you for her terrible mate she would still send letters and I could have convinced that lord to hold off a bit longer.”

There was true bitterness in Azula’s words. She spoke as if her ended friendship with Mai was Zuko’s fault, but he had continued to speak to Mai until her departure. The broken engagement had mostly come from Mai’s family who had convinced Azula that marrying Zuko off to an alpha would be much better for her. They had been right, but that left Mai to be shipped off to an East Kingdom lord she barely knew under orders of her dear friend. 

Was she unhappy? Had she blamed Azula? Zuko never knew. 

“He attacked too soon then?”

Azula chuckled. “You haven’t lost your taste for battle strategy, have you, brother? Of course it was too soon. Being satisfied must have made your mind soft.”

Zuko reddened, but stayed silent for a few moves on the board. He stood to rewarm the tea. 

“Have you heard from Iroh? Your prince said they attacked the town he was vacationing in.”

“I haven’t, just what the rider who came to warn us said, that’s all I know.”

Azula scoffed. “Really? What a waste of your mind then. Fair enough, though. I suppose that prince only brought you along to keep his bed warm then.”

“It is my duty to give him heirs, I don’t mind,” Zuko said and brought the kettle back to the table. “However, I believe he brought me because we’re family. He has a younger sister, too.”

“Family,” Azula said wistfully and lifted her hand. A fire started in her palm. “We don’t have that. Did we ever? Mother was weak and scared. She may have babied you, Zuko, but she told me once that I had father’s scowl. I looked like father. Our father who was a monster.”

“Azula,” Zuko started. 

“Oh, don’t try and defend him. Ozai was a monster. You spoke up against him _once_ and he ruined your face forever. I mean, that scar went from just being a badge of dishonor to dishonoring your very virtue. He never even knew how badly he devastated your life.”

Zuko lowered himself into the seat and felt his hands clench onto the kettle. “My virtue was not dishonored.”

“Doesn’t matter, you were married off anyways. And mother was of no help. She ran the first chance she got, a weakling. Uncle Iroh, too. All he ever did was make tea and play games with the council men and the delegates from other countries. He softened after our cousin died. He could have taken another wife and had more children, could have fought me for the throne.”

“Uncle would never,” Zuko defended. 

Azula turned to look at Zuko and chuckled. “Oh, I know. Don’t get hot headed with me. It’s been...how long has it been since you’ve spoken so loudly to me, brother.”

Zuko quickly turned away. “I’m sorry.”

“I think you’ve been spoiled with the southerners. Does he treat you well, that prince?”

“Yes,” Zuko answered. 

“And his family? That sister?”

“We...had our differences, but I believe we get along well now.”

“But they trust you?”

“They had reservations,” Zuko explained. 

Azula stood from her seat and stared down at her brother. “Reservations? They should fear us! But, they trust you? You! You’re nothing but a string to tie the south and their sistership to the north to _me_!” 

“No, my king, you have it wrong.”

“I’m not your king. That prince is, isn’t he? Or has he shared you with the king, too? He’s single.”

Zuko's heart fell to his stomach at such a thought. “I would never!”

“Ah, there it is again, your voice,” Azula said and pointed at Zuko. “You sound like the crybaby you were when we were children. Let me guess, he says he loves you as he rides your heat? What a typical alpha speaking such words just for some pleasure. Of course you would welcome him if he says that to you, it’s such simple manipulation. Tell me what other things he says.”

“Azula, he’s bitten me, I know if he means it or not,” Zuko argued. 

“It’s MY KING, do you understand you southern harlot!” Azula yelled. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes from behind his mask. Azula was quick to anger, but her anger had always been cold. It was rare for her to get so noticeably worked up without making her anger physically known first. 

King Azula heaved in heavy breaths. Her sunken face was flushed red with her anger as she continued to point at Zuko. 

“Your majesty, please sit and rest. I will not speak of troubles anymore,” Zuko said. 

Azula turned away from Zuko. She stared towards the fireplace in silence for a few moments before lifting a hand to the hair pins she had decorated herself with. She pulled her hair free and combed her fingers through it. The long black strands were choppy and uneven on one side. 

“Sister, what happened to your hair?” Zuko asked. 

“It’s unsightly, isn’t it? Cutting your hair is a sign of dishonor among the westerners. You know all about that, Zuko, but your hair grew back so prettily before you presented. I just wanted some braids for my engagement party a few days ago. Who knew it was such a difficult thing to do. I had to cut the knots out.”

“Ty Lee could have done it for you,” Zuko pointed out. 

Azula turned to Zuko with red rimmed eyes. One had a patch of red he hadn’t noticed before. These months had not been kind to his sister. 

“Don’t speak that name to me, brother. That woman betrayed me. Mai was unfit and Ty Lee betrayed me. I thought they would always do as I said, but they were nothing but soft hearted betas. They moaned and bitched over every little inconvenience. Neither of them have my charisma, but they have bodies. Mai couldn’t even keep her husband in check. He moved too soon.”

“What?”

Azula’s eyes widened. Slowly, a grin formed on her lips. “Oh, brother, have you betrayed me, too?” 

Zuko rose from his seat and moved towards the balcony. “How could I have? I was only tasked with marrying the southern prince and having his children.”

“Do you believe that’s all I needed you for?” Azula asked following after him. “I had plans. You’re not stupid, you noticed didn’t you, the attack on the Central Kingdom was familiar.”

It had been. “Yes. I suppose Mai got that from you.”

“She did, but it originally came from you, Zuko. And if she could have kept her husband between her thighs for a few more months the attack would have made sense.”

Ah. 

Zuko took a deep breath. 

He had hoped for a quiet night with his sister. He had hoped that she wouldn’t be what everyone feared. Hope wasn’t reliable, Zuko knew that. 

“You planned that attack on the southern city, didn’t you?” Zuko said. 

“Ah, so you did visit for these reasons, brother. Your prince isn’t as good with words as he likes to think. And there are ships coming in on the waves I can’t identify. They are Iroh’s, aren’t they? He was supposed to die in that attack, but I had to reroute it and all my plans went to shit.”

“What were you even planning, Azula? You are king, what more could you want? Uncle and I had both left, you had the kingdom to yourself.”

“No!” she yelled and ruffled her fingers through her hair again. “It’s not the same! Iroh built this kingdom. Father built the previous one. None of it was mine! No one trusted me, no one ever trusted me. Even father!”

“Father trusted no one!” Zuko yelled back. “Don’t compare yourself to that man. He cared nothing for us, he cared nothing for his own mate.”

“Don’t bring up mother! That woman was even worse. She hated me! She saw father in me! Father wanted power, I want respect! It was because of the Central Kingdom that that war went on for so long. Trade was still good between them and the others so they were all able to lock us in and lead to father’s demise. Don’t you see that? They are the heart and I need to destroy it to gain the empire our family has always dreamed about.”

“Our family has the west, we don’t need more,” Zuko argued. 

“You don’t remember grandfather’s dreams, do you? He had dreams of blue fire on our shores giving birth to a phoenix. Father thought that meant he needed to break up the sister kingdoms in order to win against the east. That’s not it. This is blue fire.”

Azula lifted her hand and a blue flame sparked out of it. No, not a flame. 

“Lightening,” Zuko gasped. 

“I’ve worked hard to create this, brother, and I will rebirth this world in my fire,” Azula vowed. 

“That...Azula, what has happened to you? Those were ramblings of a dying man, you said so yourself. Even father forgot about them.”

“He spoke of them, too, Zuko. You weren’t there,” Azula said and laughed. “And you won’t be here for my rising, either. The south got their cold claws into you, I no longer need you or uncle. Mai or Ty Lee. I don’t need family, friend, or lover.”

“Azula, please, you must see reason. I want nothing from you. I gave up all dreams long ago, but you are my sister. I still care for you,” Zuko begged. 

The despair in Azula’s eyes were so familiar to him. It broke Zuko’s heart to see her in this state. He knew how it felt to feel so alone, but he’d had their uncle protecting him and Azula even if she needed him only to further her own plans. She had needed him. Everyone had left _her_ , though, Zuko could see that now. Even if it was Azula’s doing. 

Ty Lee must have been against the fighting. The last one.

She was alone. 

Zuko reached out a hand to Azula. “Please, I’m here. I’ll help you, but you can’t start another war.”

Azula went still. Her red eyes turned cold and her voice softened. “That’s what she said, too, before she left me. The information I fed to Mai’s husband made him too rash. Ty Lee’s family was slow on training soldiers. I had to do a shoddy job. I got information back about the attack. She tried to comfort me for it. She said those exact words. ‘I’m here, I’ll help you’. But she wouldn’t help if it was a war.”

“Azula,” Zuko tried once more. 

The western king winced. “You sound like Mother when you say my name like that. And when you wear that mask. Why don’t you get rid of it already?”

Before Zuko could say another word, the lightning Azula had been holding shot out at him. Zuko’s outstretched arm caught it and he groaned as the pain moved through his body. Lightning was a rare form of fire magic. He had been taught a few tricks on how to deal with it from Iroh, but the pain of real lightning was more than Zuko had expected. He could feel it searing across his chest and barely managed to get the current redirected at the opposite side of the balcony where it blew up a potted plant causing a scream from a servant below. 

“Look what you’ve done, you’ve warned others. I have to kill you now, brother, and that cheap husband of yours. I won’t worry about that southern king, just his pretty daughter and her sorcerer fiance. If he wants the princess alive he’ll work for me. And isn’t there an omega lady from the Eastern Kingdom they’ll want back. I hear the rebels of the south almost got her.”

Zuko took in deep breaths as he collected himself. “You’ve been watching me.”

“Of course, I planned to use you. I suppose I should have watched your bedroom, too, considering you were so easily won over by that prince. I should have gone with the Northern Kingdom. Their heir would have treated you like a proper treaty bride. Maybe I won’t kill you. I could hand you over to a few generals. They would vow their fealty to me just to get their knots tied in an omega, those disgusting low headed bastards.” 

“No,” Zuko said and shook himself off the lightning’s effects. “I’m not just an omega, Azula. You once feared me, too.”

“I never--!”

Zuko reached out a hand and pulled fire from the fireplace in the room inside. Azula barely ducked as it came zooming towards them both. Zuko twirled it and started to shoot it back at his sister only to have her catch it and try and throw it at him. Zuko ducked down and rushed past Azula back inside the room. 

“You’ve been practicing again,” Azula said as she turned and came after him. She reached her hands out and began to pull all the fire left in the room. “It’s not enough. You had potential even if you always failed in front of Father. Your form was better, your understanding deeper, but you were soft. You cared too much.”

“You care, too, Azula, you wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t.”

“I only care about _power_!”

Azula shot the fire at Zuko. It was too much for Zuko to turn into his own and he didn’t have enough space to dodge as he backed up against the table they had been playing peacefully at only minutes ago. Memories of the Agni Kai with Ozai resurfaced and Zuko instinctively lifted his hands to cover his face. 

Something cold touched Zuko’s skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a wall of ice before him. It was thin and shattered leaving a cloud of smoke where the fire had connected with it. Zuko coughed and waved the smoke away seeing the kettle and tea cups shattered and sprawled across the floor empty. The ice began to melt on the floor and Zuko looked around frantically. 

The only other person in the room was Azula. 

Sokka wasn’t there. Besides, Sokka’s magic was limited to stirring his tea which he could barely control and often spilled according to Katara. 

Who had it been? Zuko had not practiced controlling other elements. 

Azula glared at Zuko through the smoke as she coughed more. Her hands began to sizzle. Zuko took a step back and felt his foot snap something in half. He looked down to see the hair pin Sokka had given him on the night they’d consummated. The Moon ice pin he had grown accustomed to wearing. 

Zuko’s breath caught in his throat. He had heard of omegas who hadn’t had strong magic getting a temporary boost before. Sometimes female betas and alphas. Particularly magic that wasn’t from their home kingdom. He placed a hand on his stomach. 

“What was that! Who is here? Were you planning to ambush me, Zuko? You brought water mages? How dare you!” 

Azula shot lightning again. 

Instinctively, Zuko held up his arms to redirect being careful not to let the lightning pass close to his stomach. He shot it back at Azula. She stumbled back onto the balcony and grabbed at the railing. 

“Azula careful!”

His sister only laughed and punched fire towards him again. Zuko caught it and threw it back feeling anger like he hadn’t before. 

Angry, he was angry. 

“Why won’t you just listen! I don’t want to fight you--”

More fire. Zuko barely dodged it, but he felt his burn across his mask tilting it so he couldn’t see. He threw fire back before adjusting it. A string was broken, then he noticed where he had thrown fire. Azula’s hand was on part of the railing where her first lightning attack had cracked. She was leaning heavily against it. The force of their continued fighting had weakened it more and with her weight, it crumpled and she fell. 

Zuko went after her. 

Zuko’s descent was far more graceful than his sisters. He was careful of his stomach, the fall not far when done purposefully. Azula, however, rolled hitting a column in the courtyard below. There were servants gathering around and a few feeble looking guards. 

“Azula!” Zuko called walking with hurried steps towards her. 

Azula threw two handfuls of fire at him, forcing Zuko to stop. She stood slowly with a groan. Zuko had never seen his younger sister look so haggard. There were tears now streaming down her face. 

“You were supposed to be miserable,” Azula said, “because I was miserable. I wanted you to be more miserable than me. It brought me happiness, but then it stopped being fun. I could see it, you were like Mother before she left, a dead person who wasn’t dead. I moved on to Mai, but she agreed to marry that man even though there was no love between them to get away from me. Then you got married and I couldn’t see how miserable you were anymore. Even if it wasn’t fun, at least I wasn’t alone in all of this. Uncle Iroh was always cheerful, I didn’t want him here. Then Ty Lee...she took what I said to heart. I just...I…”

“You didn’t want to be alone,” Zuko said. “But, it’s too late now.”

Azula lifted her head. Her eyes widened. 

Zuko approached her once again. He pulled the mask from his face and let it fall to his feet. He felt it crush into pieces as he stepped over it to reach his sister. It had already been ruined by their fight. 

“Look at my face, Azula, look at it and tell me what you see.”

“No! It’s not fair. You had everything taken from you, you can’t look like that now. You can’t be happy.”

“I’m not your mirror, anymore, Azula. And right now, I’m not happy. I’m sad. I want you to be happy, but power isn’t going to fulfill you just as Father’s acceptance would never fulfill me. Give it up, sister.”

Azula stood on shaky legs. “What are you asking?”

Zuko stood straight, and for the first time, realized he was taller than his alpha sister. “This is a coup, Azula. Step down willingly or I will call upon my friends and the white lotus to force your hand.”

Azula looked around frantically. More had joined the circle of onlookers, but not one of them raised a hand in defense of the king. 

“No. No no no no no, Iroh planned this!”

“He gave you an opportunity to prove yourself, Azula. You proved yourself wrong. For the betterment of this country, of our home, step down.”

“Zuko!”

Sokka’s voice rang in Zuko’s ears from the crowd. It calmed him, gave him the steady push to continue to stand before his sister. To stand before everyone maskless and bare. 

“You’re just an omega! I…” Azula screamed and fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. 

Zuko placed a hand on his stomach and felt warmth spread through him. He felt it on his bite and in his heart. More importantly, he felt it in his pride. 

Zuko knelt before his sister and placed a hand on her head patting her like he hadn’t done since before she’d lost her first tooth. Back when they were just an older brother and a younger sister.

“I have always been far more than just an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this fic. I know it was short, but I only wanted to convey a Zuko who had lost even his pride only to regain it. 
> 
> I will be posting another fic back in the voltron fandom, so if you know that from me, be excited. I don't know if I'll do it christmas week or the week after. It's also short, but I cried a lot writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every fri/sat.  
> This is only seven chapters.


End file.
